We all have our reasons
by gad-eshu'a
Summary: In the AU mirrorverse, the Terran Empire is at the hight of its golden age, with most of the alpha quadrant under its hold. Nyota Uhura is an elite Imperial soldier who psyche has been warped by her government's rule and the drugs they give her while Spock is tortured by his enslavement and his attraction to Nyota. Is this pairing star crossed or have a chance at freedom and love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies. I have a repost of an older fic and still unbeta'ed so forgive me for any typos I missed. This takes places in the AU mirrorverse with slavery, big brother government, sexism, et cetra. For Sokona, the much admired Valyria, who's Uhura family I 'borrowed' for this fic and my loyal read/reviewers who I reposted for especially. I own nothing of Star Trek, pity.**

* * *

Zanta briskly uncovered her eyes to reveal one of largest slave trade bazaars that Nyota Uhura had ever seen in the Empire.

" Surprise! Happy Birthday, Ny!" she gushed, squeezing her slender shoulders affectionately.

Nyota looked back at her sister's heart shaped face, with its wide and easy smile taunting her its genuine feel.

It was hard to mirror the giddiness that Zanta displayed but after years of practice being someone she wasn't, the infectious excitement Zanta created came over her like a second skin as she shot back her own grin, a cocky lopsided smirk that Kirk would often times favor her with.

The real Nyota would have settled for lunch, possibly flowers delivered to her condo from her assigned, government issued partner followed by light gossip over cake with Christine Chapel but from everyone else's perspective the current, soon to be gift is her dream come true.

Nyota as others knew her was a cold-blooded, calculating special operative that used every event, material gain and person to her benefit. Her alter ego would want nothing more than to rule over a helpless pawn of a being and wield her power in its totality as she saw fit.

This 'Mr. Hyde' when left unchecked was fierce, quick to anger and hellbent on getting her way, not even who Nyota really was at heart could temper the beast she created to protect herself. So she hugged Zanta by her waist and plastered the most convincing look of glee she could muster onto her face.

" Wow! A slave, really?" she questioned as her eyes fluttered over the establishment. Though gilded and ornate the building itself was filthy. Roman columns with highly complicated crowns and foot had a decade or two's worth of dirt encrusted into the relief of every rosette and spire while the windows were naturally tinted dark gray from the thick smog that hung heavily in the air. Through years of settling the foundation wasn't quite true and had parts where the white marble walls sunk lower than the rest and had a large spread algae growing up the sides like ivy from the water collected in the pits face of the old stone.

Oiled Orion women could be seen dancing inside various precious metal cages, attracting customers and tourist alike, spinning and twirling as much as their copper colored chains would allow. Their outfits, if one could call them that, sparkled about their shiny emerald skin as they shimmied and drew Nyota's eyes towards the muscle and soft curves of their legs and buttocks.

Even from across the street men passing by on their way to work would stop mid-step and gaze longingly at the dancing alien beauties.

Her elder sister tracked Nyota's gaze and smiled widely. " Anyone you see that strikes your fancy can come home with you today, my treat! I gave the boss a little tail so I got a bonus this month on top of my raise!"

Nyota winced internally at the mention of her sister's nonchalant sexual encounter with her manager for favors. Intimate liaisons were not uncommon or even frowned upon but it hit too close to home when it came to her run ins with Jim Kirk. As her Captain his orders over her were absolute only trumped by that of an admiral or the Emperor himself but her relationship with the handsome blonde was different from that of any other crew member or her sister and her boss because none of them were suppose to their superior with offspring.

James had been assigned to breed Nyota through government issued orders and granted a state engagement. Nyota liken him to a cobra, a powerful and beautiful creature that could struck whoever and whenever it wanted. And like a serpent his touch was cool and made her skin crawl.

Nyota tucked an errant strand of hair that had fallen out of her bun and made no comment to Zanta's money increase by feigning interest at the aliens behind bars or in some cases force-fields.

Zanta sauntered up to the cages closest to the windows and leered at the nearest Orion. The verdant colored being noticed Zanta's rapt attention and focused all her affections towards her. She slid slowly against the bars of the cage, dragging her breasts between them and flickered her tongue out with a wink. As the Orion female pushed back up she cupped her heavy breasts and wiggled her plump bottom in the air. The show made her sister giggle and hum to herself in interest.

"Hmm, with the way these ladies are moving right now I might bring Ariora home a friend. I hate to have her lonely during the day when I'm out at work but I don't want her to get jealous especially if I brought home another Orion! Learning to share me would be good for her though." she thought aloud, winking back at the female in the bars as she opened the large iron doors for Nyota to enter.

Nyota nodded and slowly walked inside the market's mall. The mall was an assault to the senses, from every corner came foreign odors, sights and sounds. Wailing cries and ranting screams rose and fell in the air into a twisted sensory orchestra as a wall of unwashed or sickly bodies struck her nose and made her eyes water. She purposely overlooked the smaller beings, having no interest in children or another one that would remind her of one, ignoring the fact that seeing a child suffer through such a plight was the true reason for her keeping her eyes up away from the floor.

Nyota was handed a electronic recorder PADD by the guard as she passed the foyer so she could check the stock she liked for revisiting or see when others were placing bids on the slaves that she favored. She palmed the PADD and took her sister's hand and started to navigate through the sterile looking stalls.

As she gazed from face to face, Nyota turned over the idea of owning someone in her head.

Maybe having a slave would give her a person with whom she could relax and be herself, instead of the soldier?

Kirk wasn't much for conversation and he rather enjoyed using Nyota's mouth for something other than talking.

Could she buy herself a friend? Should she? Seemed like a shitty way to start a friendship, let alone earn their trust. If she were honest with herself seeing how pleased Zanta was with her Ariora made her yearn for a pet of her own as much as she despised the concept of owning a person.

But she had to remember, she was special agent Uhura no. 0315, a subject to the empire who would jump at the chance to have a pet and not Nyota, 3rd daughter of Tamu and Zuberi Uhura who wanted nothing more than someone to love her for who she was and not for who she was made to be.

Early on a handsome male Trill had caught her eye, his bronze colored rosettes standing out like jaguar spots. He winked at her as he gave his crotch a telling squeeze which sent the two girls into a fit of bashful giggles.

A tall, wild maned Klingon looked healthy and relatively unharmed but Nyota figured he'd be too much work and wouldn't want to supply all the hours into preserving his honor and making him happy, therefore manageable.

She pressed the PADD and scrolled through the listings looking for something of interest when she spied an entry for a young male Vulcan.

Her heart pounded and she took a deep gasping breath. A Vulcan, here? Why would a Vulcan be here in the heart of the Terran Empire?

They were rare to come across, ever since their homeworld was destroyed after many failed attempts to squash peaceful turned militant uprisings. They along with the Romulans had put up the most fight even when compared to the Klingons, surprisingly due to their polarity complimenting their forces. While the Romulans were quick and efficient warriors, the Vulcan's logician skills and cunning made them a band to be reckoned with.

She could count on her fingers the number of times she had seen a Vulcan and recalled clearly the last time she had seen one. and she would not soon forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

So you're still here. Here's where it gets particularly bad. Sorry ahead of time but if you're not wanting to subject yourself to a painful Nyota/Spock run in or can't finish this chapter then just scroll down and I'll do a short 2 to 3 sentence summary of what goes down. Heads ups, there's no rape or anything like that, it's just dark so without further adieu...

* * *

 _15 months previously_

Spock huddled in the cold, sticky mud surrounded by the remaining members of his squadron. He did not know how but the Terrans had intercepted their communiques and been waiting for them. The first few lines of soldiers had been mowed down by the bright red pulses of phaser rifles. He and 9 others as far as he knew were all that remained for the mission to take out the cell and comm towers based here on the human Mars colony.

He knew the success rate for capturing the communication buildings to be less than 14.3% but if they were to bomb them instead and then occupy the colony outposts one by one their likelihood of a Martian takeover would raise exponentially.

He had not factored _her_ into the equation. " Drop your weapons, you pieces of shit!" hissed a wild eyed, blond male. A long scar was carved into his face but his bright blue eyed stare was thing that Spock found the most unsettling.

A thin, curvy female stood beside the commanding guard with her gun trained on him, a laser scope beaming brightly onto his forehead. She repeated the blond soldiers orders in both Romulan and Vulcan, which had the aliens reeling with confusion but obeying.

" On your knees and hands behind your heads, cocksuckers!" He spat and he motioned to the others in his command to gather up their weapons. Again the slim female reiterated his command with a fluency that left Spock breathless.

Could she had been the one to translate the communiques from their mix of Romulan dialects and High Vulcan? No one outside of the lords and ladies of the high clans spoke the slitted, archaic dialect but this slender female spoke the common tongues as if she were a native.

There had been no mole that had ratted them out, it had just been human ingenuity at its best working against them as always.

" Hendorff, remove their helmets. Sulu check the PADD to see if we have any of these fuckers listed as wanted by the empire so was can collect on them. The remaining cunts either sell or kill depending on how much trouble it is." the Captain barked as he tossed the PADD to a soldier wearing a goldenrod vest over his coal gray space-jump suit.

A burly, auburn bearded soldier marked with red went down the line shoving their hands out of the way so he could tear their helmets free before smacking their hands back in place. The Goldenrod vested man, who the commanding guard who the Captain called Sulu surveyed the line and made quick swipes and taps onto the digital notebook in his hands.

He looked at the man behind them and tucked the PADD to his side under his arm. " At the far end is one and where your standing is ten. Tag and bag numbers 2,3, and 5, sell numbers 1,4 and 10 and kill numbers 6,7,8 and 9."

Spock glanced quickly left and right and found himself to be number seven. He heard number nine thud to the ground as the phaser blasted through the base of his skull while the Romulan soldiers to his right was scuffled away unceremoniously for ' questioning' as the earthers put it. Eight was chanting an oath to the Romulan empire when he too fell down into a heap.

Spock felt the phraser butted against his head and he slowly closed his eyes in acceptance. He heard the squeak of the tigger's hinge and the electric whine as the power charge increased right before he looked up at a yell to stop.

It had been the female that had been aiming at him earlier. She jumped into the muddy pit and walked up to him. She removed her helmet to reveal an icy beauty like that of a terran viper. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she looked him over. Reaching forward she grabbed him by his overgrown hair and yanked his head back, tilting it this way and that. His breath hitched as she spoke to him not in Romulan, or common Vulcan but high Vulcan.

" _This-one knows thou art Vulkansu. Is thine birth high or lowly_?" she demanded.

He swallowed roughly peering up at her horribly beautiful face and answered the strange human evenly in the same tongue. " _This-one is of high birth. Pray tell how thee divined this-one apart from mine brethren_?"

She smirked at him, bending down to lift Joval's or as she knew him to be number eight's slack jawed head with her free hand by its ear. It had been blown free of his body by the force of the phaser setting.

" Romulans are bonier, they have sharper cheekbones, chins and eyebrow ridges while you Vulcan..." she said in standard, dropping the head to stroke Spock's cheek. " you are much more smooth and possess curvier ears."

She looked away from Spock and spoke to the one that the blond man had called Sulu.

" Sell this one, he's worth something to somebody, handsome devil that he is. It would also help to serve as an example to the rest of this rebellious trash that they should save their energy and cram their ideals up their ass!"

Spock did not know what exactly provoked him, whether it was her touch or her casual dismissal of his dead comrade's remains but he wanted to shame the woman for her callousness.

Faster than she could react he brought his elbow to her side folding her in half as he launched himself forward and pinned her frame beneath him.

She grunted as her breath left her from hitting the ground, her fingers still tangled in his ratty hair as she cursed his audacity. She had just freed her hands when Spock shoved the side of her face into the mud and bit at her neck in a series of raw, jagged wounds.

The female human screamed, pushing at his shoulders which didn't budge at her protests. Spock instinctively grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his hungry mouth's attack. The metallic taste of hot, human blood filled his mouth, spurring his jaw to dig deeper into her neck.

She fought through the pain enough to punch him in the face but she could not stop the tears that were welling up even as she did so. Spock growled into the fifth bite mark, relishing her projected pain and indignant anger as their touch connected them. For once in this war he felt powerful, mighty even over his oppressors.

If the conditions were to his favor he would done far worse to her before tearing out her windpipe with his teeth.

" Uhura, get up and kick his ass!" yelled her Captain, seemingly not at all worried at the huge Vulcan towering over her and holding her captive.

It made sense for a human male to think his female counterparts to be able bodied and ruthless enough to take on a furious Vulcan. Terrans showed no mercy, mercy was for the weak and Terrans were strong.

She kneed him with all her strength and Spock hissed as his lok stung hotly in protest. She used that time to bend her legs to her chest and push him off with the heel of her boots. He was merely shoved to the side, weighing far too much to be sent any further than that and she stranded his lap and held a large dagger biting at the skin of his throat pulled from the sheath strapped at her thigh. As he swallowed he felt the stinging sensation as the blade cut into his adam's apple.

Caked in mud, she was panting with an open mouth grin, looking like a demon from the daymares he had out on the field.

Spock peeled back his lip revealing his teeth with a snarl and she giggled. It was not a musical noise like most women, just chilling and empty and Spock found himself beginning to become concerned.

She clearly was not mentally balanced but then again what human being was? Even through her restraining touch the Vulcan could feel a number of horrible things she wished to do to him. Do with him. A wild beastial presence within her was out to play now that it sensed a worthy opponent.

" Bad, bad cat." she mocked rubbing her punctured neck. She drew away her hand and looked at the blood that came away. She pushed the knife soundly against his neck and held out her hand to his mouth.

" Lick it clean, kitty." she taunted, wiggling her slender brown fingers to his snarling mouth as she glared down at him, daring Spock to give her one good reason to end him now. He waited a beat and felt Nyota started to drag her blade slowly across his neck cutting another slit into his skin.

" Open, Vulcan. Lick me."

His rough tongue darted from between his teeth ran itself against the ruby smudges coating her hands. She smiled and tugged his mouth open further by tugging down on his bottom lip and placed her two fingers inside his mouth. When she commanded him to suck, he contemplated biting them off as he begrudgingly complied.

Either he projected his intentions too loudly through their muted psi contact with one another or she guess what he might have been up to because she rammed the flat of her blade against his esophagus until his sputtered for air. " Don't. even. think about it." she hissed and crammed another bloody finger into his mouth.

Hendroff and Sulu laughed as the Captain egged her on. " That's hot baby. Make him lick your neck clean! Make him your bitch!"

She smirked and jerked him upright by his hair as she straddled his waist. She shifted the knife down towards his heart and bared her long, slender neck to him.

" Lick me, Vulcan, make it good." she crooned, giggling as she felt the first feeble swipe of his gritty tongue lathe across one of the many angry looking bite marks.

The female moaned and rocked her hips against him as he continue to clear away the dark, rich blood. The taste was all wrong, iron instead of copper, salty, porous skin with red blood instead of green. She was as foreign to him as the mother that had abandoned him to his father's care had been. He had often heard stories about her and her wiley terran ways but she had to go, the Empire frowned upon humans mixing with other races so she went on the run before Spock was old enough to open and focus his eyes.

" I remember her sorrow of having to leave us behind." his father had told him softly one day. The slight tilt of his brow the only thing giving away his sadness. " The emotion was so strong, it almost felt Vulcan."

He was jarred to the present as the small female soldier gasped sharply and raked her nails down his scalp onto his neck, raising up a trail of welts.

" Mmm, feels so good." she groaned into his ear as she twisted her fingers through his unkempt hair. When she flicked her tongue over the point of his pinna, he snarled at her and grabbed her twisting hips to halt with bruising force. She hissed, jerking his head away from her neck and backhanded him across the face with surprising force.

He released his hold of her wanting desperately to cradle his face but not wanting to give the crazed dementor above him anymore pleasure in his demise. Her gloves must of had steel plates embedded within them because her strike hurt him much more than it should have.

" Don't you growl at me, you high clan bastard. You think you're better than me? You're nothing! You're less than nothing, you Vulcan filth." she sneered standing up over him with her dagger light and comfortable in her hands.

" Bite 'em Uhura!" Hendroff cheered.

" Show him humans won't put up with their resistance bullshit!" Sulu joined in.

She glanced back at Kirk, who gave a her heated wild eye smirk that promised she would be attending his cabin tonight to finish what she started with the Vulcan and saw him give a slight nod to proceed.

The lieutenant turned with her dagger in a sabre hold and a feral glare marring her face. This alien was highly entertaining as he was vexing, pity that she would have to give him up before she really got to play with him. Leaning in, she nimbly rent his jacket in two and made short work of the shirt underneath with her bare hands.

Spock bore his canines at her as she knelt down mashed her blunt, human teeth into the pale skin of his collarbone. Uhura followed up with a matching mark on the other side and rose above him licking her lips of the dark green droplets that stained them. " I own you, bitch." she leered.

He watched her now, both in renewed confusion and curiosity. As she had bitten him, he felt a flicker of shame and remorse in her actions. She had only meant to save his life not to violate and bleed him.

The regret was quickly stamped out and replaced by a huge wave of lust and power. She knew about Vulcans marking their mates in such a way and she found it titillating to do so with him. This woman found him to be quite handsome, from the flair of his eyebrows to the serve point of his ears. She wanted to make him want her, only then to deny him. A power-trip as humans so often called it.

" Learned your lesson, Vulcan?" she asked running her dagger across her tongue to wipe it clear of his blood.

" I have learned that human females have a proclivity towards knife play and blood. Did you enjoy me biting you, little one? Did I fuel some unfulfilled fantasy for you of a Vulcan being overwhelmed with your aesthetically pleasing form and biting you into submission? Is your mate so inept at pleasuring you that you must do so with a prisoner in the mud?"

She cleared her throat with a loud snort and spat a bloody green wad of saliva and mucus onto his face, frowning at him fiercely. " The fantasy is yours Vulcan! Maybe you'll be able to live it out in your days as some old fart's pet, as he gives it to you up the ass!"

She spat at him again and stalked off towards her Captain as he was hauled away and loaded onto a shuttle for deportation. Just before the doors closed he could see her being embraced by the blonde male. The Captain pinned her in a smothering kiss and cupped the full round cheeks of her ass through her suit. He gave her a firm swat and nodded towards the direction of the command outpost.

She looked at Spock and her facade faltered with a look of dolefulness. The male tugged at her waist and she instantly put on a mask of want and desire as he lead her to the building as if nothing had transpired inside her.

She was a two-faced human Spock thought, not out of personality but as a means of survival. Spock knew what it meant to survive. You did what was needed simply because you had to, because wants could never win against the desire to live. Only the wish for death could tip the scales out of life's favor. Spock did not want to die, so he collected his aspirations and hopes for a later date.

As the doors closed, Spock was sure he'd never see that conflicted creature of a woman again but when it came to Nyota Uhura, he always miscalculated.

 _ **So basically Kirk's squad roots out Spock's team from the rebel forces that tried to seize control of the Mars colonies. Spock is marked off for death but Nyota stops his execution and says that he's worth more to them being sold as a slave than being put to phaser. She's a little high-handed about it and Spock attacks her. Her alter ego comes up and lays a smack down on Spock complete with insults. He's hauled away but he notices that Nyota doesn't appear to be the hard ass she was during the fight but puts on the facade of being indifferent to protect herself from the ways of the Empire.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello, ello. Thanks for sticking with me and if you reviewed it thank you for that as well as I absolutely adore reviews.**

* * *

She glided through the crowd like a fish sliding through water making her way towards her prize. It had been so long, he couldn't still be here could he? It was another Vulcan male, right? Her sister trailed behind and grinned underneath the handkerchief daintily held to her nose. " See something you like?"

" Yes, I want him." Nyota said breathlessly.

Shackled to the ground where he was forced to kneel with arms outstretched, was a Vulcan. Her Vulcan.

Nyota stepped closer and looked at his shoulders. There, near his neck with the silvery scars of her bite marks marred him. She was rooted to the ground, unable to move closer or do anything else but stare.

He was appeared reasonably clean for this venue but his face was fuzzy with long stubble and his long hair hung limply over his face. Sensing her bewildered gaze he looked up to observe her through feral eyes. At his recognition his lips curled back into a sneer, displaying his teeth as he growled loud and low.

If looks could kill...

Her vision glazed over as her alter ego bubbled to the surface at the sound of his displeasure. She wanted him. She craved him. He would be hers. She clapped her hands together over her chest and sighed. " I think I'm in love! Zanta please I want him, buy him for me please!" she cooed.

Zanta looked at snarling Vulcan and rolled her eyes with a dismissive exhalation. " A Vulcan? Please girl, if you wanted a lover like that I may as well get you a pillow that would just lay there as you humped it. Better yet pillow that could kill you. He doesn't look at all tame."

Nyota smirked and walked up to his bound form. His growl grew louder as she stroked a finger across his feverish cheek and then across her marks along his clavicle.

She flinched as he projected his anger through the touch. Spock pushed against her mind that he was not to be owned let alone used and he would make sure she regretted every moment of his captivity. " Vulcans do not lie, Uhura." he vowed in a hushed tone. He remembered her name being shouted by the men of her team, and equated the word with his hate of all things terran. It was illogical to do so, but he could not deny what he felt for her or the Empire she supported.

Uhura winked at him and gave him a playfully tap on the nose, making him snarl and yank against the restraints.

" All the more entertaining to break him when he's like this, Z. He's already lost his cool as is. He probably can't gain enough peace and quiet to meditate in here and will be fine once he's cleaned, chilled and rested with a full belly. Besides, he's so gorgeous I couldn't simply dream of passing him by." she said flippantly.

Spock yanked harder at the chains as she turned her back and retreated to her sister.

Oh she liked him.

" Guard, we're ready!" Zanta shouted from her under her cloth. " And it could not be any sooner. I forgot how these places smell!"

A burly Orion shuffled over to them and took Zanta's thumbprint scan and looked at the listed purchase. His pierced eyebrows raised in amusement and chuckled.

" Ah the Vulcan? We've been trying to sell him for weeks! He has been returned twice. The buyers complained about not being able to touch him if he was free to move of his own accord and his stubborn streak at disobeying orders. Nearly snapped one of them in half!" he cackled. He eyed them both and smiled, like a used flitter salesman.

" Tell you what, I'll discount him since his used merchandise and throw in a voice activated shock collar. I don't wanna see that bag of simmering disdain back here if I can help it, bad for business."

Nyota eyed Spock sweetly and in a sugary voice replied to the merchant. " Oh I don't intend on ever letting him go. We were made for each other."

Orion gave a huge grin, showing off the gold caps on his jagged teeth. " Wonderful! Well I'd be the last male to stand in the way of true love! Would you prefer a posture training collar or something a little more ornate?"

Zanta waved her hand to Nyota and her little sister crinkled her eyes in mirth. " Ornate please, he is a birthday gift after all."

" Ah yes, you humans and your birthdays." the Orion hummed checking off the box on his PADD's list. "Anything else you want done before she ship him? Any hair or body modifications?"

Nyota tapped a dainty finger against her lips and thought. " Hmm, yes. Could you perhaps tattoo this down his shoulder, along the back please?" she asked writing scribbling the Vulcan script down on the PADD's screen and then handing it over to the Orion. " Oh and pierce his nipples. Plain silver hoops will do. If I don't like them they'll be simple enough to remove. The hair stays as is. I can't stand those traditional Vulcan bowl cuts, but see if you can manage a shave."

The Orion bowed neatly as he backed away. " It is my pleasure."

She and Zanta watched as it took three Orion males to properly restrain the Vulcan still long enough for the tattoo.. All the while he glared at her with fire in his eyes. She smiled in the face of his flames, daring him to even try and burn her.

Spock glowered at Uhura as the grasping, green hands struggled to hold him still as they branded his skin. He focused on the sting from the jutting tattoo needle as it weaved across his skin.

Spock watched her Nyota slowly mouthed the words I own you and snapped her teeth at him knowingly.

The pain of it reacted with something more primitive than he wanted to recognize but it was happening nonetheless. She was marking him as her own, once again. None of his previous owners had thought to do so but she was clearly different in this regard. She had always been different. She wanted him to feel her ownership, to know of it without her even being present.

Spock's mind churned and his jaw clenched during a particularly biting pinch of the needle. Instinctually he wanted to mark her back, feel her skin give way underneath his teeth just as her tight sex would surrender to his lok but mentally he abhorred the thought. He did not want that mad woman, but his body did.

In his present state he wanted nothing more than to watch her scream beneath him as he took her again and again, listen to her grow hoarse and feel fear, if she was even capable of it. Letting her feel the power of his strength and savour the delicious taste of his freedom and dominance over her was something he could not deny craving. So he thought of these things, his mind to numb to do otherwise having been weeks without a proper meditation period.

The burn of the ink started at the top of his shoulder ending right below the blade's bone when they wiped him clean and slavered on a waxy goo along his back. What had she chosen to mar him with? After bandaging the stained flesh they yanked him upright with his arms held out to the side and his head held in place by his hair.

An Orion female with a glittering onyx eyepatch approached him with what appeared to be a gun of some sort. He struggled and the merchant in control of his head gave his hair a solid jerk to calm him.

" Careful with my property! I will brand you too if you hurt him, unnecessarily so!" his new 'owner' yelled at the group.

She stared at him, her eyes hard underneath her cat eye makeup. It was peculiar to see a human so cold and seemingly detached.

" Behave." she said firmly, not raising her voice from where she stood some great distance away. Did she know about his hearing or did she figure she could command him from where she stood?

He quieted down begrudgingly and Onyx patched female came closer.

" What a good mistress you have, so strong. This will only take but a second." she purred, raising the device to his left nipple. He held his breath and looked at the ground but the pain never came.

He looked up to find the Uhura woman speaking to the Orion female and the latter handing over the device.

" I can't tattoo worth anything but this I can do for you." she cooed. She lowered the device again to his chest as held his chin when he tilted his head to watch her movements.

" Look at me." she commanded and he felt a rush of heat sear through his left nipple followed by his right shortly after.

" You are mine. You belong to me. I will name you but for now I will simply call you what you are, Vulcan." she said, stroking his cheek with a perverse affection that turned his stomach. How could she try and extend him kindness after all her treatment towards him up to this point?

Though he was not sure the sage Vulcan Surak would agree, there was definitely offense taken in this instance and he wanted to make her suffer for it.

Spock's mind did not want her to touch him, but something deeper inside of his being wished for her read his emotions and take pity and release him and call things even. If she actually did care for him like he felt and saw at those moments on the mud plains of Mars, perhaps she would.

Where would he go though? The Imperial legion would surely seek him out as a rebel of the empire or if she had a change of heart and reported him missing. She might hunt him herself; she was more than capable of doing so.

There was no home to go to but where he was currently. Vulcan was gone, Romulus soon to be engulfed by Terran occupiers and Earth ruled the quadrant supreme.

Since his captivity, he experienced his mother's people first hand. Their caveats were at the forefront, no flaw or sinful action too rude to be hidden from sight. Slaves and citizens alike were beaten and harassed in the streets by soldiers, weaker beings dragged into alleyways where the mighty took what they pleased from them. Pot bellied children ran through the streets like wild dogs, just as feral and desperate as their counterparts, working as a pack to stay alive and bring down their prey.

Uhura must have become both cruel and virulent as a birthright of being raised on terra. Weakness was not an option. If you wanted to live you had to fight for your right to do so.

" Take him to this address when you are through with him. Do not harm him further." his mistress ordered handing over a PADD with directions. She looked at him and flashed a quick, enigmatic smile before disappearing into the crowd of the bazaar.


	4. Chapter 4

Ello, peebles. I got a warning from dear Sokona to give everyone the heads up for the Kirk scene in here. As you read earlier, he's a jerk and there's a part at the end with him and Nyota. **If you want to skip the crudeness of their (Kirk/Uhura) interaction, please end the story at the Bolded sentence.** Also for those who have a morbid sense of curiosity, I have one unposted chapter that explains what Nyota did on the days she left Spock alone and a little more into the K/U mirror relationship but you'll have to PM for it. Thank you very much for the reviews and I'll try not to break any heart in here.

His first two nights he spent blissfully alone.

When they arrived to the building, a doorman ushered them inside and led them to a gilded turbolift. They rode up to the 5th floor and exited into the ornately decorated hallway. Pearly white wainscoting panels lined the bottom of the walls topped by gold and cream fluer de lis wallpaper. The Orions clicked their tongues in appreciation as they walked Spock to the only door on the level. A pleasant jingle rang out from the doorbell and the door soon slid open to reveal his latest owner.

If he did not know her to be a sadistic, slave owning soldier, he would have no qualms with saying she was the most attractive woman he had ever seen.

Her jet black hair hung loose in heavy waves around her shoulders and her light makeup gave her a fresh, dewy appearance as if she had just woken up. She was clad in a simple white blouse and bright green slacks rolled up at the cuffs. Nothing in her appearance or demeanor alluded to the unstable entity housed within her but he knew it was lurking behind her eyes watching him.

She back away from the door and allowed them in.

" Place the Vulcan in the 3rd room to the left. Come back once you've secured the door and I'll tip you for your services."

She then walked away picked up a book that she must have been reading when they interrupted her peace. Interesting, paper books were rare in the universe, maybe she got them as a perk of her position within Starfleet.

Spock looked at the cover curiously and found that it was about Vulcan culture. She was studying up on him. He was not sure to feel wary and disgusted or relieved but he was too tired to think more about it. He had been awake for some weeks now, fearing what would befall him if he should let sleep overtake him. Spock did not know why he felt the safety to do so her at this woman's home.

The merchants shoved him into the room and he stumbled in blindly until the lights flickered on.

Spock was amazed at the sight before him. The room had rich terra cotta brown walls with a sandy colored carpet flooring. A large, plush bed was off in the corner with a matching ruddy colored asenoi on the nightstand beside it. A small coffee table with blue Kolari orchid on top of it graced the adjacent corner and a replicator was built into the wall above it. He noticed two more doors and walked over to them cautiously. The one closest to the bed was a small closet containing three causal Vulcan like robes, 4 pairs of boxer briefs and refresher built in along the back wall. There were no shoes or socks to be found.

The second door was even more rewarding as it was found to be a small bathroom. Ointment and cleansers for his piercings and tattoo were neatly arranged on the counter of the sink. To be able to relieve himself in private was a huge source of comfort for him. Truthfully the whole room was.

His first owner had been a wealthy, pinched face woman who was on in her years and lonely for male companionship. She bought Spock and treated him more like a dog than a slave. She wanted him to sleep at the foot of her bed and had a pad in the corner for him to defecate and urinate into. Walking him on the leash had been the last straw for him and henceforth he refused her every demand. Her face flushed dark red and she resembled a foodstuff that the humans called a raisin the more livid she became. She returned him the next day in exchange for a puggish looking Tellerite.

The second buyer had been a man, that adored Spock's figure. He bought him and hoped to make money off of pictures and vidcomms of him with other slaves that he had in his humanoid menagerie. Spock resisted outright making the owner furious. He ordered his other chattel to beat him within an inch of his life and left him in solitary confinement for 6 months. When he had recovered, the man ordered him again to fuck the pitiful Aenar huddling in fear of them in the corner. Again he refused saying that death would be better suited for his current position. The man took him to the market that hour and argued with the Orions about the Spock's stubbornness and demanding a full refund.

" I paid good morning for this piece of shit and I want it all back! He's not worth anything dead to me!" the man spat.

Kanar, the head Orion merchant flexed his muscles and gave the man a chilling sneer. " You've had him for 8 months and he looks like was starved everyday of it. How can I sell such a thing, he looks like he may keel over at any moment? Money is not worth anything to you dead either, human. Be gone before I lock you up with the Vulcan and release him in the pin."

The man paled and Spock never saw him at the market again. He had waited weeks in the market before the tall, lithe Uhura appeared with her sister to purchase him.

Until that time, his days had been long and degrading. He could not wash himself, and made due with the chilly buckets of water the slave traders threw over their merchandise. Like the others he was given a pot for a bathroom and no privacy whatsoever to use it. Many times it would seem that men and women alike would wait for him to and watch him as he urinated into the pot, staring at his lok with hungry eyes at its length.

And it had been cold there. Never was there a day that he felt warm or remotely comfortable.

Here in this room it was more suited to a Vulcan's taste than that of a human's. He was conflicted as his feelings of gratitude about his surroundings.

These were things that he should have as an intelligent being and life form, not liberties to be gifted. Nonetheless he was content with his surroundings and was only in want for a shower or tub as his bathroom did not contain one.

It was on the third day he would find one and she was the one to bath him.

It was a surprise to hear the door open after hearing nothing from her for so long.

Uhura stood in the doorway with fitted jeans and a white cropped shirt. She watched him as he sat before the bowl of miso soup he had been sipping. He placed it on the low table next to the orchid and looked back at her expectantly. Once she had his full attention she spoke.

" Once you've gathered your skin care products, I will show you to the bath."

Spock blinked in surprise but the rest of his face remained passive. With past two days he had quenched his thirst for mediation and peace of mind as well as sate his hunger. Not have an ache from an empty, cramping stomach made his transition to the restful state much easier to do and he was able to stay that way much longer. He had been wondering when he would get a chance to bath and here she was about to escort him. He did not trust her but he followed her in hopes of getting clean.

The Vulcan unfolded his body and fetched his medical rinses and followed her out of the door. Uhura looked so fragile as she padded softly in front of him he thought.

He could easily grab ahold of her loose, swinging braid and drag her to the ground. She would fight of course but he would easily subdue her now that he was closer to his prime form. He could pull her pants down in a tangle about her ankles and tuck her wrists in one of his hands and take her with a force that was foreign to her. He could wound her this way...possibly mortally but as she turned to observe him with a smile the deviant daydream melted away.

Thoughts of revenge were pointless and beneath him he reasoned. Being around all sorts of unsavory characters was apparently taking its toll. He need only wait for the moment for escape to present itself and he would be rid of her he advised himself.

They entered a room larger than his, painted an attractive sage green that was muted from the sunlight drifting in through the windows. It was almost as sparsely furnished as his room but more planets adorned it. Orchids, violets, ferns and azaleas were hung very various locations on the wall and ceiling alike. It was cooler than his room but not unpleasantly so giving him the impression that she was use to heated environments. The floor was tiled with white marble and lined with pale geometric rugs. It was on one of these that he stood barefoot as Nyota turned to face him.

"Strip and enter the tub. Once you are comfortable I will bathe you." she said pinning her hair up in a bun with twin needles.

" I am fully capable of cleaning myself." he said calmly.

Uhura rolled her eyes and moved into the bathroom. " That's great, you're such a big boy! Now get in."

Spock raised an eyebrow at her blatant, immature show of sarcasm. She was no better than a petulant child. A human one at that. He could think of no worse.

"You may address me as Uhura in between your damning me to hell." she said, arranging bottles and combs around the tub.

" I do not believe in terran concept of hell."

" Sure you don't, you don't work for the Empire." Her backhanded quip caught him off guard. It really did appear that she did not relish the hold that the Empire had on herself and others if she made such a remark so flippantly.

Uhura sat on a low cushioned pedestal beside the tub and waited, silently watching him. She had already drawn the water, close to 30 degrees celsius by the look of the steamy vapor rising up from it. Spock stared at her and Uhura at him, a battle of wills at play. She didn't seem to mind, in fact she looked amused by his challenge of her authority.

Uhura continued to hold his gaze with a frosty air until Spock lowered his eyes some 7.23 minutes later.

He did not want to have the unpleasant experience of having his first proper bath in months be a cold one. If she wanted suffer under delusion that he was her property then he wouldn't stand in her way if it did him no harm. Uhura owned him as much as he owned her which was not at all.

Spock glared as her as he striped himself of his thin bronze robe and underwear. Uhura watched him in silent admiration, her eyelids drawn down as she focused in on a few particular parts of interest. She flicked her gaze towards the water as he stepped in gingerly and smiled as he relaxed into the heat of the water.

It felt beyond soothing. Spock didn't know that he needed such a relief until he audibly sighed. He leaned against the warm edge of the rim and rolled his head against it. He had just woken up 2 hours and 17 minutes ago and yet he could feel the pull for sleep once more. Not that he would ever consider doing so in front of her.

After a few minutes of quietly watching him, Uhura drew a small pitcher of the water and poured it over his neck and shoulders, her eyes riveted to the faded scars on his collarbone. Spock watched her and noted that she did not blink. He found her regard disquieting but did not feel immediately threatened. She repeated this motion and asked him to sit up with his head back so she could wash his hair. He did not fight her, the hot heat of the water making him placid.

She looked thoughtfully over a selection of shampoos and conditioners before choosing a pair. She poured a dollop of the soap into her hands and rubbed them together to heat the liquid.

" I am going to touch you so keep your cool and don't fight me." she said leveling her eyes with his.

He did not know that he had tensed and held his breath until her fingertips brushed along his scalp. She worked her fingers vigorously through his locks and made sure to rub pressure points along the way, at least where most would have been for a human but his Vulcan anatomy allowed for her feelings of trying to relieve stress to relax him. His mental barriers were still in the process of being reconstructed. So many had touched him unwillingly so that as he tried to block them out he was left with gaping holes in his shields like a colander. Over the standard year and a half he used what power he could to block out their feelings of rage, lust and general misery. He was already over burdened with his own.

Uhura's mind was fuzzy to Spock as she touched his scalp, not pressing against something more sensitive like his fingers or temples but he gave the vague notion that she wanted to give him time to get use to her. That and she was upset.

He wondered why despite himself loathing her. " You are angry?"

She sucked the air through her teeth with a loud, dismissive smack. " You're the telepath, you tell me genius."

He should have just kept his mouth shut. Human despite all their displays of emotions rarely ever owned up to even half of them. Spock exhaled heavily in what for a Vulcan equated to a huge sigh of exasperation. Foul beast.

Uhura rinsed his hair and laced it with a leave in conditioner. She braided his hair with a quick efficiency that bellied years of practice.

Spock felt her tingling fascination with his alienness through his skin as she washed his ears and her genuine surprise as his chest rumbled with a reverberating purr, the vibrations making the water ripple out from where he was sitting. He tried to stop himself but the way her fingers brushed the back of his ear was quite agreeable with that deep dark feeling that he got when he was reminded of the marks he gave her. The feeling of need that was unwanted. The marks and blood bonded them in an old Vulcan way but she was not Vulcan and therefore would never understand.

She smiled as the noise grew louder with her lavishing the same attention on the other ear. " I read that you all could purr but I had no idea that you would sound like a contented tiger." she commented scrubbing his arms and shoulders. She moved on to his torso, taking care to not disturb the silver loops adorning his chest.

Uhura quickly removed his bandage on his back, to check its healing before lightly running water of it. " You'll like that you're tatted, Vulcan. It's a sign that you can not only put up with pain but embrace it."

" And do you embrace your pain, Uhura?" he asked distracting her away from the fact that he was casing her bathroom. He wasn't sure but he thought that he may a possible escape route through the either of the two hinged windows on the wall above releasing the steam from the bath water. He was not sure if his 46 inch shoulder width could fit through the frames, they looked to be about 42 inches wide at the most. No matter there were more windows in her apartment and he still had to devise a way of scaling the building.

" It is the terran way." she said smugly, stretching her neck and moving her braid, showing off the small cluster of star tattoos she had placed among the host of scars marring her neck. Wounds that he had made when they had first met.

" I added it after I survived the infection you gave me with your dirty mouth. I got sick so quickly you had me thinking that Vulcans were poisonous." she chuckled. " As you can see though, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

" That statement is not factually true. There are many things in fact that can shorten one's lifespan after coming into contact..."

" Stand up." Uhura interrupted him and he does so begrudgingly. Sitting in the water gave him a feel of privacy but to stand bare before her once more made his stomach knot. This human vexed him as if that were her sole purpose in life.

The hot water trickled off his body leaving behind gooseflesh on his skin. She didn't defile him with her eyes, merely looked at where she was washing. Her hands, though small against his body was deft at their task, scrubbing and rinsing his skin. When it came to his buttocks she kneaded the cheeks before washing in between them. He glared down at her as she did so to which she just shrugged.

His lok was another matter. He thought about sitting down again but she was already taking control of the situation. " Look at my eyes." she commanded and he did so remembering the distraction he found in them when she had pierced his skin.

He was very close to pulling her into the water. He remember how light she had been to knock down when he had elbowed her during their scrap. Spock looked at her chest and measured her inhalations. Hmm, an average of 12 breaths per minute, at that rate it would only take about 9 to 11 standard minutes to drown...

Uhura's eyes dilated but she otherwise appeared unaffected by touching his genitalia. She was thorough but did not linger more than what was necessary. She didn't even comment as he twitched and grew stiff against her touch, just smirked as she pumped her hand over him with a few quick, soapy strokes before clearing the soap off with the pitcher.

His ears twitched but otherwise he remained motionless.

" See that wasn't so bad was it? Looks to me like you even enjoyed it. Did you like that Vulcan?" she teased as she continued to wash down his legs.

He huffed a bit and stepped out of the tub. It should not have to be this hard to just take a bath.

Nyota opened the cabinet under her sink and retrieved a fluffy yellow robe with ducklings decorating the lapels and cuffs. Spock put it on indifferently and looked at her giggling face with mild confusion. Was it possible to despise someone so much?

She pulled the drain plug and walked away back towards his quarters. He was torn with whether or not to try and escape but it would do him well to meditate and sleep some more before attempting to do so.

A successful hunter lies in wait, while one in careless motion could find himself as prey instead. Spock would not assume things were as they appeared, with this human Uhura he needed a foundation in facts to catch her off guard.

" Eat more, Vulcan, you're skin and bones. You can roam around if you want but do not leave the apartment without expressed orders from me to do so. I'll be in my room, don't disturb me." she said before the door cycled closed and hide her from view.

Nyota walked over to her comm and typed out a quick thank you note to her sister. _" Thank you so much for your gift. My Vulcan is just what I needed. He goes lovely with my decor and is quite easy on the eyes. Kirk is sure to be jealous when he finds out. CLYL ( commlink you later). Love, Ny."_

The smile that was on her face wilted and she went back to her room. Opening her medicine cabinet she took her required prescription of Nilemp, Viril and Rexquil. She would have to report back for duty soon, leaving her Vulcan behind but she would make the most of this time she had left of ' freedom'.

If you didn't work as a woman, then you were taken off your birth control and reassigned as a breeder. The last thing Nyota wanted to think of was baring Jim Kirk's offspring and being his housewife. He didn't have to take the standard issue pills to suppress his empathy and raise his bloodlust, it was already there coursing through him and burning everyone he touched. He took them anyway, wanting to preserve and maintain his status as the most feared Captain in the Imperial fleet.

The ISS Enterprise was currently docked at the moon base for retrofitting but the crew had been reassigned to execute a number of covert missions within the Sol system. All they needed were their phasers, orders and a warp capable shuttle to carry them out.

What would she do with the Vulcan when she had to leave for deep space once more? Free him? Take him with her? Kirk would be sure to kill him, if not outright then surely sooner than later. She didn't want that for him, she didn't it for her, she didn't...

She swayed and braced herself on the counter, taking a few shuddering breaths as the Rexquil was hit her hard and felt her heart hammer from the Viril surging through her veins. At once she felt both her mind numb and nerves become electrified as a great surge of energy pulse through her. It always felt different when she took them but the result was always the same, a spike in strength, a swift reaction time and her 'Iron maiden' coming to the fore.

People that showed feelings of compassion were always snuffed out one way or another.

'Fortunately' for her McCoy didn't rat her out when she spoke of her 'emotional inadequacies' and upped her dosage, not that it didn't cost her. It was worth every night with him though, to be numb, she could fit in with the rest of the human population and not feel sympathy. Especially for the possible bed warmer she kept in her guest bedroom.

Nyota sensed the shift of her regard of the Vulcan as her meds settled in but did nothing to stop it, how could she? This is how everybody wanted her anyway, warrior Uhura so licentious that she would do anything for the Empire.

Everyone but the Vulcan, not that he would ever embrace her as anything over than a monster. She was a fool to ever think him a potential confidante. Nyota felt his hatred rolling off of him like a living thing with each touch of his skin. Washing him fast was all she could do to make her stop from recoiling from him and hiding away in her room. Or beating him.

Uhura grunted and clenched her jaw. She couldn't just let him go, Zanta would be crushed and he would be dead within a week roaming the streets of San Fran by himself. Too many xenophobes prowling for unattended aliens to do Cochran knows what with them.

" Fuck it." She exhaled and let go of the counter, closing the mirrorless medicine cabinet. She did not like to look at herself, she always saw someone else.

* * *

 _ **The day before**_

 **Jim shuffled the PADDs along the desk and grunted as he searched the one containing their orders.** He leaned back and studied it, resting his hand on Uhura's head as it bobbed between his legs.

" I can't believe they want to drag us out to bumble fuck nowhere and defend Pluto, who even gives a shit if the rebels take Pluto? What can they even station there?" he mumbled to himself, flipping through the objective onto the manpower and readiness component.

Uhura looked up at him but made no effort to reply. Her jaw ached but Kirk was always in a better mood after he had shot his wad so she kept at it. She wanted to ditch him this weekend so she could play with her Vulcan and not have to her about Kirk's other 'projects' on the side over watered-down whiskey with McCoy and the gang.

As if hearing a cue, the door swished open ushering in Sulu and the young ensign Chekov. She stopped and started to get up not wanting to give anybody a show when Kirk grabbed the back her neck forced her back down on her knees.

" We're not finished here, Lieutenant. Did I come yet? No? I didn't think so. Finish me off." he growled through clenched teeth, prodding the head of his cock against her lips.

She glared at him but opened her mouth as he sunk himself down to her throat. If he wanted to play that game she would just start using her teeth. He always whined when she nibbled his dick but he wouldn't take it out of turn. She ignored Sulu's heated stare and Chekov's lame comment about wanting to be next. Of course everyone wanted to be next, she was the hottest bitch in this fleet but she also had the reputation for being the meanest.

Kirk shifted as she dragged her tongue and teeth from the underside of her cock, swirled around the head. She giggled to herself as his voice came out a bit higher than normal. " Sorry guys, no sharing my old lady here." he said lovingly patting her head.

She would have snorted if she could have, but as it was she was 'occupied'. Kirk and his crewmen talked tactics as she grew stiff with kneeling on the cold concrete floor. She could have finished by now but she found Kirk so boring. A thought came to her to, of her engulfing her Vulcan's cock and having him whimper under her attentions.

Turned on she grabbed Jim with one hand, stroking him as she nibbled and gently bit along the head. Her Vulcan would like that. She felt him react to her crushing her teeth into his skin, the rush of his lust was infectious. She hummed around Kirk's member, wanton as she imagined it to be her slave's.

Kirk jerked as the unexpected actions and made a choking gasp as he emptied himself down her throat. He collapsed his body over onto the desk and made a loud groan.

Sulu coughed while Chekov shifted from one foot to the other as they eyes glued themselves to Uhura's mouth. Jim still had his head to the desk when she stood up and spat his seed into the trashcan. How appropriate she thought, that's where this garbage belongs.

She walked over to the doorway calling over her shoulder, " I'll see you Monday, Kirk."

He straightened a bit, tucking himself back into his pants. " We were seeing each other this weekend before the mission." he said furrowing his brows.

" Change of plans." Uhura shouted back as she left the room. There was lots that she wanted to see this weekend and it wasn't Kirk's.

 **One of my dear reviews when this was originally posted commented trying to see who was good and who was bad. In this story no one's a good guy, but they are capable of doing good. Again thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

When he exited his room for the first time, he was surprised to hear her singing. The seraphic sound of it was acutely juxtaposed from the harpie he knew it to belong to. It was a happy song, her voice buoyantly flowing over the upbeat melody and trilling the last three notes before she moved onto the chorus. This succubus indeed had many charms for any man who unfortunately found himself ensnared in her company.

Spock pulled his thick, grey robes snuggly about him as he padded towards the sound of his 'mistress'.

He peeked around the corner, to see Uhura splayed out on the overstuffed chair he saw her reading in the first day he arrived. She was wearing very little, save whatever might have been under her short kimono style robe and her hair was a giant tangle of black tendrils.

Nyota's long, scarred legs were swinging idly over one arm of the chair while her hands were occupied with trying to coordinate themselves long enough to refill her flute with more champagne.

She bursted into a fit of laughter mid-chorus, her drink sloshing onto her robe and the rug below as she made no effort to contain it. She rolled her head in his direction and saw Spock staring at her from around the corner.

" Vulcan! Come join me! Let's make peace over wine and love over chocolate." she shouted loudly in his native tongue while wiggling a small bonbon in his direction.

Spock checked her ears and brows not for the first time. There were too many occasions where this small human favored a Romulan female rather than her human compatriots, she was overly emotional, quick to anger and had no qualms with demonstrating her authority or displeasure by way of violent force. No matter how illogical it was Spock again found himself disappointed to find his first assessment of her alien race to be correct. She's still human he bemoaned within his mind.

Uhura gave him a small coy smile and opened her robe, baring her nude form underneath. Though just as marred as her legs, the soft, muscled curves of her lean torso were inviting. Her nipples stiffened under his stare and called to mouth and fingers for exploration. His gaze lowered past the dip of her navel to the neatly trimmed hair of her sex before he ripped his eyes and away back towards her face.

The sight of her glistening, wet folds was not entirely unwelcome but he had no intention of tormenting himself with lust for her. He should not want her. Spock should hate her, though Vulcans by virtue he should not hate anyone.

Uhura had done almost everything to deserve his antipathy aside from killing his wife and destroying his planet, though she did was work for the entity that ensured their destruction and ordered their execution.

This lush apartment, the furniture, the clothing and food, all paid for with blood money. The champagne she held to her lips may as well have been poured straight from T'Pring's throat, there was so little difference.

Spock had never loved his wife, bound to her only by telik ( telepathic bond) and duty but she did not deserve to die the type of death she did. T'Pring's life did not equate to an opulent rug or an ornate lamp to adorn the home of some Terran soldier. Her life and many alien ones like it were priceless but Death had paid for Nyota's living expenses here on earth and her life told Spock that she was richly compensated for the souls she reaped.

He should leave here, escape her and yet he had not made any serious effort to do so. Though strong willed, astoundingly energetic and cunning, Uhura was no true match for him physically and a sound nerve pinch would render this pernicious mistress of his unconscious leaving him free to move about at his leisure.

That was if she didn't stab him or activate his collar first. Through experience with his previous owners Spock knew first hand the strength of the necklace wound around his neck and how it could leave him in a pain-filled heap, powerless to defend himself from attack or approach.

It was one of the many inventions in use by the earthers to keep stronger aliens like himself in check. Without such devices he was sure that the Empire would have fallen long before the termination of his father's homeworld along with many others.

The thin metallic loop collar was something Spock was working on though he was not entirely sure he had deconstructed power cell properly. He looks back to Nyota who was tenderly biting at her bottom lip as she ran a fingernail down her sternum and over her taut stomach. Spock cursed himself, reminded by the heat spreading across his cheeks why he had been looking away from her in the first place.

On second thought his time would be better spent working on the collar than testing his Vulcan willpower as he eyed Uhura's easily accessible body. It had been almost 3 years since his last time of intimacy. Vulcan or not he was still a male and there was a female lying prone over the chair not 7 feet away from him.

"No need to torment oneself when starving with a rotten piece of fruit. You would grow ill just as you knew you would. Better to stave off all spoiled food for clean hunger." he muttered to himself remembering Surak's teaching about sexual immorality.

He started to retreated when she rolled off her perch, hastily covering herself and ran over to him. Or stumbled into him was more fitting description he thought.

Uhura grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him towards the living room and his mind was seized with her drunken state. She felt nauseating to him, her mind muddled and disoriented from the effects of the sparkling wine. She stroked the lapels on his robe gently, murmuring something in a language he could not understand.

Thoughts of them entwined and copulating entered his own unbidden when his fingers brushed across her forearm, her mounted on top of him, twisting her fingers through his hair as she lift her hips and...

He pushed her thoughts back and frowned down at her minutely. It was not enough for her to humiliate him and then purchase him from slavers she sent him to but she wanted to possess his body as well.

Her morals were not lacking, they simply were not there.

" Please don't go and leave me lonely. I'll be nice, I promise." she slurred in Vulcan with a tone that did not convince him that she was being at all truthful but her feelings of loneliness were clear even in the midst of her inebriation.

He looked down at Uhura, noticing how the alcohol made her face flush a ruddy orange and her black eyes shine brightly. Her silken robe was slipping from her shoulders but she made no moves to straighten it. Scratches and puncture wounds lined her body, each with a small star inked in beside it. If Uhura kept up her military career at this pace she would soon resemble a small brown nebula.

Spock willed himself not to think of her as a person. To do so would make Nyota someone to be pitied which was the last thing he wished to grant his captor. Uhura deserved every mark upon her, possibly a good deal more.

He could work this to his advantage. With her drunk and possibly made sympathetic by the side effects of imbibing the champagne, he could play along and win her over to his side. Convince her to release him and make her believe that she came to the decision on her own.

" Then I shall not leave you alone and will attend you. To what occasion are we drinking?" he asked gently removing her hands from his arm and chest and replacing her sleeve back to her shoulder. She smiled, her eye slitted into crescents as she bounded back over to her chair.

" I'm about to go out on another mission soon! I always try and have a good time beforehand, because you never know if the next one will be your last. I won't always be the one coming out on top, will I? One of these days you all are going to get me." she said with a smile that did not meet her eyes. Spock noticed her small grimace afterwards but made no mention of it. Uhura lifted the small box of chocolates and held them out to Spock.

" Eat up, Vulcan! Kirk sent me some truffles a few days ago. They're good, the real thing! None of that waxy, cocoa butter garbage that they try and peddle out on the streets." she crooned pushing the box into his hands as he walked over beside her.

" No, thank you. I wish to have champagne instead."

He had no intentions of becoming drunk with her, he had a mission of his own but the sparkling wine would not affect him in the least.

" Oh, but you have to have one. Open!" she cooing as she pressed one to his lips.

" As I said earlier I shall be fine with just the..."

" Eat the chocolate, Vulcan."

He looked back at Nyota's face, all the cheer and merriness had drained from her expression. If not for her blunt ears and downward tilting eyebrows she could have passed as a Vulcan as she stood there eyeing him like a hawk.

" Don't think you're going to get one over on me, because I've been drinking. If you're attending me you're 'drinking' as well. Now eat the chocolate."

Spock stilled, not wanting to ruin his chances of a peaceful and relatively simple release from bondage. One chocolate wouldn't impair him too much. He let her slip the confection between his lips and tried to swallow it whole.

It melted as soon as it hit the dry heat of his mouth. The center, a thick chocolate ganache, coated his tongue as it slide down his throat. His eyes fluttered the cocoa hit his system before the taste even faded.

" Like that? 70% cocoa content in that one. The rest are a bit lighter, 30% to 50%. Hope you can hold your chocolate like I can my liquor. Open."

He took another, this one sweeter and lighter in texture than the last and he felt his chest burn as the chocolate raced through him.

Uhura left him with the box and resumed her lackadaisical slouch on the chair with her glass resting against her plush lips as she tilted it. She studied him over the rim of her flute and sipped the dredges.

" Tell me about yourself, Vulcan."

He took the wine bottle from the table and refilled her drink. He may be under the influence of the truffles but he coherent enough to try and goad her into drinking more. She smiled and happily let him fill it to the top. Spock observed her through his lashes and was conflicted with the view. She was stunning; long, sinewy muscle, all covered in soft, velvety skin.

" What do you wish to know?"

" Are you a virgin?"

" Not that it is any of your concern, Uhura, but the answer is no."

Her eyebrows lifted and she smiled sweetly. " Oh really? I pegged you as one but go figure. Who was the lucky girl."

Spock looked down, grief creeping over him like a fog. He took another truffle into his mouth before continuing. " My...wife. T'Pring. She was lost to me along with Vulcan."

Uhura gulped the champagne that she was drinking at the mention of his wife. A curious expression came over her and she sat up facing him, unconcerned about her robe falling away to reveal her body once more. Before he could catch himself he glanced over her stomach and breasts.

If she noticed she did not feel it important enough to address. " Oh? A widower. Hmm. What was it like to be married?"

She set down her glass much to Spock's chagrin and focused her attention. " I have no other experiences in which to compare it but it was...satisfactory."

Uhura wrinkled her nose and twirled a strand of hair that had fallen in face of her face, looking more like civilian than the soldier than he knew her to be. " It was just satisfactory? Not the best thing to ever happen to you or a horrible time you're glad to be over? I mean your answer is pretty weak."

" I answered, what more would you have of me?" he snapped, and instantly went into action to smooth over his irritated response. He licked his lips clearing away the smudges of chocolate there and started over.

" The marriage was a traditional one. Our parents met and we were bonded in mind as children and by body as adults with a full bond enacted right before consummation. We were...poorly matched and ill-suited for one another. I only came back for..."

Spock looked to Uhura, who was silently absorbing his story like a sponge to water before amending his statement for human ears. He was not aware of how much information the Empire had on Vulcans but the Pon Farr could surely be used against his people or any person around them during that period of time.

" I only came back for attempts in creating a family while she worked at the academy and I was enlisted as a tactician and ground soldier in the resistance."

Uhura resumed drinking at the mention of the war and made a waving gesture towards herself. " Okay, Vulcan. Now you ask me something. Anything."

Spock tilted his head thought. Was there anything that he really cared to know about her? He looked up to she her nibbling on her lip and knew then what he would ask.

" Why did you stop my execution on the Mars colony? Why have me bought as your birthday present from the market?"

" That's two, Vulcan. I thought you all were so amazing with numbers."

He ignored her snarky remark and rephrased. " Why have you made two poorly-rendered attempts to save me from my fate?"

" Those attempts weren't poor, they were the only alternatives I had! It was either watching you either die or suffer under some crazy EU bastard. Believe me I wasn't looking for a fucking thank you from your arrogant ass anyways...I just did it...because..." she trailed off, clenching her jaw and blinking fiercely.

Spock stared at her as confusion and anger played over her face. She rubbed her face and rose from the chair with her body filled with tension. " Question time is over. I'm crashing."

He stood along with her and looked her over cautiously. Her demeanor had changed greatly within a matter a seconds just as it had with the discussion of him eating chocolate. " Are you well."

" I'm fine, fuck off." she growled and attempted to walk around him.

" I have noticed fluxes within your behavior that do not follow normal patterns of the humans that I have observed. You seem personable if not agreeable one moment then surly and irritable the next. You are, in fact not fine and have some sort of problem."

She pushed at his chest and grunted in frustration when she ended up moving her own body away while his frame barely swayed. " It's about to be your problem if you don't get the hell out of my way!"

" I am only concerned for..."

His words were cut short by a sharp slap to his face. He had just registered the first hit when she followed up with another this time using her nails, leaving his cheek and jawline with angry, chartreuse welts. " Move, Vulcan before I hurt you."

He caught the hand that had swatted him in a firm but non painful lock. " You already have."

" If you think that is pain Vulcan, then you have yet to learn the meaning of it." she hissed.

" Teach me then." he glared, his earlier calm from meditation breaking as he felt her red-hot anger flare into him through his grip on her wrist as he seized it and stepped forward.

Without warning from either her mind or body she headbutted him soundly against his face. Spock released her as pain radiated out from his nose and across his face. As he went to grab it she delivered a series of kicks to his legs which he stopped midway by grabbing her foot and shoving her leg back down to the ground.

As she stopped to regain her balance, Spock slammed open palmed punch against her chest and sent her tumbling back over the chair. She recovered mid fall and landed on her hands and feet.

She shrieked and launched herself at him, as if she stood not only a chance of beating him but of doing so thoroughly. They exchanged a series of blows, Nyota only landing a few due to her training and Spock's intake of cocoa. As a minute passed Spock's muscles had fully warmed up and loosened out so that he was now exclusively on the offense.

Uhura had trouble defending herself against his full strength despite her experience with fighting an opponent using Suus Mahna. She felt naked without her knives and phaser, but the Viril pumping through her vein fueled her anger beyond reason. She wanted Spock's blood on her hands and his screams in her ears.

His earlier question of why she had taken pity on him had triggered her Nilemp's nullification of her sympathetic feelings towards him and his plight leaving her confusion over his question's meaning and why she couldn't answer him.

There was a reason right? A reason why she thought him too valuable for the slave market and why she wanted him as her own and was upset at the notion that someone else would possess him.

Upset? She knew this feeling. Was that why she had done so, saved his life, because the Vulcan had upset her?

She didn't know. She couldn't remember. All she knew is that she was angry and he was pestering her with confusing questions.

It felt good to fight him, stretch her muscles against a real challenge that wasn't on foreign terrain with strange gravity and temperatures. She was losing though and it made it hard to think clearly with the sound of her heart thudding loudly in her ears.

He did a sweeping kick against her calves and she went crashing onto the floor. He crawled over her, his hands locking around her biceps and straddled lightly over her legs. Even then his oppressive, hot weight was strangely soothing. He panted above her and looked at her face with a mix of lust, disgust and concern. She hated it. She hated him.

" Thank you for the lesson. I learned a good deal." he whispered into the shell of her ear. She shuddered and arched against his hold.

" Would you like a lesson, Uhura? Perhaps one in manners?" he growled his hand snaking up to lace his fingers around her neck, the dark threat of violence hot in his eyes.

" NE~( Sub!)"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Spock's collar triggered the agonizer mechanism. He released her and fell to the floor where he convulsed and frothed at the mouth. Though it only lasted 5 seconds the effects of the device had Spock panting and disoriented.

Uhura sat up, wincing at the pain in her arm. She looked down and slurred a curse at him. " What am I going to tell Kirk about these marks, Vulcan? He doesn't even know about you! Shit!"

She was frowning fiercely, her eyelids brimmed with tears. She wobbled to her feet and gave Spock a swift kick to the chest, making both of them cry out. " Argh! Oww! You feel like a fucking rock!"

She limped away slowly to her room, leaving Spock on the floor to recover. He watched her with his lip curled high as he growled at her through his teeth.

" I am not done with you...Uhura. When I am, there will be no doubt in your mind who you are dealing with. I tried to reason with you, build on some sort of common ground but you can not even hold a civil conversation. The time for talk is over and I will have you bend to my will by any means necessary."

Nyota looked back at him before sullen and tired before she disappeared behind the corner. " Sure you will, Vulcan. A nice daydream I suppose."

" It is not a dream, Uhura, a promise. And Vulcans do not lie."


	6. Chapter 6

He could not stand her.

Spock's toleration for Uhura's vulgar behavior was at its limit. He fiddled with collar's lock and placed the necklace down on the table.

Spock opened the agnozier power compartment and sighed. Among the familiar glowing chips there were plenty more that he didn't immediately recognize and only a few that could be easily removed with the supplies at his disposal.

He needed technically advanced tools to reach its inner energy core than the ones that he had been able to make crudely out of things around the apartment.

The replicator only produced spoons and wherever Uhura had stored her knives and forks he had yet to learn their location so Spock settled for using large splinters of wood he pinched off of select pieces of Uhura's furniture.

A tiny smile formed on his lips as he thought of her perplexed face looking over her armchairs trying to rationalize what had happened to them.

His smile went into a stiff line as the long splinter of wood he was working with broke before getting the small wires to cooperate along with the chips just like all his previous attempts.

Spock then moved onto the voice system and was pleased to find it much more simple in its access to its wiring interface.

He selected a slimmer piece of wood and whittled it against one of his canines until it came to point and after slipping on a pair of rubber gloves fletched the kitchen, he went about severing the wires, poking through their plastic casing to scraping the power cables into two. The gloves were an ill suited for his large hands but he'd rather deal with their tight pinch than the stinging buzz of electricity.

In the hours proceeding their altercation Spock did nothing but prepare for his departure from Nyota's loft and poured all his energy into planned retaliation against her.

On one hand it was quite illogical to punish Nyota in an act of vengeance but on the other, why deny himself the pleasure of doing so? If he were to have her, why not have her in all the ways he could?

The Vulcan imagined it would be a bit like the immense satisfaction of man besting a wild animal, having the creature recognize your dominance and show its soft belly and throat in submission.

That's what he wanted...Nyota rolling over in defeat, cowering in fear and reflecting on her actions as he sank his teeth into the slender cords of her neck and covered her belly with his pale, milky seed. Take her until he was spent, long after he had broken her malicious spirit and fill her mouth, cunt and ass until they overflowed.

Uhura didn't deserve him coming inside of her,...at least not her sex. The other two possibilities were...appealing...

Spock blinked and gave a slight shake to his head as he cleared his mind. Being in such close quarters to Uhura was clearly affecting him for the worse in both patience and perversion.

In the future he should not go so long without intercourse. Though Vulcans were not...promiscuous, they did have healthy, sexual appetites sometimes to the point of gluttony.

Normally this would be expressed between bondmates, but as the circumstances were different for Spock. T'Pring had long since passed and his hunger had reemerged when he crossed paths with Nyota.

Ever since he bit Nyota, the scent of her would trigger the urge to do so again. At the time, her screaming beneath him in the familiar looking red mud on Mars brought back memories of taking his wife in a similar manner during their wedding consummation in the red sandy valley of Gol.

T'Pring had been cool been if not cold during the whole process. As Spock bit into her shoulder, his bondmate gritted her teeth and made no attempt to mark him back. T'Pring choose to stay silent beneath him as he took her innocence, her face as neutral as her thoughts.

His bride had taken the experience not as an eager and nervous maid but a stoic, detached observer.

He imagined Uhura would be quite different, very vocal and...interactive, not the passive participant that his wife had been. Even as he had cleaned Nyota's wounds she cooed and twisted under the press of his tongue, her desire for him evident with every brush of his lips against her skin.

And then there had been the way that the terran had marked him back, the flicker of concern about his well being followed strongly by her want of his body.

Time had not diminished her attraction towards him and he cynically realized the same for himself. Even as he had best her to the floor and held her arms, he could feel her lust churning deep and hot, stirring his own darker version of the same. Uhura had wanted him but her need to be in control and his effortless match against her had kept Nyota from submitting to him.

It was pointless to think on all of this, he would just go and be done with her.

" I should have just taken off my collar and left a long time ago and suffered the consequences of being a runaway as they came. That human has driven me into rash stupidity as it is." he said gruffly to the empty company of his room.

He secured the latch on his collar's port and placed it back around his neck. It was time to act. Why he hadn't swallowed his Vulcan revulsion to murder and just killed her outright as a hostile enemy soldier was neither here nor there now. He just had to go and rid himself of the madness which was Nyota Uhura.

As if conjured up by his brooding, Nyota appeared in his doorway wearing the same robe for last night's galling encounter. " Get up, it's bath time. It will be the last time for me to bathe you for a while and I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

" Why is that?"

She waved her hand in front of her face and rolled her eyes. " Ah some stinkin' mission that I have to go on all the way out on Pluto. Who would even care about Pluto? Whatever I can't understand you guys anyways. I've never heard so much bitching and moaning in my life until I had to listen to you aliens complain about the Empire. Just bend over and take it already." she fussed, Spock following after her with increasing irritation.

It was she and the humans that they couldn't understand. Just like Nyota the rest of the Terran Empire and Earth United would get their comeuppance.

Nyota was still gripping as she turned the knobs to the tub off and disrobed, slinking into the water with a hiss and a sigh.

" I mean just look at you, Vulcan. You're on top of the world compared to those heathens! All the meals you want, a warm place to stay, top notch company." she giggled as she gestured to herself.

Spock felt his eye tick. Detestable wench. " Am I to bathe you?"

She shook her head and lathered herself with some soap. " No, no I'm washing the both of us up. Get in."

" I will wait until you are finished before getting in."

She huffed and slapped at the water. " GET IN! Do you not understand standard?! Get your ass in the water, Vulcan!"

Spock was at his end. He stripped himself and entered the tub with a cold stare leveled at her which she ignored as usual. Uhura slid past him with the soap in hand to lather up his back.

Spock clenched his teeth and closed his eyes against the sensation of Uhura's soft, perky breasts rubbing up and down his back as she moved on to wash his hair.

Why she insisted that she still bathe him and do so while also in the tub was beyond his logic. To drive him mad, perhaps? She knew he was perfectly capable of the task and she could bathe either before or after him. He attempt to reason with the demoness had failed royally.

So here he found himself, having to be demure and respectful of his 'mistress' and allow her to lather his body with her hands or apparently her breasts.

She shifted around in the tub and came to a rest on his lap. Spock hissed loudly, the hair on the back of his head and neck flaring up like hackles on a wolf as her sex brushed up against his semi-erect lok. She felt impossibly soft and even hotter than the bath water. She continued to ignore him as if she were as innocent as a nun and washed his face with a washcloth that she snagged from rim of the bathtub.

His jaw twitched as she trailed the swatch of terry-cloth across his face, her soft body pressing and molding to the contours of his shape.

" No purrs for me today, Vulcan?" she smirked running the cloth along one of his thick arched brows. His eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat.

Spock was done playing. He tried for the logic of Surak and his own Vulcan morals to try and treat her like the civilized adult ( that he knew her not to be) only to have it slapped back in his face time and time again. He was not sure he could live with himself if he let loose his control upon her but he knew that he could no longer live with this wretched woman!

" Why did you buy me?" he asked with frightening calmness, opening his eyes again to see her reaction.

" Does it matter? My sister bought you, I just choose you."

She had moved onto his chest, finger not so innocently flipping the tiny silver hoops when he seized her hands.

" It matters."

" Release me, Vulcan." she said slowly narrowing her eyes.

" Spock!" he hissed at her," My name is Spock!"

Spock bucked against her and Uhura's eyes widened in surprise.

" Do not act so coy, Uhura. Isn't this why you choose me? So that you could have me, whenever you so desired? So you could see what it would be like to be my mate? Whom I might add is long dead now thanks to your precious Empire! This is what you wanted, is it not? Then take it!" he snarled with a noise so alien, so inhuman, that Nyota shivered in his grip.

His hands tightened on her wrists and she winced with a gasp. Spock's hips rocked against hers in earnest, his aching lok jerked as it rubbed along her folds. He could barely wait to sink inside and relieve his discomfort.

" Stop it!" she commanded with a cracking voice. He gave a slight smile and bumped against her entrance, prodding it with the wide head of his cock.

" Uhura tell me, what is the difference between a slave and its master?" he asked pushing his face against hers, eye to eye with his adversary as he went in for a kiss.

She cringed away from his hungry mouth as he seized hers and fucked the cavity with long, hard swipes of his dry, barbed tongue, scraping along the insides of her cheeks. She moaned into it but fought to free herself from his iron grip around her wrists. He roughly broke the kiss and sneered down his nose at her.

" Do you not know the answer? I would think you would. You are very intelligent...for a human."

Spock took both of her wrists in his left hand so he was free to explore with the other. He reached over and unpinned her hair, watching it unfurl past her shoulders. The silver hair clip upon further investigation turned out to be a slim, flat faced blade that was only harmful if used to stab with its pointed tip. This woman definitely lived her life by the sword.

He threw it carelessly over his shoulder and ruffled her hair as she frowned furiously at him.

It felt so..good to touch her like this, how he wanted, when he wanted. She was infuriated, looking for all the world like a cobra that had found itself trapped in the jaws of the mongoose it had attacked.

Uhura glared at him, still panting from their kiss and fought with her obvious arousal as if she didn't like it when he could feel otherwise.

She loved it, actually desired his bull-headed air of mighty take all. Spock supposed it was apart of the attraction for a girl of Terra, to be taken by a handsome rogue because if one didn't want such attentions the alternative she was left with was much more unpleasant.

Spock and Nyota were drawn to each other in a way that neither could describe and if they were honest with themselves didn't care to know the reasons for. They shouldn't have been, both tried to cling to the hate that had surrounded them but somehow their meetings always led to this lust-filled craze of a dance where the Vulcan would lead with threatening strengthen and Uhura followed his suit with dangerous grace. Spock was tired of it.

Spock felt a grim wave of satisfaction roll over him as he took in their current position. Uhura held captive at his mercy as she reveled in his casual show of strength. It felt quite pleasant to have the upper hand after so long being the on the low side of statistical odds against someone so...weak.

Time and time again, Spock had thought that his forefathers should have taken a different turn like those of the Romulans, not abandoning logic but drawing different conclusions on their role in the universe. They could have easily taken earth as their own just as simply as he had with Uhura at this moment.

Spock's eyes settled on the tight buds of her nipples and grabbed one between his forefinger and thumb.

" Look at me." he demanded in her familiar phrasing and she met his gazed with equal fervour. He pinched and pulled, feeling her amusement war with her anger.

Uhura did not feel free to enjoy his touch, her reasoning for it eluded the both of them. Spock would get to the bottom of it, right after he exorcised his anger and 'tamed this shrew'.

" The difference is power, Uhura and right now I hold it all."

She snorted a laugh and smirked in his face. " Oh really? You'll regret pressing your luck this time."

The small African stared up snootily at him as she clipped out the word for the voice activate shock collar only to have her face take on a pale look of surprise as the collar lay dormant around his neck.

He smiled, one step closer to his vindication when she realised her only true means of keeping him physically in check was sabotaged.

" How unfortunate for you that I do not believe in luck, Uhura. Such a concept has no way of being measured or weighed." Spock chided as he dug his fingers into the flesh of her ass. "You belong to me."

She hissed in pained, eyes boring into his with pure, livid frustration. " I showed you kindness, Vulcan!"

" It is Spock and you showed me bondage just like the rest of them!" he snarled baring his teeth.

He released her backside and grabbed her chin with a shake. When he spoke next it was with more emotion than he had ever expressed she had infuriated him so. " You Earthers understand nothing but pain, lust and anger. Your greed knows no bounds and it was my forefather's mistake to ever think of coming here. To ever imagine you all being a people of integrity. Andorians have more honorable qualities than you humans!"

He crushed himself against her, leaving no space or water between them. He leered down at Uhura as he felt her mind lurching around like an irate rat, pushing Spock away while drawing him closer, spinning in a conflicted, frustrating circle. She wanted Spock but she was wanted to rage against him just as much.

" Because you have been so kind, as you put it, to instruct me in the ways of servitude, I will make sure you are no less than a prime example of an indentured woman!" he spat. " Let me teach you a bit about me in a way that you can comprehend, human!"

Spock grabbed her hip as he drove himself into her with a single, rough stroke..

Her head fell back with a strangled scream and the Vulcan took advantage of the exposure of her long neckline by holding it between his jaws, pushing himself further in on the second thrust. She cried out at the invasion and he scraped his teeth against her, relishing the vibration of her vocalization.

" Quit trying to fit! You're not going to." she whined.

" I will and you take it all!" he said in a gravelly voice against her windpipe.

Spock was inside but still not to the hilt. Nyota made precious little, pleading noises as he tried to force all of his cock inside her protesting heat.

She was tighter than he thought she would be and was pleased to force her body to accommodate his lok's length and girth.

A rumbling purr escaped his parted lips, satisfaction rolling over him in waves in the knowledge that would take her until he could no longer do so. She would indeed learn about Vulcan stamina.

He kept her arms held above her head and rocked against her. Spock released her neck he put his mouth against her ear, his voice rough and thick as he grew more aroused. " Uhura, do you feel me? Feel how I own you? How I fill you up? You like how your master handles you, human? I feel your arousal, it's singing through me, begging for more."

Her eyes were shut tight as she bit her lip in an attempt to stay silent and dug her nails into the meat of his hand trying to wiggle off of his oppressive lok's length but the flare of the head prevented any backwards movement with so little space between them.

He smiled softly, no trace of humor to his full lips. " You will not be rid of my lok until I want you off of it. This is not like a human's penis which I am sure you are well acquainted with."

At that statement she gave him an indignant huff but the end note came out more like a simpering moan.

Spock bent his mouth down to her ear again, his hot breath tickling "It is very much Vulcan and you will learn to enjoy it and fear it, just as you will with all of me."

He leaned forward and pinned her against the side of the tub with a teeth-chattering thrust. Each stroke sent the wind out of her lungs and water splashing over the side flooding the floor in a matter of seconds. Little warm puffs of her shuddering breath grazed his moist skin but even now he felt her hazy resistance as he held her wrist and was filled with a smoldering, white rage. She still thought he was beneath her, that she was superior to him!

" Do you think because I have not purchased you with money that I do not own you, Uhura?!" he said with his voice raised, hot with anger.

" You could never handle a real woman like me." she quipped in a hushed tone.

" Not handle you? Uhura, I will master you." he growled grabbing her neck. " Do not doubt my ability to have you begging for more or pleading for me to stop! Just because you pierced and branded me, you do not own me! And because you believe me inferior to you, a slave to be ruled over by the likes of you does not mean the tables can not be turned. You seem to be in need of some convincing."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here we and review my lovelies. I should of had a warning on the other one but yeah: dub-con, anal, blah blah blah, porn basically.

He stood from the tub, Uhura still impaled upon him, trying fruitlessly to wiggle free from his arm around her waist and his lok inside her as he walked them over to the bedroom. The air felt chilly on his skin as he stopped in front of the side of Uhura's bed. He pulled out of her and threw her face down onto the bed with an inhuman speed. He felt the shiver of her fear and excitement race up his arm as he grabbed her hips right in the dip of where they met her legs.

She was trying to claw her way over to the bed stand which not doubt contained something meant to fend him off. Spock reached for her arm just as she fished out a small dirk and slashed blindly behind her. A shallow cut was traced against his forearm, revealing the deep green muscle tissue beneath. He clicked his tongue and shook the blade free of her hand, watching it bounce away and wedge itself into the mattress nearby.

" You really seem to enjoy marking me, making me bleed. Do you enjoy it, human, wounding me? Does it give you a certain thrill? Perhaps you are like a Vulcan in that respect, trying to lay claim to what you believe to be yours and the rush of libidinousness that comes over you afterwards. I think it is high time that I mark you again. Something to compliment that pretty on your neck." he hummed licking possessively at the scars he had left behind.

He held her hands behind her and shoved his lok savagely back inside her with a gruntal sounding groan that reminded Nyota of a growling crocodile as she keened at his re-entry.

She whimpered as he rose above her. " I am going to re-mark our relationship, ' turn over a new leaf' I think would be the human idiom. Redefine it so that you understand who and what you are, Uhura."

He still wasn't able to fit into her so he used this to his advantage. With a quick pump of his hips he rocked deeply into sex.

Nyota wailed and bucked against him, more so to get away from him and the punishing heat of his thick manhood.

" Who owns you Uhura?" he grunted with another push.

She whimpered as she bit at her lip. " No one."

He pulled at her arms dragging her down further onto his engorged member. " I own you."

She cried out and shook her head vigorously against the duvet.

" Oh, you do not agree? I believe your body would say otherwise." he said darkly as he leaned his weight up against her ass as his lok tunneled even deeper inside. She keened once more and thrashed against his hold but he continued to plow deeper into her until he sunk in completely. " Just as your body gave into me, so will you, Uhura. Piece by piece. I will have you." he whispered hoarsely as he nipped the round shell of her ear, piercing it between two of his canines. Something between a whine and a whimper slipped from her lips and Spock found the noise deeply satisfying.

He followed up with doing the same to the other and commanded her not to move as he removed the silver rings at his nipples and locked them into the newly made holes on Uhura. His first mark upon her, if he did not count the ones at her neck. He caressed her ears, tenderly stroking his fingers over the loops. Though he would never tell her, he like her little, round ears although the sight of them was still strange.

" Wear them proudly, Uhura. They compliment your circular ears." he hummed along her skin, licking down her sweaty spine.

He stood up straight on the side of the bed, took a hold on her hips once more and begin to take her in deep, slow strokes.

He wanted more of her, every little cry and throaty mewl driving his lust for her higher. Uhura's body was responsive to his touch even in her defiance. With each pivot of his hip Nyota tilted her own, grinding against him. Her sex clenched tightly around him like a hot fist trying to draw him deeper as well as choke him.

She bunched the duvet up into her fists and moaned into the bedding.

" Who owns you, Uhura?" he grunted. She didn't answer so he picked up the pace a bit.

" Who owns you?" he asked again but still his question went unanswered. He altered his pace and slammed against her in between his words.

" Who! Owns! YOU?!" This change in rhythm got quite a different reaction.

She wailed into the bedding, moaning as his body dug her into the plush mattress.

Spock asked her again, gripping her hips tightly until she sucked sharply at the air.

" For the last time, Uhura...who...owns...you!" he growled, moving the solid wood bed over an inch with the last thrust.

" You do!" she yelled.

He hummed at her with a quick lick of his lips, glad to have her finally cowed before him but he had yet to break her into true submission. He wanted to see in her a reflection of what she made him feel, an emotion of he could not describe in standard but was titled quite aptly in Vulcan. Shon-ha-lock ( Engulfment).

He damned it, cursed it, raged illogically against it but he knew from the given definition that this feeling that plagued him since their meeting was something that he could not dispel despite his heart hating the one whom his soul loved for saving his life not once but twice. Being around Nyota tore him apart, and he seemingly had the same effect on her. Both needing but neither wanting.

" And...what...is...my...name, human?" he said punctuating his words with deeper strokes.

" Spock!" she moaned loudly and he felt another smile on his lips.

" Am I taking you because I paid for your body?"

"No."

" Because you asked for it?" he snarled.

" No." she sniffled loudly.

" Then why do I have you pinned to this bed with my lok inside of you, human?!"

" Because...you own me, Spock!" she said panting with tears in her eyes.

" Keep your hands on the bed. If you removed them, I will take you here..." he said pushing his finger against her puckered entrance. " sooner than I was expecting to and I assure you if I do so now you will not like it."

She shivered and clung tightly to the duvet.

He removed the dagger from where it was embedded in the mattress leaned his forearm onto her lower back. Quick but carefully he started to carve Vulcan glyphs into her skin of her backside.

She flinched and held her muscles tensely as he wrote onto her left ass cheek. She was biting the bed and crying silently when he finally finished with ten firm slaps on top of the marking. He moved his lok again that he had kept hotly embedded inside her tight folds to relish each and every spasm she made under knifepoint.

He had almost lost himself when she gripped him tightly in response to the spanking. He pushed his shaggy hair out of his face and admired the angry, red Vulcan letters inscribed on her bottom as he fucked her. She was begging in earnest know, saying please in every language she knew but what she was asking for he did not know exactly.

" Human, what is it? Do you wish to come?" he asked mockingly.

She hesitated for only a moment before going back to her pleading matra. Spock buried the fingers of his free hand into the wet tangled locks of her hair and yanked her head to the side.

Spock then lowered his forehead to hers and bumped up against it.

Her thoughts shimmied and fluttered around like a school of fish disturbed by a large predator, it was hard to get a grip on one she was so unfocused, so Spock listened for them instead. It was too much of a risk to meld with her, not exactly knowing what would happen to either of them if he did so. Beside not being given permission to do so, he did not trust himself to be gentle with her and non-Vulcans needed careful hands rooting around in their heads.

This was not much better as the words to each thought tumbled over each other in a torrent of ideas and epiphanies. It was as if her mind was splintered, many of her thoughts contradicted one another. Some moved slowly and looped in repetition while others zipped by so quickly he only got snippets.

/ This hurts..but it feels so good too/...he's so big, too big! Just right.../What did he cut into me? /Too much of him, ..no...not enough of him/ What's going to happen to me? Will he...kill me or take me again? I hope neither...what about both?/ I love this/ I hate Spock... but I need him./ Save me...fuck me!/

Whether it was the act of fornication or his immense pleasure in finally dominating Nyota that softened the violence within him, he found himself somewhat placated.

He no longer wished to hear her scream as she fought for her life, just gasping for air as he brought her one climax closer towards losing consciousness. He would treat what was his with the utmost care now that she had been broken twice over with her branding of ear and bottom and having her declare his ownership over her.

With his rage temporarily abated, he wanted nothing more to feel her pulse around him in blissful release.

He nuzzled against her sending over a flare of his own pleasure, smiling as Uhura groaned a loud, throaty moan, blinking rapidly.

" Spooock." she cooed into his ear as she clawed at the sheets. He leaned up and she raised her ass up to meet his strokes. Her bottom was blushing a rosy red beneath her golden brown of her skin as it bounced against his abdomen.

" You will find me to be a devoted master, Uhura. I plan to map and touch everything inch of you. I will show you 'kindness' as you put it earlier since it's the least that I can do." he drawled.

The hand knitted into her hair tilted her head back a bit. Her eyes were still shut firmly and her full lips drawn into a pouty frown. His size was still hurting her.

He huffed and stormily flipped her onto her back. " I can take away the pain you are experiencing, would you prefer that?"

She nodded and bit her lip. " Please, Spock."

His eyes narrowed at the mention of his name and whatever control he had gain he lost.

The hand in her hair snaked down to her temples and pulled her mind underneath his. He guided her sense of touch to hover over his so she could feel both the sweet snugness of her pussy around him, the pressure building in his lok's knot and the heavy softness of the breast Spock was currently fondly.

He set her inside his mind with a temporary bond, letting her experience what it felt like to take her as he was currently doing. He felt her dizziness and relief from the flood of his pleasure. " More, please...I wanna feel more." she said arching her back into his hand.

Spock was more than happy to oblige. Greedily, he delved deeper into her mind through the link as she twisted beneath him in bewitched by the feeling of herself in his mind.

While her mouth was moaning with an increase in pitch and shrillness, her mind demanded he take her harder, faster, to fuck her senseless. What a e'shua(demon) his little Reah (Vulcan goddess of death) was. His sirshos'im (soul-eater) Uhura.

He licked and sucked about her breasts as his free hand went to teasing her clit.

" ...you're mine..." he growled. She jerked at the touch but did not reject it. He circled the swollen nub with her own moisture and teased it from its hood.

" Yes, yours. You own me." she whined. She squirmed before him, humming and moaning for him, and he increased his pace.

" You belong to me, I've marked you twice today and I shall do it twice more."

Not for the first time did Spock wonder if there was something wrong with Uhura's body chemistry, particularly her brain's. Her duality was slowly trickling over into him, his human and Vulcan identities becoming more defined and less cohesive.

He felt himself easing away from his inhibitions, feeling more 'free' in his action and unconcerned with his motivation for them.

Emotions he would normally repress boiled up and bubbled over into the reality by way of his words and actions.

It was disconcerting but even that feeling was being torn away from him as if it didn't exist. As if he couldn't feel it. He became so focused on what he could feel that he put all of his efforts into pleasing Nyota because that's what he sensed the most of. The desire for her surged over through the bond and into his fingertips as he continued to fondle her clit like a static shock wave into body.

" Holy SHIT!" she screamed as her body grew stiff as a board before trembling violently against the bed and his body. Nyota's hands left the bed to claw brutally down the side of Spock's arms as her sex clamped down on him like a vice, impossibly tight like it was trying to break his lok in half.

It was the most delicious thing he had ever felt.

The first hot spurts of his seed shot through her and Spock growled loudly, a strange alien roar shaking throughout his chest cavity.

" MINE!" he yelled at her, his face contorted into a frightening feral mask. His mind and thoughts blurred as he focused all his attention on the feeling of the hot heat leaving his body and entering hers. The force and the amount of his ejaculation were so that it had already filled his human's womb and started to gush out along the crease of her backside. She hissed at the hotness of it and shivered as his orgasm hit her through the link as well.

Uhura arched against him and bared her neck, starry scared facing him as she turned her head.

" Mark me! Bite me, Spock!" she urged as their pleasure swirled into a huge, indistinguishable mass making each of them more frenzied the longer they stayed link.

He snarled and surprised Uhura by greedily biting around her nipple, claiming the flesh with a perfect ring of teeth marks circling her areola. He jerked against her as he locked her in place on his lok and inside the cage of his arms. " Mine...!" he said huskily into the flesh of her wound.

She laced her fingers into his hair, panting with a lusty whine while riding out the onslaught of his shared climax. The knot swelling within had her seeing spots and shook harder as another wave came over her.

Nyota choked at his name and he answered in his mind.

/ _I am far from done with you, kafeh (owned). What you started on Mars, I will reconcile here_./

He traced her bottom, gathering his semen on his fingertips before sinking one thick digit into her tight anus followed by another and then a third.

She shook her head in rejection but wiggled into his hand as she tried in vain to stop her hips from bucking up against them. His lok's knot held her firmly in place and until it receded she would stay speared upon him.

He spread his fingers within her and stroked in and out, rubbing along the thin membrane inside to relax her muscles. " I will have you here." he said quietly, watching her, looking for her to deny him but she lay their docile as a _sha'mi_ ( Vulcan sheep).

Once he could withdraw and he held his lok, already erect at the prospect before him and lined up to her puckered entrance. As he slowly pushed in, he pressed his clean hand firmly to her face. Consequences of melding be damned, he needed this from her." _Sharush_ ( Open to me)" he commanded hoarsely as he entered both her mind and body once more.

He couldn't exactly say he was making love to her, but he was a good deal more gentle with her bottom being more fragile and lok's girth not being the most comfortable for her to take in. Nevertheless, they both basked in the light of their combined minds as their bodies rocked against each other of unbidden want.

Nyota was frozen to one spot within his head, overwhelmed by the feeling of being there as well as the 'foreignness' of it. He pulled her towards his sensation of Engulfment and felt her tremble physically as if she were about to fall down a bottomless pit. She was scared, it was the first time he had ever felt or seen her in such a state. A Vulcan's uncontrollable, undeniable pull to his bondmate must be a terrifying thing for a human to behold. He could only describe his want of her, this natural Vulcan emotion that he held for her as a selfish, black want, a deep well abyss that paralleled that of a black hole that would consume and pull at everything her. He didn't want to have her, Spock HAD to have her.

As a human with a culture that perpetuated hate and self but he was saddened by her fear of something that she should desire as a humanoid. He tried to translate his emotions as something that she would understand, so he fished about her mind, slowly picking over her feelings until he found one that mirrored his own in a flat, muted way.

It was based off of experiences of those she trusted which were her sister and her uncle. There was quite a bit of bad blood elsewhere in her acquaintances, many of which had been poisoned by betrayal, from abuse in some cases. She had never been in love but she did love these two greatly. He held that love up against his for comparison so Nyota could observe it.

She timidly looked them over careful though she was distracted by his body still plunging into her and he felt her confusion. _How_ she inquired Spock, _how is it that he could feel this way about her_? _He said felt this way towards her, that wasn't a lie and yet she also felt his disdain and loathing of her_. _How could hate her and be in love with her at the same time?_

Spock paused, thinking it over.

It was true, he did both feel an attachment towards her and yet he could barely tolerate to be in her presence. It seemed for every good quality she had there were two greater vices. He could not explain it, he did not know the reason for his feelings only that they were there and so he tucked them back down and focused on a mutual feeling the both understood.

He rose slightly from the meld as to concentrate on his physical actions. He dug the heel of his free hand against her clit and picked up the paced until he could feel her pleasure fizzing against his mind. She was already so close, the effects of the meld speeding her along and when Spock vee'd her clit between his ring and pinky finger she came around him, pulsing in waves.

Spock swallowed hard, jerking his hips to pull out before spilling his hot seed across belly. He did not want to frighten or hurt her further by having his knot lock against her sphincter and first couple of inches of her anal cavity.

Spock felt Nyota's concern about the time and withdrew from her mind. She was already thinking about her mission, her orders to search and destroy right after being taken by him and Spock confession his feelings for her. Spock felt himself harden in a way that he did not think she could ever undo even if she were to come to him stating she felt the same way.

Why was it that he was left to live with _shon-ha-lock_ for his enslaver and enemy, a woman who murdered for an empire with no questions asked and did not bat an eye at her possession of him. He stepped back from her prone form and looked down at her from under his upswept brow.

" Get yourself clean, packed and leave for your mission. When you come back I will be gone."

She sat up with a jerk, wincing at the soreness between her legs. " What? Why?"

" If you needed to know I would tell you but as it is, I am leaving because I want to."

Nyota's eyes flickered back and forth as she tried to register what happened. " You can't leave!"

" You can not stop me from doing so." Spock replied as he walked to her bathroom to wash his hands, feeling her eyes on him as he heard her stumbled after him.

" You can't go! Where would you go?!" she asked, her voice cracking as she grew more agitated. Spock turned off the facet and bumped against her medicine cabinet as she started to tug at his arm.

A number of pill bottle spilled which sent Uhura scrambling to fetch them. He picked one up and read the label. " Nilemp...the chemical composition of this is ill-suited for consumption, many of which could lead to your system failures in your body. Why do you take these?" he asked picking up another bottle to examine the Viril.

" I have to. I'm under orders." she said with her hand out for the other bottles in his possession.

" You will no longer take these." he said plucking the other bottles from the bend of her arm.

Uhura lost it, screaming and clawing at Spock as he proceeded to walk over to toilet and dump out the pills and flush them away.

" NOOOO! I need them! I'll get killed without them, PLEASE!" she yelled trying to crawl over his body that blocked her from getting to the toilet.

When he finished he stood and looked down at her sobbing form curled up on the ground. " You will kill yourself if you continue to take them."

She looked up with a tear stricken face. " Like you care!" she spat. " You want me dead!"

He did not answer, just stepped over her and continued to clean himself from their earlier activities. " Get cleaned and leave Uhura."

It took about a half hour to compose herself but she did as he bid, packing away her things and taking a shower.

He was tempted to join her, if only for one last time to feel and touch her, but he didn't want the last memories of Uhura to be her scorn as a hot, livid thing within his mind. Once she dried she carefully slipped into her active duty catsuit skant, avoiding eye contact with the Vulcan watching her from the next room. She stared at the bottles lying empty on the floor and shook her head in defeat.

She didn't have enough time to go and visit McCoy before having to report to Kirk she thought and she was far too sore for him to 'receive his favored form of payment'. Uhura already had enough to deal with when Kirk would eventually look her over. The piercings she could explain away but the Vulcan skin cutting would be an issue, not to mention the jagged, tiger-like bite mark around her nipple that looked eerily similar to the ones on her neck.

Everything was falling apart and she couldn't blame anyone but herself. Why did she have to go and save this Vulcan, Spock anyways? He had been nothing but trouble and had made her life a mess without even trying to. Without her pills she would be going into the field, with just her normal energy and strength about her and on top that she would be able to feel emotion, each and every frightening one.

She didn't want to feel the guilt as she slit her supposed enemies throat or the fear as her life flashed before her while facing enemy fire but what choice did she have? Not reporting in have her ending up in the brig where there were worse fates than death. No, she would meet up with her team and face the battle before her like the soldiers of old, ignoring her tender body and the throbbing bite marks at her ears and chest.

Nyota couldn't bring herself to speak to him before she left but it almost felt as if he did so to her within her mind as she left out the door.

 **/ Come back alive./**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmm as far as warnings...uh let's see Kirk is mean to Uhura so if you guys wanna skip that you can but really everybody's horrible to everyone in this story. R &R folks and I'm off to go and be normal.**

Spock got up to pack himself shortly after Nyota left and he had taken a shower. Baths now had a negative connotation for him. Freshly dressed in a pair of sleep pants he had replicated and boxers, he tightened his robe about him and went onto her closet, passing her toilet as he did so.

He did not regret disposing of Nyota's supposed medication but could not mistake the feeling of guilt at her earlier display of distress. Even as the drugs she had taken fused through their bond during their copulation, he could feel their effects beginning to recede in both their bodies.

She had yelled at him quite vehemently that she needed them for combat out in the field and he had denied her their safety at of concern for her long term welfare.

The tall Vulcan huffed at the thought as he went through the belongings in her closet. If he were truly concerned with her safety then he would have forced her to stay here beside him where he could protect her but why do that when he did not plan on taking her with him?

Spock was as much escaping from her as he was the Empire, despite his _shon-ha-lock_ and his poor plan to elude the both of them for the rest of his long life.

Statically speaking he had a better chance of survival staying here and bending Nyota to his will so that he could live in the lap of luxury with her body and mind to amuse him, but he had enough of breaking his ethical codes and overlooking his morals. If he were to choose living a short life in a way he could be proud of would be far superior to a long one filled with a mix of shame and regret.

He was Vulcan and as such he need to conduct himself with the proper decorum. Just the thought of this afternoon's activities had him flushed with shame.

Going into Nyota's mind no matter how tempting and enjoying had been...horribly wrong of him to do. He could blame his mischievous hands all on being under the influence of Uhura's prescription drug riddling his brain after prolonging their mind link but he could not lie that a part of him, the portion of his being held under the sway of engulfment had demanded it and sought to secure his claim over her with a bond whether welcomed or forced.

Even now Spock could feel her irritation and foreboding tickling the back of his head as he made an effort to push her feelings down and away from his own. He did not want to care but if he continued to feel her distress he inevitably would.

He exhaled deeply and went off into her closet rummaging around the floor for a knapsack or duffel bag to place his meager belongings when his hand came across a rush of cool air coming up from between the carpet.

Ever curious he felt along the perimeter until he felt the breeze blowing upwards in the shape of a square.

Tucking his fingers under the padding, Spock lifted the patch up to reveal a compartment underneath. A shallow indentation ran along the top of the alumalite box and Spock carefully opened the top and peered inside.

What he saw then, he would have never expected to find in Uhura's home.

* * *

Uhura walked across the corridor of the small airfield toward her team's assigned shuttle as if she hadn't been worked over by a Vulcan less than an hour ago. Her body ached and the bites still burned but that was the least of her worries.

She wanted to be alone to go over her thoughts, reanalyze what had happened between him and why he would in his mind profess feelings of his alleged alien love while his definite enmity towards her was glaring her in the face as he pounded her into one teary orgasm to the next.

He had taken her body in ways she had never dreamed of, actually made her beg for more like he said he would but there were other things that he had said in the heat of the moment that had gotten under her skin just as much.

Spock accusations of her character stung and burned her more than she thought that would, probably because most of them were true.

Nyota did buy him for herself, to have him around and to dote on him as she would a pet or a child but also to have him please her as a man would a woman. Whatever kindness Nyota tried to show Uhura made Spock grovel for it.

Uhura enjoyed his angst, delighted in his pain. Normally Nyota would have tried to keep her at bay when around those she cared about but she came bursting forth whenever she caught sight of him.

When he first caught her wrists and berated her, Uhura was white hot with anger while Nyota was burdened with shame.

She did hurt him though Nyota only wanted to have him as a friend, maybe more but how could there have ever been more when Uhura regarded the Vulcan as an inferior being and slave? Could any love be born out of such inequality?

To say that she deserved all his maltreatment for her misdeeds would be too simple a judgement. Being raised as a woman, then as a soldier of Earth, Nyota along with all the other women had grown thick exteriors to survive and thus Uhura was born.

You didn't want to sleep with that guy that's hounding you or those men that followed you out of the bar? Then you better defend yourself as baddest, meanest junkyard bitch around that they go looking for easier woman to rape or hope to Cochran that their all limp dick, minute men.

You didn't want to be robbed and tortured to death? Well you better know your way around a phaser or a knife because everyone in the Terran Empire was sniffing out others weaknesses and if you slept that was just one more item to add to the strikes against your strengths.

How was she just going to up and act like the person she had always longed to be for Spock if being herself would get her killed?

Spock was three times as strong as the average man (1.5 times if the man was hyped up on Viril) and he couldn't even save himself!

There he was at that bazaar looking as pathetic and pitiful as she knew she would appear to anybody passing her by if she were to treat him as her equal out in public. If they didn't arrest or shoot the both of them first.

Letting herself fall in love with him would get the both of them killed and she wasn't ready to die.

To fight off her affections she let Uhura have her way and she made a sport out of taunting the poor alien male. While it made her devious half delight in her power it only caused Nyota to shy further and further away from view.

She was felt so convicted every time he would treat her like a lady, the way had she always wanted to be, only to see Uhura take advantage of his good nature and misfortune.

The real stab to Nyota's heart had been sensing his feelings for her, a longing for her, the likes of which she had never seen or felt before along with his almost complete lack of sympathy. The feelings had confused him as well but when Uhura had rebuffed him, Spock had transformed into something more like a Terran man, cold and distant.

Because of it, her inability to explain herself and actions, she drove the one person who had ever felt an inkling of romantic love for her away.

Nyota had let Uhura push Spock too far, of that she was certain. Neither could agree on exactly what they wanted from the Vulcan only that they wanted him around but how would they have ever been able to keep him? She knew from the start just as Zanta had complained that he was far too strong and cunning to be held captive for long.

Like any predator he had waited until he was presented with the perfect opportunity to strike against her, surprisingly with a very sensual vengeance. She shivered at the memory of Spock's hot hands binding her as his cock fucked her mercilessly.

Every dog has his day and Nyota had caged a wolf inside her house.

" Well, well, guess who decided to show up." a familiar voice called out.

Shit, why couldn't it have been Sulu or Chekov? Scotty even?

" Happy to see you too, Kirk." she huffed. Better to put on an air of nonchalance as to not get on his bad side. " I got caught up." She didn't say she was sorry, apologies were for the weak that were trying to save themselves from harsher treatment which she was trying to avoid altogether.

" Sure, whatever, save your excuses for someone that gives a shit, Uhura and get in the shuttle."

She boarded and saw the booty buddies that she had just thought of earlier. " Chekov. Sulu."

They smirked at her, no doubt remembering what she was had been up to when last they saw her.

" Oh Uhura! I barely recognized you without Kirk's cock in your mouth." Sulu snickered.

" Funny, I was just about to say the same for you with Chekov's dick missing from your pie trap." Uhura commented in a flippantly.

Both the pilot and navigator chuckled at her needling but Nyota was nervous. The more time passed the more she felt anxious, scared and tired, none of which she wanted surrounded by this sausage party about to go out and fight the Klingon resistance that was laying waste to Earth United's Plutonian base. When it came to facing one or the other off of her meds, she would rather deal with the Klingons. At least they had an honor code.

Kirk hopped into the shuttle, looking just dangerous as he was gorgeous and Nyota's stomach rolled at the sight. What was he going to do when he spotted the carving and bite mark on her breast? Dammit Spock, if the fucking Klingons didn't kill her because she was off her meds then Kirk surely would.

" That's everybody. Get this gnat into the air out to our ship." Kirk yelled sealing the hatch and coming to stand behind Uhura.

Nyota acted as if she didn't care and was putting away her pack but inside she was terrified of being found out.

" I missed you this weekend." he said hugging her hips and rubbing his groin up against her backside. Nyota bit her cheek to keep from crying out as his pelvis brushing up on the cuts Spock had just made 2 hours earlier. She turned around to face him, putting her frown into what she hoped was a smile but was most likely a sour looking grimace and embraced him back.

" Really, Jim? You couldn't find anybody else to keep you company?" she asked kissing the stubble along his jaw. It was hard and prickly, not at all like the soft whiskers growing along Spock's face. Or the hair covering the rest of his body...

" Hmph, a bed warmer wasn't hard to find but none of them can hold their liquor like you can or hold a candle to your company, baby." he said sweetly, drawing little circles over the fabric covering her hips, every so often hitting a tender mark where Spock's fingers had dug in as he pounded into her, making her toes curl and her eyes water that it felt so good.

Ugh, she needed to stop thinking about Spock! Get your head right, Nyota, you get a good dicking down and you lose your focus! Get right or you're going to end up dead, she chided herself.

" You feeling okay? You seem tired?" he narrowed his eyes curiously.

Nyota sucked at the air between her teeth and pushed Kirk away as Uhura would have and didn't give him an answer to say otherwise. He would probably figure that she was on her period which she hoped against hope that would be the conclusion he would draw. Nyota didn't need to deal with having sex with Kirk on top of fighting those wrinkly headed bastards out on Pluto.

" Sit down so we can go already!" shouted Sulu and she and Kirk settled into their seats alongside the rest of their small compliment. As the shuttle rocketed upwards towards their tiny battle cruiser, Nyota tried and failed again to stop thinking of him.

* * *

Spock lifted the clothing from the box in the floor as if their were fragile artifacts. They may as well have been because he hadn't even seen traces of these items in Nyota's mind but they had her scent all over them. In his hands he held tiny socks and a hand woven blanket for a child. A baby.

Many more infant related items were neatly folded into the box along with pictures of galaxies, some of which he recognized from her assortment of tattoos and drawings of happy, smiling families with children. He searched deeper and came across a worn looking hard copy of Jay Asher's Thirteen reasons why that when opened he found to be hollowed out and filled with random scraps of paper.

That she would slice and rid something as rare as a book of its rare precious innards was one thing but then to fill it back up with paper again was quite another. Would he ever understand humans? More to the heart of the matter was would Spock ever understand her?

Spock picked up a piece at random, noting a date in the corner. Perhaps this was a paper log of her life? Why she would go through the trouble of obtaining something as expensive as paper from a book to record her thoughts and then hide them away was curious as it was illogical. Those were his thoughts until he began reading a few of the entries. He arranged them by the earliest to latest dates but some were without dates.

The journal entries had been written in small scrawling letters on top of the page's print but his eyes' vision also took ultraviolet into account so the ink lifted off the page while her graphite lead letters stayed firmly adhered to the paper's surface.

Zanta told me that if I wrote down my feelings that wouldn't eat me up inside so I'm going to give it a try to make the pain for losing Uncle go away. I could have saved him but he didn't let me! It tears me up inside. He was my best friend besides Zanta. Who's going to be my friend when she goes off to leave with her assigned?

Stardate...

My teachers told me that my assessment test came back with high marks for linguistics. I'm very happy about that because that means I can learn a lot of languages and talk to a lot of people, maybe even aliens! I've only met Zanta's Orion and she seemed happy to practice Kolari with me. I've already passed my tests for Klingon, Andorian and Tellarite. I called Mama about it and she seemed happy. Daddy was not however. He was angry that I didn't get higher marks for combat so he's been training me fight. I wish I was Vulcan so I didn't have to fight, but Daddy tells me they don't exist anymore.

Stardate...

Today was bad at school. Hendorff was angry that I beat him in sparring and found me on my way home. I didn't want to go back to school but Dad made me. I only want to go so I can learn languages to get away from here. I would go to Vulcan but Daddy was right that the planet is gone. I wonder how you get rid of a whole planet?

Stardate...

If I have a baby one day with my assigned maybe I'll name him or her after me or my partner in another language? I saw Zanta's baby and knew that I wanted one of my own. She has to leave the baby at daycare because she is still on rotation for work. I offered to babysit and had a great time with Kofe. He is very sweet and like to fall asleep cuddling me. I want a baby just like him.

Stardate...

I met my assigned partner for the first time today. I think we both liked the way the other looked but I'm not sure about how he acts. He seems to say all that I want to hear and nothing of what I wouldn't. In short, I think he's a liar but he's a good one though. I'm not sure if he'll ever want the children will have to make together.

Stardate...

He didn't want to wait until we were reassigned for breeding to have sex and we did it at the training compound. It was okay, I guess, he said as much. He says I'll have everything I've ever wanted but he can't give me that because it doesn't exist here.

Stardate...

I've started my rounds of Viril and Nilemp and they're about to add another. It makes it easier to fit in at the academy. Zanta doesn't have to stand up for me anymore and my father no longer looks at me as a failure or a nerd. He's so happy I've finally become the perfect warrior no perfect machine that he always wanted me to be. It was stupid of me to ever want a family of my own or a husband who loves me. How the hell could I ever have that with that lying, son of bitch Kirk on earth? I know he'll leave me for the stars as soon as I'm landbound with pregnancy, but I want to be out there too, dammit! It's not fair! It's not fucking fair!

Stardate...

Kirk and I have been placed on Captain Pike's roster for suppressing the Deltans and Betazoids. It's harder to fight them because they don't fight back. Have you ever had to kill someone who didn't defend themselves? Worse yet are the sick ones that project their fear and pain onto you. When you hit them you can feel as if you were punching and stabbing yourself. Uhura doesn't mind though, she enjoys it so I go and let her do what I cannot. I guess I'm not Dad's perfect machine after all.

Stardate...

I've killed a lot lately, the aliens trying to rise up against us. Why do they even bother? Don't they know they're only wasting their time and sacrificing themselves for nothing in return? I can't even leave the Empire and I'm human! Every single one of them I kill seems like such a waste, but Uhura thinks they're stupid for even trying. I'm almost inclined to agree with her if I couldn't put myself in their place so easily.

Stardate...

They started me on Rexquil two weeks ago and none too soon because I got jumped by a Vulcan today. I don't know why I even got in the situation for him to do so but there was something about him that I couldn't shake. I knew the others would kill him so I talked him up to the guys so they would sell him. It wasn't better but at least he would be living, right? But then the mother fucker knocks me down and bites me! Uhura took charge and I don't remember much afterwards...only when she was going in to bite him. Why was she biting him? He seemed like he didn't really want to hurt me but it wasn't like Uhura was giving him much of a choice. I keep on having these thoughts about him, like we should have stayed around each other or something, I dunno it's stupid. I just can't get him off of my mind.

Stardate...

Zanta was the only one to remember my birthdate and gave me a slave. I looked and surprisingly found my Vulcan from Mars. He hates me I can tell, but then Uhura did bite him. I don't know why but I had to have him. He'll probably try and kill me or escape but I couldn't leave him. I had to have him with me. Uhura wants him too but I'm afraid of what she'll do if she gets a hold of him. Even though she might hurt him, she'll keep us both safe from him. I wonder what his name is? Does he feel this weird feeling too, of wanting to be around me? Uhura had a tattoo put on his skin like he was a Romulan but she used Vulcan letters instead of Romulus designs. She did it to get at both me and the Vulcan but I like what she choose even if she did it out of spite.

Spock stopped reading the missives and got up to look for a reflective surface. All of his searches for a mirror had yielded nothing but his interest in his back was again at the forefront of his mind.

He went to the kitchen and looked over Uhura's pots and selected a skillet with a shiny side. He shrugged off his robe and ordered a large mug of coffee. He then poured replicated liquid onto a dish, using the dark surface to reflect his bare tattoo back onto the surface of the pan. His arched brow lifted in confusion as the read the inscription.

Nufau au sochya - yi dungi ma tu sochya ( Offer them peace, then you will have peace)

Spock exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes to help aid in his meditative reflection.

Offer who peace? The Empire? This duo horrible of Nyota and Uhura?

It was a high calling to perform for something or the someones that he knew to be so very fickle and conflicted. Was something like peace even possible for them?

How was he to make amends with an alien female that had abused him and sold him into slavery and purchased him in his station of service with no thoughts of freeing him? How was he to muster up some feeling of concordance with someone who was broken on one half and demonic on the other, someone that both admired his morality and sought out to destroy those very same values?

Nyota seemingly wanted to be saved, from Terra, from the Empire, from herself and she hoping that someone like Spock in turn to do so but how?

It was clear that she was not entirely in control of Uhura and that the odious manifestation drew its strength from Nyota's distress and her medication. He noted that her entries became more and more erratic the longer she was on the pills, no doubt Uhura had taken up the pen as well.

Hopefully this 'personality' would wane with the withdrawal and sobriety from the drug's absence but Spock had no guarantee that would work.

It could be that Uhura had formed and developed as a coping mechanism from her schooling and family life and went a good deal deeper than psychotropic medication.

Spock opened his eyes and walked over to Nyota's living room bay window. Outside he watched the contrail forming behind a number of shuttles going into outer reaches of Earth's atmosphere.

He tugged at the bond still held within the recesses of his mind and felt Nyota curl tightly around him before Uhura pushed away, smearing his mind with memories of their encounter as she parted. She seemed particularly taken with her new markings and hoped that they would meet again for him to add a few more.

The tear-jerking sensation of his teeth sinking into the soft tissue of her breast as he made her climax for the second time had been a favorite for her. Uhura was contented in the fact that if she were to be dominated that it be a male of her choosing and one that was strong enough to subdue her. Spock not only met her criteria, he exceeded it.

" Uhura, you still need to be reminded of who is in charge." he muttered to himself cutting off the connection. He looked down at his groin with a tiny grimace at the erection pushing tightly against his boxers, the fabric only making his ache for Nyota worse. Or was it just Nyota's body he was hungry for?

Uhura had a unique of teasing him and now that sex had been added it was a new level of torment.

He took a hold of himself, adjusting his lok within his underwear and recited Surak verses to calm his arousal.

Wherever she was headed he could feel a gap widening between them which left him both relieved and lonesome. If his people were ever prone to superstition Spock would believe that Nyota had somehow cursed him.

Peace? What peace? Uhura had the Sage's teaching embedded into his skin as a declaration of war. If he wanted Nyota he would have to pry her from everyone else's hands. This assigned partner, the Terran Empire and most importantly Uhura.

" So be it." he said with acceptance. Spock traced his steps from the kitchen back to Nyota's closet to finish up packing. If she returned before he left, was able to speak with Nyota and gain her permission to do so, Spock would subdue and habituate Uhura to himself and leave her under Nyota's control.

Spock did not like the position he was in or the effect the knowledge of Nyota's life through her log entries was doing to him. She saved him and tortured him and he taken and used her both in mind and body but did not kill her. They were even, were they not?

He felt the gentle prodding of Nyota's mind. Perhaps she was asleep and seeking him out. He did not want to touch her but as he did so he felt a flare of her happiness and then contentment.

Spock looked at the corner in which he had gathered his belonging and a few other items for travel as he puzzled over his next logical step.

" What is to be done, about Nyota Uhura?" he said aloud, half hoping, illogically so to her the answer.

* * *

Nyota lay panting beneath a smug looking, equally out of breath Kirk. He had always been a good lover. She thought he would be the most selfish but the blonde maverick went out of his way to make sure she came first and hard if he could manage.

He was no Spock though.

He pulled out and Nyota hissed with soreness. She couldn't deny Kirk possession and use of her body, no partner was allowed to as that was an expressed law assigned females to their male counterparts but she really wished he had just assumed that she was menstruating. He fingered the bandage at her breast and looked at it thoughtfully.

" How do you say you got this again?"

She sat up and Kirk rolled off of her to get his clothes back on to get back to the bridge.

" Got into a fight with some punks in my neighborhood. They don't like that my shit doesn't stink." she joked trying to ward him off.

He eyed the strip along her bottom as well and shrugged. " Whatever you say. Hey you know what I heard?"

Nyota's heart thudded in her chest and she fiddled with her suit to hide her shaking hands. " What's that?"

Jim zipped up his jacket and leaned on the wall right next to the door. Her only way out.

" I heard that you got yourself a slave for your birthday. A Vulcan in fact." he said staring at her with cool eyes, despite the brightness of their blue. She felt hunted, like Kirk was looking for her to make the wrong step.

" Oh really? From who?" she asked as she zipped her boots and came to stand beside him.

" You're not denying it?" he asked, stroking one of the small silver hoops looped into the cartilage of her ear's pinna.

" Why would I?"

The finger caressing her ear paused and his other hand shot out grabbing her shoulder, swinging her to the wall and knocking her up against it.

" Are you trying to run a game on me Uhura? Because I can play if you want to. Hell, everybody here can." he said with a wild look in his eye.

" You wanna sleep around on me, huh? I figured you would but not with some alien garbage!" he spat tearing into her clothing and ripping of her bandages. He stared angrily at the bite around her nipple. Kirk then turned her body around jamming her shoulders against the wall and pulling her pants and the bandage underneath down further off her ass to look at the Vulcan cursive in disgust.

He crowded her against the wall taking her clit between his fingers and pinched at it as he continued his rant in hushed tones in her ear. "If you want someone to fuck I'll have the whole crew run a train on you so we can get rid of that little wandering eye and that itch in your snatch...you would like, that wouldn't you? I know Hendorff has a thing for you, wouldn't you like to spend a little time alone with him?"

Uhura shook her head furiously and bit at her lip as he rubbed up against her and mellowed his touch between her thighs. She hated when Kirk got like this. He knew all her nightmares without even knowing her. He scared her, Uhura and Nyota. Even as a predator Uhura could recognize when she had become the prey.

Kirk was pleased to see her grovel, especially since it was so rare for her to do so. He dragged her backward towards the cabin's desk, pulled out the chair and laid her across his lap as he sat down.

" You're such a bad girl, Uhura, but I wouldn't have you any other way. I love your spirit. Love the way you laugh when your captives cry, love the graceful way you cut them into pieces, love what a perfect little kitty you have but I can't live with the thought of you fucking around on me!" he yelled just as the first swat to her bottom hit her. She cried out and scrambled to get off his lap but Jim had his elbow digging into the base of her neck, holding her painfully in place.

Jim spank her until she screamed and did not stop until she was sobbing for him to stop. He threw her onto the bed and stood up before her.

Kirk leaned down, chuckling softly, pushing a few strands of her hair out of her face before patting her shoulder. Nyota closed her eyes when she spotted his erection in his pants. Spanking her had excited him and sex was the farthest thing from her mind.

" Don't you dare fuck around on me, come here still smelling like the filthy vermin that you let into you and prance around in front of me like filet mignon when you're handing me the sloppy seconds! I want him sold, out of your house and I need you to remember..." he whispered into her ear as the hand at her shoulder went to her throat and tightened its hold. " That if anybody owns anyone, that mister is me. Next time you forget it, I will make sure you won't ever again, if you even survive the lesson."

Kirk straightened his jacket and walked back out to resume his station on the bridge.

Uhura laid there brooding but after a while Nyota started to cry.

She hated this. Hated everything, it felt like there was nothing for her only against her.

She yelped and sniffled as she sat up and went to retrieve her gauze strips. After her breast bandage was back in place she picked up the piece for her backside and stared at the blood markings the cut produced.

She could actually read it now even though it was backwards. She couldn't believe the inscription but there it was, etched in blood.

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she dried them with her hair. Nyota smelled Spock among the strands, his warmth and scent and yearned foolishly for his comfort. She felt a calm surround her and she clung to it as she clutched her hair against her face.

She didn't want to be here, she didn't belong here, this life was not meant for her no matter how hard she tried to fit the mold. The longer she tried the more Uhura took over and the less Nyota could remember herself.

There were times now when she reflected on her scrap journal things she didn't even remember wanting. Like a baby. How the hell could she be a mother like this and around that monster Kirk?

Nyota cried now in earnest exhaustion and fear making her tired. It felt good no matter the pointlessness of it. It wouldn't help her situation but it did help her soul. She took some soothing breaths as she straightened her clothes and fixed her boots. She couldn't stay here like this and the longer she did the more of a risk she ran of Kirk coming back to find her with that erection he was sporting after spanking her. With that thought she was definitely ready to leave.

When Kirk and Uhura has been 'amorous' earlier before their blow up, Chekov had already announced a 20 minute countdown time until the arrival of their cruiser to Pluto.

It was time to face the warriors of Kronos without all of her amour.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Sadly this doesn't have as much smut as I normally would have in a story so I'll make up for that in some one-shots elsewhere.

Spock ate his dinner quietly at the dining room table, disappointed again that Nyota had not returned to her home.

His fingers fidgeted across his forehead, mussing his freshly shorn locks. Finding no mirror still Spock had used Nyota's blade to shave and cut his hair with varied success on both ventures.

Though definitely not symmetrical, Spock's hair was shorter around the edges and no longer trailed down his back in a ratty ponytail.

Uhura's feeling of disquiet gave him a throbbing headache for the past 27 or so hours. Nothing had alleviated the pain, no matter the amount of sleep, food or water he took in.

No matter the distance he put between them, Spock would find Nyota drawing ever closer until she settled in beside him.

He finished the last of his asparagus, already over-chewed mush in his mouth and cleansed his palette with another cup of water. They were no need to stay up any longer, she was not coming back tonight.

" I should have never allowed you to leave." he chided her aloud as much as in his mind.

He had no idea that Nyota's departure from Earth and emotional upset would afflict him so. After packing his things away Spock spent the better half of the rest of the day reading through the rest of her diary and pacing the halls, his ears pricking up in interest at every time he thought he heard her outside the door. He had only meant to enjoy himself during their mental contact and later pleasure her with it as well but now the reality of the bond's effects were quite apparent.

At a time where his unity by mind demanded that he fight alongside and protect her as a bonded one in peril, he stayed earth-side with plans to abandon Nyota for good.

As a result his biology turned against him, making her unanswered call for assistance and calm morph into a physical pain verging on illness.

Spock's stomach churned, threatening the upheaval of his dinner contents as he sat on his bed. Staying here would be of no use he thought so he grunted and stood back up again walking into her bedroom and laying across her unmade bed. The scent of her clinging to the sheets soothed his discomfort immediately. The duvet bunched over to one side of the frame still held the musky smell of their mating making Spock's nose twitch as his body reviewed the memory of her curling into his touch. His fingers locked around the pillow, seeking to deepen the connection between them only to be met with the satiny fluff of the coverlet.

The Vulcan snagged one of the indented pillows flopped carelessly over the bed and was rewarded with the release of her essences as his head rested down atop it. He gave up fighting their distance and enveloped her as best he could, his first few attempts awkward for lack of practice. Nyota grew emboldened and pushed against him, the pressure of her in his mind actually welcoming. He sighed and snuggled into feathered pillow, purring at feeling of their accord.

Spock had 296 reasons not to embrace Nyota as a bondmate, let alone a civilized person but logic had never dictated the one you fell in love with. By almost all accounts she was horrible, an abomination even to her own terrible species but he try as he might, the time spent in her company had made her out to be his irrational kindred ka'tra.

No one had ever loved her, no where near the way his engulfment had longed for her and Spock no longer faulted her for her wariness. He need only to show her that she had nothing to fear from him and that there was indeed a different way of living life than what she saw around in the Terran Empire.

The only thing that had truly tied Spock to the alpha quadrant had been his wife and homeworld. From birth he had been bonded to one and then at age seven betrothed to the other and when both had been destroyed he took up his military career as his only means to live but with Nyota he had been given new meaning. He could teach her how it was to be loved.

He growled into the pillow and for the second time since she had gone he felt himself grow stiff without her to aid him.

Spock took a hold of his lok and pulled the pillow closer as he thought about all of the things he would do to his wicked ashayam.

* * *

Nyota was roused from her dreaming for the second time by the blood curdling scream of Chekov being processed through the Klingon justice system. It was similar to the way the Terran soldiers conducted theirs but no one was sold and they was a good deal more yelling.

The first dream had been more inviting. A tremor ran through her as she pictured Spock groaning above her in a lucid vision. He had her totally Lok-whipped.

Shifting from where she was shackled, Uhura looked up and out of her good eye to see the young man being skewered on the end of one of the Klingon's Gin'tak spear. He was suspended several feet in the air and gripping the pole with both his hands in vain as he tried to push himself off.

Uhura licked at her swollen lip and looked away. Watching other people being executed wouldn't help her in trying to escape the same fate.

The whole operation had gone to shit, whether someone in the Empire had sold them out or the resistance came across better sources of intelligence was a moot point now. The Klingons had trounced them as soon as they shuttled down and steadily cut them down one tIq (fight) at a time. They were hidden among the rocks at every position one of their transports had landed, picking them off with phaser fire if they weren't high level threats and went in to capture officers and the higher ranking enlisted crewmembers to stand trial.

Those surrounding Kirk had almost gotten away and would have too but when word got out about the infamous Captain James T. Kirk of the Terran Empire being within the resistance grasp, they soon found their already poor position of defense overrun with soldier hell-bent on seizing him. That man was nothing but trouble for her and if the others wouldn't have shot her for munity, she would have picked the man up and thrown him to the Klingons herself.

" NEXT TO THE STAND!" roared the Commander in horrible standard.

Uhura stepped forward spitting and cursing the crowd in their tongue, before coming to a stop a ten feet away from her judge. She knew herself to be damned, a impish sprite created in part to protect Nyota and was at her end. This would be her last deed, a last performed duty to herself because if there was anyway for Nyota to survive the Klingons without her meds it was Uhura. She transformed her face into a fierce scowl and shouted at the alien standing before her.

" jee-KKAM! ( I STAND)" she snarled and laughed at the jeering crowd. " tOgh! ( HURRY UP)!"

If Klingons loved anything besides their bloodwine and their honor, it was a rowdy brute with the promise of a good fight. All things that Uhura loved actually. It was a shame she was manifested in a human body, she would have been the perfect Klingon.

" Sujalth 'e' yImev! ( EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!)" the leader growled banging a femur bone as a makeshift gavel against the arm of his chair.

" tlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a'? ( You speak our language?)"

" KKijah. jee-yaj-chew. ( Yes. I understand it fully.)" she yawned as if bored. She was far from it. Blood had already been spilled and her lust for more was running high. Hopefully not much of hers would be on the floor along with her comrades.

He glared at Uhura and back at the crowd, stroking the whiskers of his beard at the strange human before him.

"Gah, humans..." Rokess grumbled, just as annoying as they were entertaining. The small human female before him had been checked off earlier as a higher commissioned officer, from her knowledge of their language. Processing all these pests had been an interesting but tiring endeavor and now it finally seemed that they would have a highlight to the evening as Kirk was to be left in the brig until further orders.

This Targ sow was just as arrogant and bawdy as a Klingon female warrior. Her pride made him almost over look her hideously flat forehead.

She could tell that her rude forwardness had gotten his and everyone else's attention and in a good way. Where all the other human we're probably drugged out of their minds, either begging for mercy or shouting at them in standard only, Uhura stood speaking and acting as one of them.

She sneered with her head held high under Rokess' gaze, her small chest puffed out as if she were the largest, most fearsome alien to be reckoned with. Showboating with the Klingons went a long way so long as you were able to back it up. In her current situation she had no choice in the matter of whether or not to. The call for justice would be answered with blood.

Commander Rokess smiled and adjusted his grip on the bone he held, jabbing the polished ivory in her direction. " nuq 'oH ponglIj'e'? ( What are you called/ Your name?)"

Uhura grinned broadly and rolled her narrow shoulders as if it took great effort to move her muscles. " UHURA, 'oH pongwIj'e'! ( I am the one called UHURA/ They call me UHURA!)" she turned and roared to the crowd as they booed and heckled her from the surrounding circle. They certainly hated her, but in an endearing way as she noted some of the amused smiles. Silly human they were surely thinking.

Rokess observed Uhura as she goaded the crowd and knew to watch her a bit more closely. She was up to something but he wasn't sure of what. Perhaps switching to standard would get to the heart of the matter.

" Uhura of Earth, you are charged with war crimes against the Klingon Empire. How do you stand?" Rokess prodded.

" Guilty...only of being a formidable warrior of Terra." she smiled coyly.

The Klingons circled about her went wild with a shouts for her heart. Uhura looked about her, smiling at the crowd as if they were pouring out her praise.

" I call ja-chuq!" she shouted as loudly as her voice could manage. The crowd went into near hysterics.

" 'e' yIjatlhqa' ?! ( Say that again?!)" Rokess sputtered in disbelief. That this Earther even knew about that particular honor fight was bizarre but that she would call for one was astounding.

" I declare a challenge for my honor and life because neither are mine to give or for you to take. One has already been promised my life. My death by his hands will restore my house and its honor. If I win, I shall return to Earth to reap his retribution but if I lose..." she stared into the eager faces hanging on her every word. "...you may gladly have my life and the honor of being the one to slay me."

A young female warrior parted from the crowd and spit on the floor in front of Uhura, frowning with teeth bared. " 'ghobe! yIDoghQo'! bi-YOOD, cho-MAGH! ( No! Don't be stupid/silly! She/You are dishonest and treacherous!)" she snarled.

Uhura glared and spat back at her. " It is my right to call it. I am as much a warrior for my Empire as you are for yours, milkbreath! Run along back to your mother's teat."

The Klingon's nose flared in angered and Uhura awkwardly pulled her collar down as best she could with her hands bound, displaying Spock's old and fading bites circling her neck. " My Vulcan owner, who has claimed me as his, awaits my return. I have dishonored him. Brought shame upon him and I owe him my life. You would not be granting me freedom, only another means to my end! So let me have my fight!"

" Vulcans do not condone slavery! More lies from your blunt tooth mouth! No Vulcan would ever lay down with someone as dogged as you, flat face!" the female Klingon bellowed.

Uhura frowned and leaned forward with a scowl. " cho-nuKK. ( You bother me/ Stop bothering me.)"

The audience grew excited, clearly sensing the build up for a battle. The female smirked and flipped her hair in a childish fashion, her cleavage bouncing as she laughed. " ka-SHOOJ-Ah? Do-Kha. ( Am I disturbing you? How unfortunate...)"

Uhura judged her weight and the distance between them before dipping down into a sprint. The alien looked down in surprise to find the lithe human below her as Uhura sprung her body up underneath her chin striking her head back with a resounding smack.

The crowd roared along with the young Klingon, who was grabbing for the qutluch ( multi-point double edged dagger) at her waist and advanced towards Uhura who stood firmly and called once more for her challenge to be granted. Just as the female raised her dagger, Rokess struck his gavel on his armrest for order.

" Ensign Jurisse!" he shouted in standard, drawing everyone's attention back in the change of tongue.

" Hija-qaH?( Yes, sir?)" the Klingon in question answered snapping to attention.

" The human has called for the challenge of jah, and we unlike them, actually honor and keep our traditions! You see as clearly as I that she is mark like those of the bonded Vulcans, no human mouth could manage that. If you do not wish her to go back to her master then kill her in honorable battle on the qaDrav ( battle ground/ chosen arena) and do not sully your house with a dishonorable kill. Besides how hard could it be to kill this small human? Even when given a blade for the match she is so weak and scrawny looking." he said matter of factly. " Free her and give her a qutluch as well. Here is where you make your stand human."

As a couple of males freed her hands and gave her a tri pointed blade, Uhura smirked haughtily. Klingons and their stupid ethics codes and honor bullshit. If and when she whooped this trick she would have the rest of them eating out of her hand. In the meantime, she had to survive long enough to do it.

She twisted and tossed the knife about in her hand, getting a feel for it's balance. It was heavier than what she was comfortable with but she could manage, she just wouldn't be as fast on her strikes.

Jurisse approached with her weapon leveled towards Uhura's throat. " Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam! ( Today is a good day to die!)"

Uhura chuckled and took a low stance. " Not for me, it isn't. bi-SHOOV! ( Let's fight!)"

* * *

Spock bolted upright, gasping for air, the sheets in a sticky tangled mess around him. He clutched his head, squeezing his eyes tightly. He was in pain like he had never felt. A great roiling mass of burning was unfurling its arms inside of his abdomen and holding him paralyzed in place. He lifted the sheets and felt along his stomach and was perplexed to feel no wound or tenderness along his skin.

Spock then focused on the stabbing throb and noted with curiosity that the pain did not originate in his body but Uhura's.

Unfamiliar with the use of their bond and most likely unaware of it altogether, Nyota had projected whatever she felt through it in an endless feedback but this sensation was new. Whatever had happened she was gravely injured.

His sides ached and his chest felt constricted.

" Nyota." he whispered into the darkness of her bedroom, grieved when he did not feel her again within the bond.


	10. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks for all the followers, reviewers, favoriters...(sp? bah, whatevas, new word), and folks doing all the above, I really appreciate all of it and it really helps to keep me tapping away. Sorry, no smut this time around but it's going to get...real, on this next two chapters, warning you now.

I'm thinking about writing a not so torture ridden, insane chapter followed by one that tender hearted, sane headed folks can skip. Stay tuned.

* * *

It was a late afternoon when she returned.

Nyota had received a number of comm messages all of which he ignored answering or looking over.

It was clear she wasn't coming back. He had not felt her over the past week and no word from her personal had been sent through. She was dead and Spock just had to muster his strength to get over her. He had secured all the means needed to escape, including tapping her bank accounts and transferring them to a Romulan Imperial account.

His bags were gathered near the door but he stood glumly looking back at Nyota's room. Spock had taken her journal and a shirt that smelt the most strongly of her, each poor substitutes for want he really wanted. She never had a chance. They never had a chance.

He was looking down at the book as it sat on his satchel when the receiver jingled a new set of chirps and Spock saw from the screen that it was the concierge of Uhura's building.

For lack of a better reason not to, he curiously buzzed the transmission through.

" Uhura residence."

The concierge looked him over quizzically before pasting on a modest smile.

" Ah yes, the is Thomas Reddington manning the lobby desk and I'm speaking with Mr..."

" Spock."

He nodded vigorously as if he had just forgotten his name and hadn't heard it for the first time. " Why yes, of course, Mr. Spock. I was wondering if you could be ever so kind as to come and escort Ms. Uhura back to her condo?"

Spock paused. Uhura was back here on Earth? When did that happen? Why couldn't he feel her?

He was packed, money procured, shoes obtained and transportation booked, he should just leave now but he stood frozen, confused as to why she hadn't just come up to the apartment herself.

" She is in the lobby?"

Reddington gave a sheepish look and nodded meekly back at Spock. " Ah yes, she is umm 'sitting' on one of our parlor settees right now. She is unable to move any further and refuses to let anyone touch her. She has also refused medical treatment for her various maladies."

Spock swallowed apprehensively. " She is seriously injured?"

" It would appear so, looks like she got into a bit of trouble to say the least. She no longer appears to be bleeding but the evidence of such actions are quite apparent on her clothing." Reddington said in hushed tone.

Spock's mind was reeling while his body was singing praises to his good fortune. Uhura was back alive and hopefully, no worse for wear. His _katelau_ (mate).

" Mr. Spock will you be..."

The last few words of Reddington's sentence were cut off as Spock shut down the comm and raced out of the door to the turbolift.

His heart raced in his side as he zipped down towards his mordant lady, hoping his face did not betray his excitement in seeing her again. If ever he should rely on his Vulcan heritage it was now as he pursued this woman. Uhura definitely need to be taken in hand while his Nyota needs to careful tending too.

The door slide back and Spock stepped out, greeted shortly after by Thomas as he rushed over from his desk.

" Right this way if you please." he motioned, bowing his head and lead the way over towards the far left side of the building's entrance.

There on the small couch just as the concierge said was Nyota, curled up like a kitten, her clothing in ragged and her body looking just as worn. Her beautiful heart shaped face was covered in a gummy looking nosebleed and her eyes were nearly swollen shut from bruising. A Klingon blade was held firmly in her left hand as her right hand hugged her side.

Caked in muck, blood and filth, the stench of her body hit his nose in a malodorous wave. Spock's eyes were equally assaulted with her frail body colored in ten different shades of black, blue and yellow. What had she gotten into? If he didn't notice her breathing he would have thought her dead.

Spock allowed himself a very deep sigh and stepped towards her and away from Reddington.

" Nyota. _Kum'i_ ( Wake up). Your master is here to take you home."

Thomas stared at him wide eyed at the mention of the word master as Nyota's eyes fluttered open and zeroed in on him.

" _Ha. Nam-tor sarlah_. ( Yes, I'm coming)"

Spock was disheartened to hear her agreeable reply come so readily. Where was her fire, her domineering spirit? He became even more concerned when he saw her struggle to sit up and collapse back on the golden sittee her limbs gave way to fatigue. As she moved to try once more, he stilled her with a hand to her face.

" _Naph, hif-bi tu throks_. ( Your thoughts, give them to me.)"

She pushed her puffy face into his touch and Spock aligned his hands along the side, carefully avoiding most of the bruising.

He hissed as he was buffeted by the onslaught of Nyota's pain. She hurt everywhere. He ignored the temptation to slip into her memories and thoughts for an explanation, that would come later, and went to work checking over her welfare. She was in critical condition at best, multiple broken bones, gashes, lacerations, puncture wounds and dehydration were just a few of the things Spock listed out.

At her mind's core their bond flagged as if caught in a maelstrom, frayed and flimsy. Though temporary bonds typically lasted upwards to a month, the link appeared to have snapped from the tension of Uhura's battle, so intense was her focus to live and return to Spock. Return to him? _Uhura_ had _wanted_ to?

He withdrew a bit from her mind from meld to link, bringing his consciousness to the forefront. Spock was both touched by Uhura's regard and wary of her reasoning behind it. Spock gathered Uhura's battered form into his arms and stood with his fingers still locked onto her face.

He turned to Reddington, and noted the man's interest in his touching of Nyota's face. " Mr. Reddington, I need you to retrieve the following items for me and have them delivered to our residence." he said, before launching into a list of medical supplies and groceries.

" Let any person coming to call on us know that Ms. Uhura will not be accepting any visitors."

When Reddington did not readily leave Spock glared at him. " Go. Now."

The lobbymen scuttled away trying to determine which direction in which to go first as Spock brushed past him with Nyota in his arms into the golden turbolift.

She was hot, burning with a fever that made her feel more like a Vulcan than a human. She looked up at him and smiled stiffly. " You cut your hair. You really hacked at it. Looks horrible..." she teased pushed her fingers through his butchered bang.

" I did well given the circumstances."

She frowned then and looked down at the blade secured at her side. " You always did well given your circumstances, Spock. Things will get easier for you."

" What do you mean?"

He stepped free of the lift and walked down the hallway towards her condo door. Uhura fidgeted and pushed at Spock with a strength she had not exhibited down below in the foyer until she wiggled free of his arms. She swayed over to entryway and it opened automatically at her approach. She lurched forward just as he caught her elbow.

" Nyota, what did you mean things would get easier? Are you speaking of my freedom? You are being irritatingly vague."

Uhura growled as shook her arm in his grip. " Let...me...go!"

As he released her Nyota stumbled into apartment and leaned heavily on the wall for balance.

She was a complete and utter mess. Though she tried to remain standing, her muscles relented and gave way to gravity. Nyota slid down and slumped against the floor in a wheezing ball with her hands fisted on her left side. A huge gash ran across the back of her hand and was healing with a bright purple scar. Why not reddish brown, why would that wound coagulate and form a violet scab?

" Nyota! What has transpired?" he asked with his nostrils flared in disgust. The longer he remained in her presence the more her condition seemed far more serious than the light link led him to believe. Was she dying?.

She flinched at the sound of his voice but smiled weakly through cracked, bloody lips as she caught sight of his tall, lean form marching towards her.

" Oh,...got in a fight. You should see...other guy. Much...worse." she croaked in between breaths, her tongue fat and numb from dehydration.

" I find that statement hard to believe." Spock said glumly. She looked terribly ill, what he could see of her eyes behind the swollen bruised skin now looked dry and blood shot. She was already thin before but now she looked like a rag doll whose stuffing had torn out.

Spock crouched over her and tried to assess her health through the small repair to their frayed bond. He already knew it to be poor but he could not be sure if she were actually at risk of dying.

She blinked slowly, her turning eyes bright and glassy like marbles from fever and unshed tears as she peered up at his face while he pulled at her mind, curious to know why she was so demure. Even with as tired and sick as she was, this was not the reception Spock thought he'd receive. His fierce tigress was now reduced to a clawless, mangy she-cat.

Spock studied her for 5.73 minutes, wondering if it was Uhura staring up at him or Nyota when he felt something between them shifted and Nyota slipping away from his mind. Panicked he focused in on her face as she took a slow breath and bared her neck to him. A line of bruises that looked suspiciously like a handprint circled her neck like a depraved choker necklace, mottling her beautiful honey brown skin. His poor Nyota, who had done all of this to her?

"You can do it..., I owe you. I'm so sorry."

" I can do what, Uhura?"

" Kill me."

Spock looked at her frozen in disbelief as she laid their beneath him using what may have been how last breaths to offer him her life.

" I do not want to."

" You're lying. I felt it. On Mars, at the market, in the bath, you wanted to end me." she wheezed.

" You are not well." he stated the obvious in a human fashion, hoping to distract her away from this...peculiar form of atonement. He had heard of humans making unusual last requests if they felt that death was near but he surely did not expect it from Nyota.

" Go on, do it! You're the only person who deserves to take my life and I don't want to live anymore...I fought...I..." she stopped in a fit of coughing Spock leaned her over to her side. He was sure if she was better hydrated she'd be in tears by now. Her emotional balance was completely off and swayed by morbid thoughts of death. Of him.

" Do not speak, you are causing further injury to yourself." he said with more than a little emotion in his voice than he intended. He wanted to blame her own feelings of grief filtering over to him but he knew the pain to be his own.

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. " No, I'm only alive now because of you. I had to find you, get back to you and say I'm sorry. I pushed you away so I wouldn't care about you but I do. I don't know why but I do, I care for you in a way that makes me feel out of control and that scared and still scares me. I don't know what to do with you. With this!" she said gesturing feebly with her hand between the two of them. One of her fingers appeared broken and swollen making her hand movement look a bit grotesque.

Nyota opened her eyes and stared blankly at his hand beside her on the floor. " Back when you touched me on Mars, I could feel who you were and what you were about, past all your anger and rage and I was in awe. I would have gladly traded with you if I weren't such a coward, even with you being on the losing team. All of my life I fought to survive, to live but I ended up living a lie and what's the point of that!?" she huffed drily, banging a fist to the floor for emphasis.

" What do you mean?" Spock asked. He was already having trouble trying to understand her words but her meaning was elusive as well. The thought of melding crossed his mind but he held his hands at bay. Better for her to try and explain herself in a way she was most familiar with.

" You lived your life they way you wanted to Spock. You were a slave to no one, not even me and you are freer than any human here on Earth. You may have your traditions trying to bind you but you won't get killed for not following them! Living in fear of what could happen to me kept me in bondage to the Empire and eventually myself and I can't do it anymore! I refuse!" she sputtered, her tongue beginning to fail her.

Spock looked down at her sadly. Nyota had finally taken charge of herself, only to forfeit her life shortly thereafter. As much as he may have wanted her to, he knew he could not make her want to live.

" You seek to make amends with me then?" he asked solemnly.

" Yes, my life is yours. Take it, I'm not fighting for it anymore. I can't." she sighed.

He tilted his head and observed her once more in the soft light of the apartment. She was a pitiful creature. Unloved and unlovable, despised by aliens of all walks of life and abused by those who were her own. Death would be merciful to grant her. She was lying still as a newborn fawn on the ground before him as he made his decision and held her breath when he started to speak.

" Very well."

Spock waited two beats before he slipped his hand behind her neck and lifted it to his mouth. It curved into his hold, molding to the shape of his palm as her breath rattled through her windpipe in harsh gasps. Nyota closed her eyes when she felt his breath graze across her jaw followed by the point of his teeth along her neck.

She tensed and steeled herself for his final blow but when it can his teeth barely pierced her skin.

She turned her head, slowly looking at him in panicked confusion. Did he plan to kill her some other way? Why was he waiting? She had fought a klingon warrior in a deathmatch, survived her journey smuggled inside a Ferengi vessel's cargo bay and snuck passed Terran's reentry system so Spock could make a clean kill of her without any repercussions. Everyone would think she died in the field along with the rest of the crew and not by his hand so why did he hesitate?

Spock took a firm hold of her uniform's collar and tore the tattered fabric away from her skin. He gathered the fragile trooper into his arms and carried her to the bathroom, depositing her carefully in the tub.

She shivered at the touch of the cold porcelain against her bare skin, shaking until the hot water cascading in had thoroughly engulfed her. Splotches of red and purple purple diffused into the steamy liquid, washing away like colorful smoke.

Spock clenched his jaw as he took in the sight of Nyota's nude form. She looked like artistic rendering of a jaguar, her body mottled with bruises in various degrees of severity.

" Nyota, you must take care of yourself. This is not your body to break."

She looked at him again in confoundment, not sure of what his intentions were. Was he going to drown her? She took a long breath, calming her nerves and making peace with her due. If Spock didn't want to kill her she should have never come back to give him the chance. There was nothing left for her here.

Spock let her soak for a bit before clearing out the old water and refreshing the tub with new water. As it poured it he stripped himself slowly and joined her in the bath, thoughts of his shuttle flight and transport off of terra forgotten.

Spock settled in behind her and pulled her against him.

She tensed no doubt still worried about every movement he made spelling out her certain demise. He sighed and told a hold over her chin, turning her head and bumped his forehead against hers.

/ _Be still. Death does not come for you_./

After a while she relaxed into his embrace, snuggling her blotchy face against his and he hummed with a rumbling purr of contentment.

Shortly after he went to work cleaning her. He bathed her gently and thoroughly, checking each cut and abrasion for pieces of shrapnel or caked in grime. Nyota rested against him limply, dozing every so often until he came across a particularly sore spot and hissed at him.

" You're a horrible nurse." she grumbled.

" And you are a truculent patient." he countered, gently wiping her face free of blood and what smelled like coolant fluid.

Once clean, Spock drained the tub and towelled her off and made short work of bandaging her wounds. As he started to lead the way out towards her room, Nyota stayed stubbornly fixed to the tile floor. She looked down at her feet and sniffled, scowling when he came back. Damn him for being so nice and sweet. Why did he torture her with kindness right before he was going to off her?!

" Be rid of me, Vulcan!" Uhura croaked tearfully. " Take my life already! Stop with the games."

He looked her in the face, no longer covered in the sticky mucus laced nosebleed. He tilted her head with a finger under her jaw and pressed her forehead against his brow. Her skin was almost as warm as his which was a disheartening prospect for her health. He had to get that hypo from receptionist soon to get her fever down.

" I have taken it. Did you not feel my mark on your neck just 32 minutes ago?" he asked tenderly, his fingers brushing against the Vulcan calligraphy written against her bottom. " Your life is mine but I do not seek to end it, Nyota. Besides my mother you are the bravest human I have ever encountered in my life."

From her shocked expression he could tell that she had not known of his human ancestry. He continued on before she went back into demanding an execution.

" I take your life and add it to my own. For your infractions and crimes of against myself and the house of S'chn T'gai I sentence you to _kal'i'farr_ ( marriage) as a _ko-telsu_ ( a bonded woman) which you will serve alongside me for all the rest of your days. You will bear my mark, my _ashaya_ (love) and our children proudly as a lady of a noble house is required. You will suffer through my _pon farr_ ( time of mating) and life as a traitor and defector of the Empire, never to return to Terra or your family again. You have afflicted me with _shon-ha-lock_ , do not think I would let you off so lightly with a sentence of death, Uhura, you deserve far worse penalty like being loved and doted on by me, _nam-tor t'e'shua_. ( my devil/demon)."

Nyota looked up at him shell-shocked, her bewilderment zipping through their stringy bond. " ...wha...what?!" she squeaked.

Spock exhaled two quick puffs of air that if Nyota didn't know any better and Spock were wholly human she would have considered to be a chuckled laugh. Could he laugh? Wait, he wanted to marry her and have kids?!

Her head was still spinning when the doorbell rang and Spock slipped on a robe and quickly walked out to answer it.

* * *

The door silently slid open, revealing a winded Reddington burdened down with a bag of the requested supplies. " Ah, I retrieved all your listed medical supplies here." he panted handing over the heavy bag into Spock waiting outstretched arm. " Is Ms. Uhura going to be alright? Should I still call the hospital or the E.U. ( Earth United) office to report her condition? She's a great resource to our beloved Empire and I'm sure they would hate to see their investment go to waste."

" I have and will continue to see to her health. Thank you Mr. Reddington."

Before he could say more Spock ordered the door shut and walked back to the bedroom.

Thomas huffed and turned on his heels back to the turbolift. had surely neglected to teach that Vulcan his place and his manners. He wouldn't have been allowed to roam around the streets in her condition if the military knew, so she must have skipped reporting in duty.

Reddington, clicked his tongue and shook his head as he jabbed the call button. Thomas didn't understand how he could put up with his insolence. Maybe he should give his house comm a call, let him know of his assigned's and her slave's misconduct and let him handle it.

The lobby man had read this morning's paper about his exchange for three imprisoned Klingon warriors that the Empire then blew up inside of their comrades' ships once they had safely secured the heroic Captain James Kirk onto their rescue vessel. Nothing else was reported about the rest of his team so he feared Ms. Uhura dead like the rest of them until he found her swearing at the doorman from her perch on the foyer's sittee.

Phoning the Vulcan had seemed the reasonable thing to do but it looked like that trash was taking advantage of his mistress' misfortune by acting as her master. Absurd! Unheard of! He would not tolerate their abominable and sordid affair. It was unnatural and above all illegal.

He chewed at his thin, pale lip as he puzzled over the best course of action. Hmm, he shouldn't drag the condominium's good name through the muck by bringing this issue to the authorities or the press, it would only make this respectable establishment look like a Orion brothel.

As he exited the turbolift and resumed his post behind the front desk he put on a bright smile as he thumbed through his digi-dex under K.

" Kirk residence, with whom am I speaking?" a young woman asked in clipped tones.

" Mr. Thomas Reddington, concierge of the Gilded Lily Condominiums. May I please have an audience with Mr. Kirk?"

" The Captain is still at the E.U. hospital receiving medical treatment and is not due back until tomorrow or the day after. May I take a message."

" Why yes, I would love to leave one." he grinned. " It's concerning Ms. Nyota Uhura."

* * *

Spock returned to her room to find Nyota sitting on her bed, leaning heavily against the headboard. Her eyes were closed and her breathing looked labored. He placed the bag of supplies at the edge of the bed and organized the hypos he wanted in his hand.

Walking over to where she was, Spock pushed back her hair and caressed her neck a bit, lingering around the mark his teeth had made. " Nyota, I am going to give you a series of injections to bring down your fever, rehydrate you and a course of antibodies to fight off your infected wounds. I am going to follow that up with 3 rounds of dermal regeneration and one long session with the bone knitting hypo in the more serious places in your ribs. I do not have all the tools need to treat your various ailments but once you are well enough to travel we will leave and get you any further medical treatment you may need." he instructed, placing the third hypo to her neck.

After the pain reliever she slumped onto the bed. With the absence of her pain she felt the full weight of her exhaustion. Spock crawl up and sat beside her on the bed once he had finished administering her medicine and pulled her onto his lap. She shifted her legs and braced her arms on his as he wrapped them loosely around her waist.

She tilted her head and looked at him, still wearing a tiny little frown on her face. " Why would you marry me? You hate me? Is it to spite me? Make me have your babies as a way of digging at me?"

Spock took his left hand and pressed firmly against her temple. " No, it's not that. Let me show you why."

" With that weird mind meld thing? Can't you just control my mind with that?"

" Just trust that I will not Nyota. All of what you see and feel will be real. Even the daydreams will be factually based. Please." he asked brushing her face.

She nodded and he murmured in his ancient tongue.

He took a hold of her mind's eye and guided her to his feeling of engulfment.

It had grown, it was twice as wide and deep, and his ka'tra was ever sinking deeper into it. / _My feelings for you consume me. I must have you_./

Uhura stepped forward into the forefront of her mind, powered by Nyota's feelings of insecurity. She was just as beautiful as his Nyota in looks but her core was bent solely on survival. She was not sure of Spock's claim and even with the evidence laid bare before her she picked at it with narrow eyes.

/ _Wouldn't you be happier with somebody else? Another Vulcan_./

She felt his no resounding through her before she heard it aloud. " No other. Just Nyota."

The honesty and certainty behind his words, rattled the image of the her warrior twin. The vision of her snowed and became softer before snapping back into focus with Uhura's snarly frown of confusion.

/ _But..how could you ever love me like this? It doesn't make sense_./

Spock surrounded her thoughts of doubt, tugging her closer to each of his arguments against their validity. His tender assurance sent Uhura into a spitting fit of fury as she growled and split from Nyota. With her body as a living weapon she launched herself and attacked Spock. Mid leap she morphed into manic looking chimera, a sehlat head with foaming jaws, a la-matya body swiping at his legs with its claws and a mugato's spiked tail whipping back and forth to keep her balance. He ducked and avoid her attack all together.

 _/ DON'T LIE TO ME! EVERYONE LIES TO ME_!/

Spock jumped on her massive back and held her in a headlock. He brought his right hand to the other side of her face as he continued to subdue Uhura through a firmly set mind meld. Unable to fend off his attack within her head the monster grew tired, no longer bucking and howling to get him off. In fact Spock was surprised to see how the howls and snarls morphed into wails of longing.

Alone. Uhura had been fueled and strengthened by her self-sufficiency but that in itself was a foundation for the mistrust, abuse and the apathy towards others.

She had never tried another way of relating to Spock because she in her creation and life spent within Nyota's mind had been made to dull to everything but her own wants and needs.

Spock since his arrival had shaken Nyota to her very core of which Uhura called home. It was no more a home than a hole, a gaping wound that Uhura filled with her own anger and passion but here was a man, a Vulcan male to replace her and best her as well.

It was well enough anyway, she was tired, an old beast whose teeth had grown long and dull and whose once smooth gait was riddled with aching pops and ticks. She like any creature did not wish for death and without the medication no longer had the energy to take control like she once had.

/ _I yield, Vulcan. You speak truth, just take care of her. If you don't, I will until I cannot./_

She keeled over and laid down panting in defeat before dissipating into mist.

Nyota was left behind, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. He crushed himself against her and the connection between them became overwhelmed the two with its strength. Spock could barely sense the separate entities of himself from her. They were one.

Nyota gasped aloud as she was entrenched in his _shon-ha-lock_ , seeing that this form of love was unconditional, irrational, undeniable. He could not stop it more than he could stop breathing and hope to live. The feeling sensed her presence and covered her mind like a second skin.

/ _This is what it feels like for a Vulcan to fall in love. It is not logical, nor is it reasonable. I am simply in love with you, our past encounters aside_./

Nyota's head rested heavily onto his chest, her hair tickling at skin as she shifted. _/ So, you love me? You want to marry me? Have a baby with me?/_

Her desire for him was hidden beneath a layer of fear ( of rejection) and skepticism but Spock pressed on and uncovered the longing with his own want of her. / _I need all of you as much as I want all of you, Nyota./_

/ _I want you too, Spock._ /

He groaned and pressed against her harder, fusing their minds and knitting their bond into a vivid, pulsing line of accord.

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek and felt her bubbly excitement come up to greet him but even then her exhaustion pulled on her. He held her and bid his new bride to sleep. In the morning there would be time for answers to the question he felt swarming within her, an explanation of her trail away from home and time for a final consummation later still but for now she need her rest and recover.

He kissed the top of her head as she rested it on his shoulder. A saying of the sage Surak came to mind and he decided to bless their union together by reciting it aloud. "Ma etek natyan teretuhr lau etek shetau weh-lo'uk do tum t'on ( We have differences. May we, together, become greater than the sum of both of us)."


	11. Chapter 12

Some time after Spock had drifted to sleep, he became aware of a nightmare or rather Nyota's terror. Her pungent fear left his mouth dry and burning. He shifted his fingers and deepened their meld. He was shocked by the vision before him, it was not a nightmare but her memory.

He watched curiously as Nyota stood surrounded by a hoard of hooting Klingons, all of whom were either cheering a young warrior female named Jurisse or jeering Nyota as she tried to find a comfortable balance with the blade they had armed her with. It was a great deal heavier than those she would have typically employed but she knew she had to work with what she had and what she had was a chance.

Nyota's mind was busy calculating her odds of survival from the encounter while Uhura was occupied with strategizing her attack. Jurisse had the clear advantage in this match, with an eight chambered heart and one more lung than herself, Nyota would tire soon before the alien would even break a sweat.

 _Make her work, offense is a tiring position. There is no way to overpower her. Dodging and waiting for an opening is the best option Uhura quipped within their heads._

Nyota grimaced and sighed as she watched the her opponent howl towards the ceiling and pump herself up for the match. She had not taken into account that there was that annoying bloodlust Klingons got a natural high off of. She recognized its effects on Jurisse as she paced around Nyota like a bull in the ring with her eyes wide and nose flared.

 _Whatever, Nyota. I have just as much lust to see her blood spilt as she does for us. You just stay focused on your reason to stay alive and I'll focus on mine. Together we'll be the first human to make a Klingon beg for mercy Uhura sneered_.

Nyota laughed to herself, the concept of a human making a Klingon cry uncle sounded like the most ludicrous idea that Uhura had ever had. Maybe she was crazy too for listening to her.

Or maybe she was crazy for the reason she had chosen to even have this match.

Here she had lobbied and was now about to fight to get back to earth to a Vulcan she made her slave so he could kill her as way of atonement. Not to mention her opponent was one of the fiercest alien race of fighters in the whole alpha quadrant and she was going to take her on with nothing more than a knife. None of it made any sense rationally but really how much choice did she have? If she was to die she wished for it to mean something. She might only have her sister to mourn her but she wished to think she could make amends for at least one transgression if only towards one lone Vulcan.

" Before you begin, human, you must make a blood oath to bind yourself to your promise." Rokess commanded pointing to her blade and then to his hand.

She nodded and drew the knife over the back of her hand, not wanting to sacrifice her grip by slicing her palm. Jurisse mirrored her movement and walked over to exchange her blood. Nyota hissed as her cut came into contact with the Klingon's, the alien blood stung her like lemon juice was being feed into the cut.

" Make your oaths!" Rokess bellowed first in standard and then in Klingon.

" I, Jurisse, daughter of Taenu from the house of ToRg, pledge to kill this lying, honorless wench of a human in this arena where we stand or else I shall met my death by her pathetic hands. I do this to honor her call for ja-chuq to fight for the chance to met her death honorably by her beloved's hand. Let all who bear witness sing of my glorious stand!" she crowed.

The crowd howled and whooped, dying down after a minute or two to hear Nyota's pledge. She managed a brave face and projected her voice as best she could, hoping it wouldn't crack from the strain of her yelling for the past 30 standard minutes. Swallowing down the bile in her throat, she stared at Jurisse as she shouted her oath.

" I, Uhura, daughter of none but Terra owned by the house of _S'chn T'gai_ , pledge to teach this Klingon her final lesson in life that she can't out crazy crazy and as soon as I get done making a necklace out of her teeth and hair, I will go back to my Vulcan lord and lay down my life. Let everyone here bear witness to my call for ja-chuq!"

The mob was a mix of laughs, boos and tinny bangs against the hull of the ship as the two glared at each other, hands still pressed wound to wound.

Jurisse made the first move with a quick punch to Nyota face. Uhura gasped and turned with the blow but still felt her nose snap from the force. She held it between her thumb and forefinger and popped it back into place making her eyes water.

If she hadn't turned or if the Klingon had been two more inches to the right she would have been dead from the short jagged nose bone that jutted out from her skull being sent into her brain.

The young warrior laughed and pointed to Nyota with jagged teeth glinting just as brightly as her blade. " Ha, you're crying already human?! That was just a tap!"

Nyota wiped her bloodied hand onto her catsuit and sneered. " It's your fucking ugly face that's making me cry! You kiss your mother with that?"

Jurisse roared and came at her full speed with the qutluch drawn to the side, intending to slash her with a downwards stroke. Uhura pushed to the forefront and blocked the blade with her own and danced to the side. Jurisse growled and turned swiping at Nyota's chest, which she ducked but some of her ponytail was not so lucky as it was cut clean in half. While Nyota was quicker it didn't mean that the Klingon was slow. It wasn't like Jurisse was a Gorn.

"Shit!" Uhura hissed, watching the strands float down around her head.

The Klingon smirked and laughed with her fellow crewmen. " Sorry I missed, I was aiming for your head. Let's try again!"

Jurisse pressed on with her attack, running through a series of jabbing lunges, snarling as she missed her marks to Nyota's throat and chest. Uhura made a face of confusion and taunted the Klingon as she dodged. " Hmm, how many great battles was it that you said you fought?"

" yIjatlhQo', khi KHIV! ( Shut up and Fight!)" she spat.

Nyota smiled to irritate her further as she continued to bob and weave around her qutluch, always with her side facing the Klingon, making her body into a smaller target.

Jurisse was practiced with her technique but she fought with the inexperience of one someone who had never fought for their life. Every move she made was fluid but predictable and Nyota avoid her with all but a nick on her chin and her bobbed ponytail to show for it.

" Why aren't you fighting human? You're frightened aren't you? I smell your fear stinking up the arena!" she taunted, swiping her arm out at Nyota's legs only to be left growling in frustration as Uhura deftly did a leg tuck jump up into the air.

" I'm terrified by that fucking ugly ass face of yours!" Uhura sneered.

The warrior was right though, Nyota was scared. She would have to be stupid or doped up on her medication again not to be but this wasn't the most frightened she had ever been.

On Earth, monsters were real and they didn't wait for the cover of darkness to come out and terrorize their prey and Nyota's fear, her monster, was made manifest in James T. Kirk, the most unstable individual she knew aside from herself. To say that he enjoyed nothing more than seeing others hurt was an understatement.

Her father would make her spar against him until she could fight no longer but Kirk would grapple with her just to cause her pain. Jim saw how tough Uhura was and soon made a sport of trying to push the personality to her limits.

It wasn't enough to hurt her though, Kirk wanted to break Uhura, get to the heart of her, and wring Nyota's spirit dry. She could feel it in the way that he would slam her to the ground as they practiced at the gym, the feral grin that was pasted to his face as his blue eyes darted across her lying prone and helpless while his erection would press hotly up against her belly.

He held no reservations over what he would do with her, taking Uhura when, where and however he wanted, fucking her so hard at times she would cry for him to stop which only drove his lustful need to take her higher. It was a war of will power when they would go at it, him trying to make her scream for mercy before he came while she struggled to remain silent and under the facade of enjoyment until he was finished with her.

His eyes would follow her wherever she went, watching, waiting for the right time, the right reason to strike out but there was no true reason behind it, despite the ones he would name.

Jim was simply insane and the only thing Nyota really knew about Kirk is that she would never actually know him. Her fear came from not knowing if the the next time he met up with her if he would make love to her or strangle the life from her body but that fear gave birth to something deeper, something wicked.

Jim's diseased heart had infected her with an anger that Uhura could barely keep contained. Given the chance, Nyota would kill him before he got to her first.

Living her life with a monster like that, an uncontrollable demon hell bent on seeing her crack made fighting Jurisse seem like a walk in the park. If she survived Kirk for 8 years then she could kill this snaggle-tooth, turtle head bitch. The stupid universe owed her that much at least.

" I'm not scared, just bored. I may as well be standing still with the way that you're fighting me."

The warrior roared and backhanded her to the floor before Nyota knew what hit her.

The room spun while her vision was dotted with black spots and bright floaters. Around her the crowd room, the promise of blood being spilt eminent and pending as Jurisse stood above her adjusting her hold on her blade.

Nyota's vision tunneled and the room grew quiet around her and she looked at the sharp glint of light reflecting off the blade suspended above her. She sighed and relaxed her body with a frown.

Tired. She was so tired of of fighting for her livelihood, tired of fighting for her body, tired of fighting death as he took a stronger hold of her. Many times he visited her only to leave with one more piece, something small so that she did not readily notice until she found herself becoming a shell of someone she didn't even wish to be.

Nyota glared up at the Klingon who was now coming down on her, her qutluch flying down with her hands behind it aiming for her lungs. It appeared she wanted a slow death for Uhura, most likely due to her earlier comments and snarky remarks. She knew her mouth was bound to get her in trouble one day.

The room around her grew dim and muted and she shifted and drove her knife upwards with all her strength and twisted her body to the left as hard as she could muster. Jurisse's blade tore into her side, knocking against her ribs before traveling down to rest near her innards. Nyota yelled out as it slide inside her with a cold burn.

The tawny alien above her grunted and smiled. " Ha, human today seems to be a good day to die..."

" Not..for me..." Uhura bit out before twisting her blade deeper into the young alien. Jurisse sputtered and hissed, grabbing at Nyota hands and stopping the progression of the steel inside her body as it ripped into her heart.

Uhura made no move to dodge getting stabbed, there was no avoiding it from her prone position but so used her spot on the floor and Jurisse's speed as she plunged down towards her side to her advantage to strike up and into the young warrior's heart.

Jurisse's fushia tinted blood pumped and trickled down Nyota's fist still clinging fast to her weapon. Nyota was amazed that she had survived, even with such a wound along her side. She'd live so long as she didn't get it infected. She had missed her vitals but broken a few of her ribs in the process.

Uhura watch as her eyes grew dim before pushing the defeated foe off onto the floor. Jurisse's blade was still wedged into her side biting her with every movement she made to sit up and stand. A small number of Klingon came forward somberly and roared above the corpse of their comrade to warn Sto'va'kor of her arrival, while Nyota struggled to remain standing and cognizant.

Rokess was once again impressed by this scrawny human's bravado as he watched her stagger towards him. He pulled at his beard and thought what he should do with her now that she won the challenge. When she stopped a few feet away he struck his gavel for order and waited until the others had gone silent.

" You have won, human. You may return now to your Vulcan. There's a Ferengi cargo ship passing by our coordinates in a few minutes that you can take to travel back to your precious Empire. The rest of your crew stays."

Nyota huffed and clutched her side. Spock felt the pain created by the puncture lance through his own side even in her memory. " I won't make it back alive to him if I don't get medical attention."

The Klingon leader huffed and gestured at her menacingly with the bone in his hand. " First you want a challenge and now you want a bandage?! You humans are so demanding even when outnumbered. Fine. Ko'Gah! Patch her up quickly but not to full health, she's going to die anyway and give her a pint of bloodwine for the pain. Now get her out of my sight!"

Nyota's vision blurred and dotted as she was yanked back into a chair to see to her wound. A greasy mug was shoved into her hands and she gagged as the sickeningly sweet smell stung her nostrils. She was going to ignore the concoction all together when one of the warriors started to pack her wound with alcohol soaked herbs.

It took everything in her not to cry out in agony as the searing plants were wedged inside her. When she saw the crude needle and thread on a tray beside her 'nurse' she chugged at the wine with a fierceness she didn't know she had. She grunted when she found that she had finished but the Klingon was not even halfway finished with his stitching. She grit her teeth through the next few puncture wounds and then sighed in relief as the wine flooded her system. She hummed and dug her nails into her palms, doing her best to distract herself from the needle's bite while he finished up the rest and pulled her up out of the chair.

" Follow me!" he grumbled and marched off to what she could only assume and hope was the nearest transporter room and not the airlock hatches.

She stumbled through the deck halls, trying without success to keep stride with the alien warrior. He watched her out the corner of his eye and hissed at her when she nearly fall to the ground. " Keep up!"

Nyota only mumbled back but followed him nonetheless. They entered one of the larger looking doors and Nyota praised everything she knew as she clamored towards the transporter pad. The Klingon only glared and punched in a few coordinates with his thick fingers.

He caught her stare and growled at her. " naDeevo' YIgos! ( Go away!)" he snarled just as the beam was starting to hum to life.

" Gladly..." she croaked and she blinked to find herself in the company of flock of Ferengi.

One stepped forward with particularly round ears and bowed in the traditional greeting, forearms locked together and hands palm up. He cleared his throat and spread his arms wide.

Memories afterwards were far and in between, fuzzy as the wound began to burn from infection and chills she got from withdrawal. Miserable did not begin to cover the pain she felt. In one vision Spock saw the Ferengi jostle Nyota awake from her feverish sleep and made her paid for the voyage up front, not thinking that she would survive the journey back to Terra.

" Must...get in undetected..." she murmured and merchant nodded his head in reassurance.

" My lady, we are in the business of satisfying our customers and discretion is our motto! We have friends in places both high and low, so you needn't worry about getting past the Terra entry checkpoints, just staying alive to enjoy the time afterwards. After all, secrets are are always in demand."

Nyota pressed her thumbprint to the Ferengi's payPADD and drifted back off into a fitful sleep.

When she awoke she was in a cart with something covering her face. She felt at it blindly and soon discovered it to be a mask connected to a breathing tank. She had to get out of here soon there was no telling how much air she had left despite her body's screams of protest. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to give into the waiting darkness surrounding her but she was answering another call within her. To see Spock once more. Patting herself down, she felt the hilt of a blade and took it into her hands. She traced the inside of the container until she felt the seam and began to pry the lid slowly off and up.

Peeping through the crack she saw that the cargo bay was empty or both noise and guards. Quickly she scrambled out of the box and climbed to the floor below. Now better able to examine what the Ferengi bestowed her with, Nyota found that she was fitted with a different ID pass, contacts, a wig, gloves and a coat, which she gratefully made use of. The Terran Empire had multiple ways of IDing its citizens, the least of all being ID cards themselves but the Ferengi definitely had a good thing going for them with being able to supply fake eye prints in their contacts. People wore gloves and wigs all the time so those were easily donned but the coat...it was summer, what would she be doing in a full trench coat?

Looking at the state of her jumpsuit and all the badges attached to it, she was sure to attract attention if she just walked out wearing her dirty blood stained and soiled Terran soldier uniform. The coat it is then she groused to herself as she stiffly slid the gray cloth on.

On her way home everyone ignores her as she wobbles and stumbles down the street to the tram. She was tired again, winded but from the smells of the bloodwine and other body fluids most think she's just a drunkard. She collapsed with grunt into the nearest seat and those seated in her vicinity soon vacant for fresher seating options.

She fought to stay awake, her head jerking upright as the easy roll of the tram along its line lulled her closer and closer to sleep but thankfully she arrived just as she starts to nod off. Pulling herself up by the pole nearby Nyota nearly falls out of the car as she tries to exit, her legs nearly spent and her fever raging but catches herself on one knee and hand on the damp cobblestone sidewalk below. If she got to the lobby she'd be okay she urged herself.

Just make it to the lobby, just make it to the lobby she repeats like a mantra in her mind as she hobbled down the street, trying her best to ignore the occasional glance from thugs and military police alike. Right now she was nobody and being no one was dangerous. Not being Nyota Uhura meant not being outside the reach of the law. Not being Nyota Uhura meant she looked like an easy score for the street gangs to take on but none of that really mattered. To them she was no one but to an alien housed within her home she was somebody. She had to get to the lobby.

Pushing herself on with the goal of resting on the plush couch just inside, Nyota lurched forward and made the 4 blocks it took to see the glittering condominium doors. She ignores everyone's protest and questions of assistance, drew her knife and gave into sleep.

She woke up then but not in the lobby but in Spock's arms on her bed in her room. Pain is far from her but not gone as she shifts her body to snuggle against him.

" You traveled a long way to get to me, Nyota." he said quietly, as if his voice may cause her further pain.

She sighed with an amused huff and looked him in the eye. " You were worth every minute..."

" Ah! Good evening, Mr. Kirk, Terra's bravest son! Look at you, hardly a scar or blemish to be seen! Please come in!"

Kirk grinned and strutted across the lobby floor, his fingers tapping out a beat against his holster that only he could hear. " Thanks Red. Nyota in?"

The concierge nodded and made a disapproving face. " Oh yes sir and her horribly uppity Vulcan as well. Dreadful business that is, so glad you're coming to rescue her."

Kirk quirks a brow and chuckles, pulling at the flap securing the phaser in its holster. " Rescue her? Shit she's never needed to be rescued in her life. If she's in the situation she's in, it's because she wants it that way. I'm here to...correct her."

Reddington glances from the phaser to Kirk's face, swallowing and licking his lips with a furrow of his brow. " Oh I see well. I hope that you take care of that scum and that Ms. Nyota learns the error of her ways."

Kirk pulled the phaser out and looked at the pistol as he flicked it back and forth from stun to kill. Reddington fidgeted with his blazer and watched as well, not too comfortable with his present company but he tried his best to look unconcerned. It does not work to his advantage.

" Tell me Red..., where were you when she first bought that 'scum' into her condo? Why call me now, hmm?"

Reddington blinked rapidly and looked around, everywhere, anywhere but the stone cold glare that Kirk is lobbing at him. " Well I...you see...I didn't..."

Kirk smiled and tsk'ed the man. " That's right you didn't."

A red blast shoots between them and Reddington is thrown to the wall and slumps to the floor. The lobby goes silent as everyone and stares at the Captain.

Kirk shrugged and makes his way towards the turbolift. " Shoot, just my luck...I had it set to kill. Whoops!"

The door slid shut and Kirk sets his phaser back to stun. He wants to have fun with these two. He'll play with Nyota for a while, make the Vulcan watch, stunned as Kirk does with her what he will and let the two of them both feel their powerlessness because who are they compared to him. Nothing, no one, inferior, lesser. If they hadn't learned that by now, then he had a very special lesson in store for them today.

" Penthouse floor." And the tubrolift hummed its way upward.


	12. Chapter 13

A/N: and this is the second to last chapter. I'll be working on that one and then we can end this mirror nightmare. Thanks again to Valyria and PoorQueequeg.

Nyota sat on the edge of the bed packing what little she wanted on the long road ahead of them. Spock had freed her in more ways than she initially realized with his taking her on as his wife. She could run off to wherever they wished to be, live side by side, ignoring the ways of Terra and to detox of herself of what it made her into. She was rid of Kirk as her partner, no longer fearing his episodes for both herself and whatever children she may have. Children...she could have children! A baby to love and be loved by both its parents!

She swelled with the feeling of conceiving and she felt Spock's answering amusement in her mind as he was off to the store to run grocery errands. He was right, it was more of an amusing thought for now, they still had to evacuate Terra and steer clear of anyone trying to get her back. She would be labeled a defector if caught alone but with Spock she would be called a traitor and traitors were considered less than alien.

Nyota shook her head to clear herself of such nasty thoughts and clicked her suitcase shut. She had retained the ID, wig and contacts the ferengi had given her and planned to travel under the alias Olivia Baldwin out on vacation with her exotic pet Vulcan. Once they were far enough away from the Empire and along the neutral zone they would hire a ship to take them further out into deep space. As far as they were concerned the explored universe was as good a home as any.

reet reet -came the door chime

"Hmm must be Reddington." Nyota clicked her tongue as she drew her button up blouse together to hide her thin cami underneath. She still felt like she could sleep for days on end but that could wait until they safely made it aboard a ship.

reet reet

" Coming!" she yelled, annoyed that the congerie hadn't just called instead of coming up. She smacked the panel and got ready to snap at the nosy Englishman but instead she was greet with a phaser pointed right between her eyes.

Kirk smiled and and pursed his lips a bit as she swallowed and looked around the gun towards its owner. " Speechless, Uhura? I have that effect."

" How..." she started but Jim jabbed the barrel up underneath her chin.

" No no, dear no need to speak. My my, you were quite the warrior with the Klingons weren't you but even though not all of us have your gift of gab we have our ways of getting what we want." he said smugly. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards her bedroom and put the phaser to her back. " Yeah know everybody thought the Klingons sold you out to the Ferengi but I should have known better...move it! HEY VULCAN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

" He's not here." Nyota choked out. Kirk still behind her after reaching her room and swore. He grabbed her once more and slammed her into the wall, leveling the phaser right underneath her jaw. She gulped for air but made no further attempt to move.

" Are you lying to me? Because if he's hiding somewhere in your room, I swear I won't even give him a chance to blink before I kill you!" he hissed into her ear.

" He's not here, I promise!" she spat back at him. She felt his growing erection pressed up against her thigh and she teared up despite herself. She couldn't do this, she couldn't have Kirk take her again, let alone hurt her husband. Kirk noticed her composure starting to melt under pressure and smirked against her cheek.

" Aww, don't worry baby, I got something to dry those tears up. You're gonna love it. The Vulcan will too...I'm going to make him watch...watch you giving me the best that you've got as he sits stunned in the corner." he whispered hoarsely into her ear, cackling as her breath caught in her throat. " Oh, you like that? I'll make sure you do...we're going to have lots and lots of fun tonight...hell I'm might even call the boys over and have 'em join the fun. Wouldn't you like that? A dick in your ass, a dick in your mouth, a dick in your cunt, all pumping away inside of you...you would, wouldn't you, you fucking alien fuck slut!"

He pulled away and backhanded her with his phaser sending her crashing towards the floor. Dazed Nyota crawled towards the bedpost with a whimper.

Hide, she had to hide! That or die, no way will she willing give into this bastard but she didn't have the strength to fight Kirk let alone Chekov, Sulu, Hendroff and the others. A strong wave of alarm washed over her and she can feel Spock's panic as his presence drew closer. She's crying now because they'll kill him too. She wants to tell him to run, to hide, to leave Earth without her but she can't, she doesn't even know how.

Kirk dragged Uhura up by her cropped ponytail, leaving her on her knees as he searched her face with a expression so still she can't even begin to read it.

" After I get done painting the inside of you white, I'm going to beat the outside of you blue. You're my woman and today I will make sure you never forget."

Spock stood in the threshold of Nyota's bedroom door, trembling with rage, his eyes zeroing in on the scene before him.

Kirk stood to his full height and shoved Nyota's body away with his foot. " Oh so your pet came back? Oh and look baby, he's upset that you got hurt. Don't worry it's just a small love lick." he mocked.

Jim glared at Spock, a unsettling grin spreading across his handsome face as he sized the pale Vulcan up. " You came by right before I got to the good part, Vulcan. I just put her into her place and was about to have some incredible make-up sex with her, let her know that we can still try and work this out so long as she never crosses me again."

Spock narrowed his eyes and hunched down with a low rumbling growl. That-one should not be near her his instincts told him. That-one means to take that-female which is your wife. His growl deepened as he saw Nyota flinch away Kirk's touch.

" Hey pal, I got first dibs on her, no hard feelings but once I'm done with her you can have your chewtoy back." Kirk shrugged. He pushed the phaser down Nyota's chest and tugged the barrel against the top of her camisole.

" Spock..." Nyota croaked softly, her vocal chord still recovering from all the yelling she did with the Klingons. " Don't let him hurt you."

" Shut UP!" Kirk yelled delivering a blowing to her cheek, making her head twist to the side from the force of the impact. " I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to kill him! You're the one about to get hurt, you cheating, backstabbing cunt!" he yelled, spittle flying out of his mouth in little foamy specks like a rabid dog.

As quickly as a blink, the Captain's madness calmed into something more unsettling. He licked his lips and narrow his eyes, gripping Nyota's neck and ever so slowly applying pressure to her windpipe. He leaned forward a bit towards her ear as he spoke but turned to watch Spock as she clawed to free herself from his hand.

" If you don't stay quiet, I'll make sure to fuck him too..."

Spock

Spock didn't recall moving. He didn't remember punching Kirk in the chest and sending the beastly blonde flying across the room into the wall. Or hurdling over the bed to follow up with three sharp blows to his face, one for each eye and his mouth. He was consumed with the thought of destroying Kirk.

Kirk struggled to equally join in but Spock was a force of destruction he had never reckoned with without a weapon.

Never in his life had Spock been so consumed with rage, literally snarling in fury. The loss of his planet and wife had left him cold and frigid but seeing Kirk take his hand to what was now his had sent Spock raving for his blood. His heart.

Just about the time that Kirk realized he was in real trouble Spock had lost himself to the madness of blood lust. He had to kill him, his own blood called for it!

 _/Revenge for touching that-one! Not his, mine! Death by this-one's hands! /_ Spock's mind roared.

In a desperate last stand to at least leave with his life, Kirk managed to grab his pistol and fire it at Spock's shoulder.

The alien seized Kirk's arm with a roar and with all his might started to tear the appendage from his socket but that wasn't even enough. He pushed the phaser into the corner and concentrated on Kirk's hand. Palming it, he squeezed down on the fist until he heard the satisfying cracks and pops of the bones within.

" HEELLP ME!" Jim screamed to Nyota but it was Uhura staring back at him, as cold as space itself, a small smile lightly her lips.

" K'diwa." she said softly but Spock had frozen as if she had yelled it as loud as Kirk's plea.

" Ha." he snarled barely able to contain himself. Kirk was squirming beneath him and he still had Nyota's scent on him.

" Stau ish-veh. Tresahk-tor ish-veh." she said calmly. The bond between him told Spock otherwise. She was seething with anger, she wished she had Spock's strength herself to tear the man limb by limb.

" Ha." he growled with satisfaction before he got to work carrying out half his heart and soul's wishes.

The neighbors that had complained about the noise earlier were quiet this go around as Kirk's scream for mercy went unheeded. He released Kirk's hand now crumpled and bruised and grabbed his pinky and thumb and rent his hand in two. Kirk howled but Spock continued on, crushing his elbow before pulling his whole right arm free from his torso. The noise Kirk made didn't even sound remotely human but Spock delighted in them anyway. That-one had crossed this-one's path one time too many.

" Drahk t'ish-veh. I don't want to hear him." Uhura commanded while the growling Vulcan appeased her wish by leaning down and crushing the Captain's windpipe between his jaws with a frightening ease. Kirk flailed with his remaining arm and gurgled in pain. Spock pinned the arm and snarled at his face.

" Tres-tor!" Uhura yelled and he did so with a sickening wet, sloshing noise as the contents of Jim's throat were torn free of his body, his blood splattering everything within a five foot radius a rich black, red.

Uhura stared down at the remains her assigned as he twitched, the last sparks of life fighting themselves free from his torn body and smiled.

She was rid of him, blessedly free of Kirk.

No longer would she had to bend to his manic will or have her body subject to his temperamental mood. For Uhura, there was no other way for her to find peace. Kirk had been the bane of Nyota's existence ever since he had made himself known to her. He manipulated her in ways that would have put even the Imperial Intelligence agency to shame, first with moving her out from under her father's watchful eye and then slowly but surely carving away her very soul.

But here was Spock, her Vulcan, once slave now the savior by taking Uhura's devil out with bare handed in under 5 minutes. Even now he was clawing the skin from his muscle, shredding him into pieces just as she had asked him to, ensuring that the insane James Tiberius Kirk would never harm his female again.

Maybe in a different world, a different life, they could have coexisted, been friends even but in this universe they was no way that Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Uhura could have survived each other.

Spock paused over his work, chest heaving, face covered in blood, his jaw slick and dripping with the excess. His mouth was emitting a curious sound, a purring huff as he breathed. He looked at her, his eyes nearly black from pupil dilation.

He crawled slowly in her direction, his eyes trained on her body as she nervously licked her lips.

She could feel that whatever rage had shaken him into such violent action had been sated and his id now hungered for something more carnal.

Nyota watched as Spock tore his shirt off from its stitching in one clean swipe, and made short work of the front of his pants as the fabric groaned under his grip in protest. His erect lok sprung free from its confines, lewdly pointing in her direction and looked even larger than she remembered it being.

Unconsciously she slid back on her bottom, unsure of what further action to take. Spock's mind since he had encountered Kirk had been dark, unintelligible and unequivocally Vulcan. An abyss had taken up residence within him, swallowing up his thoughts and logic whole and the more she searched to find him through their bond the deeper she saw he had gone from lucid thought. He was an animal, running purely on inherent knowledge, a drive to kill or be killed, eat, sleep and mate.

It felt like hot quicksand was encasing them both.

Her movement away from him had been noted and his arm shot out and locked around her ankle, dragging her bodily across the bloodied rug and underneath his chuffing form. Once secured, he pinned her by the shoulder and tore at her top, his eyes narrowing in on her newly exposed flesh.

The Vulcan lowered his head to her sternum and sniffed loudly between her breasts, growling a bit when he picked up the smell of his vanquished foe. He nipped at the clavicle above, pleased by her soft moan and rubbed his face into her chest, painting her in a gory red as he did so.

" Spo..." she squealed out in surprise as he gruffly flipped her over held her down with a hand between her shoulder blades. Nyota found her body forced down into the ever spreading pool of Kirk's life blood, growing cooler as she squirmed there beneath Spock.

He snarled at her and gave a sharp tug to the left overs of her clothing, freeing her skin to his touch and he huffed again as he pushed her hips up with his free hand as high as they would go.

Nyota took a quick inhale as she felt his breath followed by his nose pressing between the slick folds of her mound, savoring the sweet, ripe scent of her.

This-one was known to him, this-female was his, marked with his teeth, his to mark again with his seed. He felt her tingle with excitement with a small dose of fear thrumming through her system.

No matter the aversion was steadily being drowned out by her lust at his general rough handling of her body. This-female, his bonded, trusted him to care for her. He had made that clear by his killing of that-one who would take she who is his, this-one frightened her now but this-female wished to have his claim over her and he would do so. Even if he wanted to he could not deny the beat of heat within his blood for her. The rage from that-one-who would claim she who was his wife had awoken something within him, some base instinct and he needed his bonded to soothe it, assure this-one of his ownership of her.

His raspy tongue laved at the soft lip of her labia and she bucked back against his mouth with a mewling coo. He grunted as he felt her grow wet with anticipation of him and he let himself fall into the dark recesses of his possessive need.

Spock moved on top of her, his chest now taking the place of his hand in pinning her shoulders down to the floor as his other hand joined its mate in holding her hips up while he clutched her neck between his jaws. Her breath was blowing small ripples across the congealing ruby flood below him, catching in her throat as his blunt head of his lok brushed hotly up her leg and prodded against her entrance before slowly sinking in.

His female moaned lightly and clawed at the rug, struggling to push back against him for more friction but he held her firmly in place. It was his claim to make not hers and he growled against her neck and ground against her to assert his dominance and gave her a small nip with his teeth. She acquiesced and was soon caught up with the feverish feeling waxing inside her belly.

So cool, he thought absently, his female felt so refreshing to his body as he thrusted inside her, chilling the anger over that-one who would take she who was his wife. Instinctually his hand went for her face, seeking the alien touch of her mind and was richly rewarded when she eagerly moved towards his long fingers and was immersed into the frigid waters of her thoughts.

For a human, they might be fiery but comparatively his Vulcan desire to posses her seem made Nyota's heat downright polar.

He listened to her nails clawing at the wet rug below and her lips hiss his name as he went as deep as her body would allow and circled his hips. He groaned against her, his voice blending with her own in their ostensible pleasure. He lifted himself onto his elbows and licked behind the shell of her ear as he thrust into her in earnest. She shuddered and gasped for air from the strength in which he took her, each breath driven out of her before she could exhale, her mind muddled with the overbearing weight of his need of her.

His, she was his and she was consuming his thoughts while he was consuming her body. If nothing was left of them by the end of it she would die happy but as it was he was making her feel blissfully alive. She wriggled and mewed, urging him on as she felt the pressure grow inside her like a flood just waiting to break the dam.

He leaned up and grabbed her hips, lifting her bottom half off the floor and pounded against her. She whimpered loudly and clung to the rug beneath her, enraptured by the push and pull of his lok between her legs. He felt her shiver with the first tremor of her climax and Spock grinned proudly above her as she continued to murmur his name in her bliss.

He dug in harder now, chasing his own release. He folded her limp, red colored body against his chest and stood, ramming into Nyota at a different angle. The combination of her strangled cries and clawing nails gave him the push he needed. Snarling he fell onto the bed with Nyota moaning above him as he twisted and fell onto his back. He hummed with pleasure as his knot locked his mate in place and trapped his seed inside ensuring his-one would grow round with their child.

Spock cradled him in his arms and purred into the mane of her hair, noting the change in her scent. Perhaps he had already impregnated her? He was worried that maybe Kirk had fouled her with his essence but when he put his nose to her skin again it was his scent that came rolling out from her glands. He dulled the link not wanting her to excite herself over something that may turn out to be nothing. Either way he was elated by the prospect.

A few minutes past and Nyota shifted off his lok and crawled onto the bed. He looked her over and was relieved to see that he had not harmed her but the skin around her cheek and eye were already swelling from Kirk's hits. He felt himself flame once more and closed his eyes to block out the flood of emotions he felt when looking at her battered face.

" Spock. Spock?" she called, stroking his ear as she did and he opened his eyes once more. " Thank you for saving me."

He nodded slowly but accepted her gratitude. " I am not done yet. We have to leave. Now."

" Wha..right now why?"

He rose off the bed, looking just a red as Kirk's corpse and faced her. " Because when James Kirk does not report back, they'll come looking for him."


	13. Chapter 14

The next 10 minutes flew by Nyota like a blur. They assessed what they needed and condensed their lives into two bags instead of the four Nyota had intended to take with her.

They washed briskly to rid themselves of the dark red stains covering their bodies and pulled on their clothing with their bodies still damp. Once dressed they went about the kitchen collecting food, eating the perishable items as the bagged the rest in static packs. The Vulcan his mate stuffing a thick bar of chocolate and along with a small bottle of champagne into her sack and noted that he should probably tell her to stir clear of the former until he could be sure of what his nose had told him earlier.

Spock was just handing over Nyota's completed bag when they heard a loud banging on the door.

She dropped her hand away from the bag and turned towards the noise while Spock lowered his head menacingly.

" MARTIAL POLICE, OPEN UP."

" Shit! How'd they get here so fast?!" Nyota whispered, gathering her bag and wig to her chest. The front door was their only way to the elevator and stairway. How were they going to get out?

Spock pulled on his pack and nodded towards Nyota. " When I returned I found Reddington dead in the lobby. I did not stop to alert the authorities but no doubt someone else has."

He watched her face crumple under the weight of his words, probably the stress of it all catching up with her. He took a breath and caught her hand inside of his.

" Get ready, we're leaving now." he said softly.

" Where? How, that's the only door out?!" Nyota huffed trying to keep her voice down. She didn't want to think that she had survived Kirk only to fall victim to her former Imperial comrades. To say that she had always been wary of the Terran Empire was an understatement. Most Earthers regarded it like one does a snake and now it poised ready to strike her down.

Spock hurried her over to the bathroom and stopped in the corner. His mind quickly went about assessing the various windows along the walls and grunted in approval at the one over the countertop.

" Come. Quickly." he commanded with his hand still holding fast to hers.

Nyota jammed the wig onto her head and followed his ascent onto the counter space and up to the window. Spock readily pulled himself up onto the sill and Nyota started to pull up beside him but hesitated. His eyes questioned her but soon found their answer when she started speaking lowly.

" Computer. Security program Delta 4-56-044. Disregard room section 36 and all entry points in that vicinity. All other sections on full lock down. Authorization Uhura, Nyota."

 _Program accepted_

" Let's go." she said taking a firm hold of his hand and climbing up towards the window.

Spock popped the lock and propped the window open by the hinge, looking at her over his shoulder down at his mate. Though sick, wounded and tired, she stood straight with the air of someone who had years of experience taking orders. " I'll go first and pull you up."

Nyota nodded and watched as the Vulcan maneuvered through the opening and slide himself down towards the ledge, all the while listening to the telltale beep of one failed forced entry after another as her home security system performed as it was ordered. She had never had to test the system's limits so there was no telling how good it was or how long it would stand against Terran police guard.

Spock signaled with his hand in front of the window for her to climb up and proceed. Nyota was just scrambling up when she heard a battering ram come on to the front door with a boom. The walls shook from the force and the door groaned in protest.

 _A breach to the front door entryway is eminent._

" Yeah I kinda figured…" Nyota mumbled to her computer unit, hissing in pain as her muscles worked to give her the strength she needed to balance herself on the sill before working her way outside onto the ledge.

Another boom sounded and the computer again warned of the door giving way. Nyota was just gaining her footing on the ledge when the ram battered the wall once more. Her leg strength left her and her feet left the ground.

Her face was up towards the sky as she started to tumble down, the gaudy plastic strands of her wig framing the view as her body rotated around to have her facing the busy street below. Her mind was a blank, her thin arms spun desperately to grasp anything to keep from falling when a firm jerk yanked her to a stop and she was held suspended in the air.

She automatically gripped the backpack straps digging into her shoulders and looked up to Spock's vacant face holding her up from the hook loop of her bag. He was holding onto the window sill with the other and gestured for her to climb up his arm to safety with a slight jerk of his head.

" Thanks…" she coughed and began her ascent up onto the ledge via Spock's body. The chords in his arms flexed as he let go of the loop once she had a hold of him and helped to pull her up. Standing on the ledge the two looked down panting, squinting at the road below them.

" What now?"

" We jump." Spock murmured.

" Wait, WHAT!" she screech as Spock took her hand and looked over the edge. Loud banging and phaser fire could be heard erupting from behind them and he knew they were running out of time.

He swept his wife into his arms as he kicked off of the ledge into the air.

Nyota screamed at the sudden, unbidden movement as the small soldier found herself once more with nothing beneath her feet.

Just as soon as fear took a hold of her it fled as she stumbled along the top of a commuter flitter bus. Spock shifted her onto his back alongside his backpack as he propelled them forward along the bus's rooftop with one powerful step after another before taking another calculated leap from the back edge of the commuter.

Nyota closed her eyes as he twisted in the air helping them avoid small, speedy personal flitters and land onto the larger transporters as the went further down towards the ground. It was in this fashion that the pair made their way to the closest launch bay with much backtracking and a few bruises due to traffic direction and speed.

The thought of taking the tram crossed Spock's mind when he spied it gliding along like a silver fish swimming through the city streets but he dismissed the idea as soon after he reasoned that the cops might soon lock them down in search of their whereabouts. Better to be stuck in a shuttle or space capable ship than a landlocked metro train.

Seeing an opening, Spock pulled them off the latest delivery shuttle and onto roof of a nearby hangar close to the hub of the space dock.

Spock turned to Nyota, who again looked weathered and winded. He went down on one knee and fished out a painkiller hypo from his bag's front pouch and held her neck as he applied the needleless shot to her skin. She sighed heavily with a slouch as the pain was flushed from her nerves but perked up soon after and gave him a nod to continue forward.

Mollified that Nyota was well enough to continue he started to scale the hanger with long and nimble limbs down towards the road while Nyota followed closely behind with more cautious steps. If ever the two were happy about their arduous military training it was during this escape from Terra.

Reaching the ground, Spock scouted out ahead surveying the perimeter as Nyota groped something from her coat pocket.

" What are you...?" He began asking when he saw the item in question was a knife that she sent hurling towards his head.

He dodged, his Vulcan reflexes countering the delay from being caught off guard and watched the blade whistled past and wedged itself into the eye socket of space bay patrol officer. It went straight through until it thunked against the back of his skull and stuck in place.

The patrolman fell with a dull thud to the ground and Nyota rushed over to retrieve the phaser from his hands and the utility belt from his waist.

" Nyota?!" Spock chided. The surprise of the weapon being hurled towards his head still rung through his system and he had to remind himself that she was no longer the enemy of which he was immensely glad.

She looked up as pulled the steel free from the patrolman's head with a firm yank. His brown eye morbidly dangled off the tip as the blade's serrated edges caught and pulled the optic nerve loose. Spock watched in a curious disgust as she slide the speared organ free and stuffed it back as neatly as she could careful to wipe all the blood she could manage off his face and stuffed the gouged hole with some gauze from their backpack's med kit. She handed her mate the phaser and glared at him as he set it to stun.

" They don't always set theirs to stun and you better watch out if they do. It means they have something worse than killing you in store."

Spock nodded as he holstered the phaser in the pocket of his short robe, " Killing when necessary is one thing while killing because you can is wholly another."

Nyota huffed and bit her lip but he could feel her agreement through the bond. Killing came easy to her now and she had to start reel herself back from ending life reflexively if she wanted to have something left of herself. Targets and threats they may be but she could not deny that they were people as well. After this is over she told herself, I'll see about never taking a life again.

" We have to plant him someone so he looks like he's sleeping." she whispered, sure that his ears would pick up each of her hushed words as she scrambled to fix the corpse up. With a quick glance they found his post, a lone boxed in kiosk and propped him up in his chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest and sunglasses over his eyes.

Nyota looked over his desktop, spilling half empty coffee cups and discarded snack bags until she found his workPADD. With a few taps to the screen that came by rout Nyota logged the officer out of the spaceport's work system and placed him on a 30 minute coffee/personal break with radio silence requested.

" We'll have probably 15 minutes before another officer comes by to share a coffee and cigarette or gossip before they notice this guy has kicked it. Let's get to where we need to go. I'll take the PADD with us only to log in our flight once we've found a ship." she said hurrying out of the cube behind Spock and into the hangar they had just climbed down.

The sun was setting and the evening sky was taking form into a colorful cloudy canvas behind the brown screen of smog as they went around the hanger in search of a vehicle to take off from Terra. They came up empty handed for a shuttle but found a locker containing flight suits that they quickly donned to further blend into their current environment.

Spock cleared his throat as he watched Nyota strip and pull on the jumpsuit up over her bare ass and saw her heated glance as she caught him leering at her from over her shoulder. " This is hardly time to be gawking at me, Spock."

He again cleared his throat and gave a slight shrug. " We have less than a 3% chance of us both escaping alive and intact so I doubt you would knowingly deny me the chance to look at your beauty perhaps for the last time."

Nyota pursed her lips and pushed at him roughly with a palm on his chest. " Look I don't think like that. All that 'last time to do this' crap gets you killed because you don't think of the the future or yourself in it. If you want _look_ at _all_ my _beauty_ again then you better earn it, Vulcan!"

Spock's left eyebrow disappeared under his long choppy fringe at her calling him Vulcan once more. " Careful Uhura, you should tread lightly with me...less I think you require another lesson in manners."

Nyota smiled wickedly at the mention of her last name. " I sure hope you do."

She got up on her tippy toes and playfully pulled a mechanic's cap over his head, tucking his ears inside and shadowed the flare of his brows by lowering the brim. " I've still got a lot to learn and I'm more than happy to have you teach me, _Osu_." she purred with a lewd wink and flash of her breasts before finishing the buttons on the top her suit.

Spock scoffed and did a mental shake of his head as he shouldered his bag once more. She couldn't be feeling too bad if she was being this...naughty. " I am pleased to hear that. You have been a most adept student."

She pulled on her own cap and backpack and gave his hand a tight squeeze. He rewarded her with a wave of warm affection at her unsolicited touch and she flinched in surprise but held him firmly. Nyota smiled sheepishly and tried her own hand in projecting with mirroring her adore back. " This is all going to take some getting use to. I love you."

Spock's passion flared between them and he dipped his head and gave her a quick kiss to her plush lips. " And I you. Now, let us endeavour to survive long enough for me to get a chance to try and quantify it."

She snorted at his attempt at humor and did a hop skip to fall in step slightly behind him as they exited the locker room and the hanger in search of a means of leaving this horrid planet.

If their current disguise they garnered very little attention, save Nyota. The jumpsuit was nice and loose in the front but hugging her bottom in a way many found pleasantly distracting. More than once Spock had to choke back a growl of warning towards the men that whistled or called at her with salacious flirts as they passed by.

Nyota sensing Spock's rising ire grabbed his hand and placed it on her rump. He jerked back to remove it, the taboo of P.D.A. still strong within him but she held her grip on his arm firm and pushed his hand harder against her right cheek. " You have to claim me if you don't want others to look or chase after me." she hissed at him, pushing his hand against her once more before leaving it there so she could have her hands free.

I suppose she is correct Spock reasoned. Though he was Vulcan, Spock was trying to impersonate a man of Terra, who would have few to no reservations about groping the fairer sex out in public. He sighed a bit and cupped her bottom, trying to ignore his body's reaction to feeling the plump globes jiggle against his palm with each step she took. After a minute or two Spock relaxed enough from the guilt in objectifying his mate in front of roving eyes and once again looked around the complex.

He looked down to find Nyota fiddling with a shining segmented cube, twisting it this way and that until it only glowed on a select few squares. Spinning it around in her hands for a thorough review she then broke it and placed the pieces in her pocket.

" What was that?"

She smiled a knowing little grin and gave a slight shrug. " A gift from a friend. Hey how familiar are you with Klingon ships?"

She pushed her hips over into his directions so he'd angle over to where she spied a Klingon Empire Raptor class D6 cruiser.

Spock gave a circumspect look around the field before shifting a panel to display the external controls. " If it does not differ too significantly from the Klingon's older birds of prey class I should most likely be able to steer and navigate it with very little trouble."

Nyota gave him a hard look and huffed. " Most likely? Should be? C'mon I know Vulcans don't like to measure things with maybes and sort ofs. Can you or not?"

Spock looked back from the direction they came from and saw that there was a flurry of activity happening around the hanger. " We shall soon find out. After you."

She jabbed the loading button and climbed the slowly lowering hatch ladder followed by her husband as she shouted military commands at the ship to recognize her as captain and to prepare for departure. " Okay Spock work your resistance magic and fly this bucket."

The Vulcan was already madly tapping away at the navigation console, asking Nyota every now and then the meaning of the tribal looking glyphs as he powered up the fuel cells and did a pre-flight check.

" reD'pul Fo'ko! ( Forebow On-screen)" she shouted at the ship as a huzzy holo screen appeared and showed a quickly approaching crowd of mechinacs, guards and military police headed their way. Nyota sat down and banged furiously against the workPADD she had taken from the space bay guard earlier hissed for her hands to hurry up.

" Nyota we must depart immediately!" Spock shouted, lifting the ship off the ground with a shaky jolt.

" Ready when you are, beautiful. I had to scramble everyone's flight patterns so they don't use an automatic lock on us. Our ship's code will jump to and from every ship in the vicinity so unless they use a visual they'll risk blowing everyone out of the sky."

" Clever. Ready for departure, Captain."

" naDevvo' ( GO!)" she yelled, her battlecry blending with the roar of the impulse engines as they shot out from the spaceport bay and through the atmosphere in a streak of blinding silver. Spock more or less had a handle on the controls and was gaining proficiency with each maneuver he employed.

The rattling in the hull had yet to die down but the ship felt stable enough and had no warnings of failing equipment alerting them. Most likely the ship had been seized off a larger battle cruiser and had seen very little battle if at all. " Spock, I think this bird is brand new and needs to break in its wings a bit."

" I believe you are correct, Captain. She will however, be able to test her grit in the next 11 seconds. Three bandits closing in from the mesosphere. Permission to commence ACM."

" Permission granted. Fire at will." Nyota smirked, watching Spock streak through the raven star cruisers' formation and left them following their contrail. She snatched some of the cubes from her fluorescent cube and placed a few in their bags as well as Spock's jumpsuit. The Vulcan stayed his curiosity though he very much wanted to ask the meaning behind her actions but his first course of action was avoiding the ravens and breaking free of Earth's gravity. He bobbed and weaved through the ravens' firewall as they flew in hot pursuit of the fugitive pair with red phaser fire flying out from under their dull black wings.

" Sweetie, as much as I adore your pacifist background you're going to have to shot them or we're going to die…" Uhura grumbled from the captain's chair. When he made no action to return fire, Uhura jumped up and raced over beside him and pulled up a list of their armament. " Ugh of course they took off the photon and phase torpedos! Hmm but it looks like a Romulan or two retrofitted this lady with a phase cannon before the Empire stole it. I'll make do with that!"

She locked her targets as best she could with Spock's aerial acrobatics and fired a volley of pulsing energy into the ravens' flight path.

She succeeded in nicking a wing on one of them and damaging the starboard bow on another but the third remained clear of damage and surged forward with phaser fire of its own. They braced themselves as their ship rocked and trembled from the blow, shouting at them in Klingon that the shields were down to 35% of their power.

" Son of bi… Spock! Get us past the moon as quickly as you can I'll spray fire at random to avoid further hits from these three but we're going to have a hell of a time getting past the moon defense's if we don't have any shields!"

Spock nodded but furrowed his brow at the helms screen." Detecting Delta flyers 500 km up ahead."

Nyota pulled out one of the many cubes and studied its light, giving it a bit of a twist. " Give me two minutes baby and we'll be just fine."

" Nyota, what are…."

Another barrage of phase fire nipped and drained at their shields, adding a red alert clarion sirens to the already deafening shout of the warning system. Nyota's hands flew across the console as she littered the air around them with phase blasts while Spock's fingers worked even faster as they swiftly clicked and tapped to keep up with his brain's calculated turns and banks on the controls.

They were just at the moon's defense perimeter when the sickening sound of transporter humming buzzed behind them. " Keep flying, I've got this!" Uhura shouted as she ducked in front of his back and watched two security officers materialize and level their phasers at her chest.

" Hands up Bonnie and Clyde! This is the end of the fucking road!" shouted an all too familiar voice.

" Hendroff…" she growled, tucking her chin in with her palm facing her chest and her knife out at the ready. An anger that she hadn't felt since her bond had been cemented with Spock was revived with a strength that almost choked her. She didn't wait or dance to dodge them, when you had a knife in a phaser fight you moved and you moved quick. The bearded security officer was still leveling his phaser rifle when she dipped below the barrel of his gun and popped up in between his arms, using the momentum of her body to slash across his gut and followed up with a stab in between his ribs.

Hendroff sputtered in pain and disbelief, bring the butt of his gun to knock the rogue Terran in the back of her head. White floaters and an inky blackness filled the edges of Nyota's vision but she was able to drop out of his hold and shift around to his back just in time to use the huge officer's body as a shield from the phaser fire of the other guard that had been beamed aboard. " Lesile, NO!"

Hendroff yelled out as the first beam grazed his side and gasped when it hit through his shoulder. Shocked still, the other guard ceased fire as he took in his wounded partner leaving Uhura with the opening she was looking for as she sped towards him with two blades in hand and slit his throat with zero flourish. Lesile held his neck and watched she whipped her arms against his side wedging one then the other pieces of steel into torso. She sneered at him as he made open mouth soundless-gasp of protest until he fell down to the ground with Hendroff.

Spock could have sworn she growled as she turned back to help him man the ship until they heard the second wave of transporter feed being activated. " Grr, I'm running out of knives dear. Get us out of range of the moon!"

" Exactly how many knives do you have?" Spock asked as he found himself baulking back towards Earth and the Space dock as the Delta flyers and the ravens worked together to herd him back closer to additional ships.

" Not enough." she spat, as she went into another heated dogfight that left her with unable to move her right arm higher than shoulder and that was pushing it.

" Nyota...our statistical outcome of fleeing Terra has dropped dramatically lower. If you have any additional plans to ensure our survival I would be amenable to employing them."

The soldier in question was using gauze tape to bandage her arm before the next wave of fighters materialized on deck. " Yeah I know but trust me we'll make it. Just 20 more seconds."

The next pair of troopers were transported closer to Spock's console, leaving Nyota on the defense as she worked to disarm them before they could disarm her or shoot Spock. She was okay with a phaser rifle but not as skilled as she was with her blades. After years of training knives had became an extension of her body, well kept claws that when unsheathed left bodies in her wake but switching between the two left her open and got her good arm stunned still in the process.

She jumped onto the console and leveled a kick to the closest guards head, hurling him backwards as he cursed and held his nose. What progress she had there was backtracked as the other guard swept her feet and sent her crashing onto the controls. Her stunned arm knocked the wheel and the Klingon raptor dipped violently, throwing everyone forward as they flailed to gain purchase on anything bolted to the floor.

Nyota flew back towards the observation window with her arms failing and slammed against the hull of the bridge with a shirk. Spock twisted in the air as he fell and landed on his feet and was already running towards her as the other bloodied Terrans were. The one with the broken nose reached her first, pulling a dagger from his belt and sent it down towards her heart.

Spock's nose flared and his eyes widen at the muted black metal in the soldier's hand came careening down towards his beloved. Throwing himself on her would be the only way to intercept it in time as Spock's mind yelled at his legs to move faster. Calculations made Spock crashed into her and hissed as he felt the dagger bite and plunge into his shoulder. The soldier drove it through hoping to hit his heart but the tip stopped at his shoulder bone, well away from the Vulcan heart housed in his side.

" I'll kill you and your whore, Vulcan! Doesn't matter who goes first!"

Incensed from the knife in his back and the words against his mate's life the pale alien plowed his fist into the face of the officer, sneering at the cracking noise of bone as his hand traveled forward into his head. The second guard flinched unsure now of whether to fight or flee but Spock solved it for him as he hit him with the same bone shattering punch to his temple.

Spock had just finished with the second guard when four more soldiers appeared on the bridge. Panting heavily, Spock retreated back and hovered protectively over Nyota. She was dazed and tear stricken as she leaned into his leg.

" I am sorry, K'diwa. I could not protect you as is my duty." he said softly, eyeing the approaching soldiers as he gathered her into his arms. She felt so small and fragile as he gathered and held Nyota against his chest, her eyes bright from tears and the returning fever. Absently his mind took into account the last 28 minutes and how many detrimental things that could be affecting their young and its mother and for the first time since pondering it hoped ( though Vulcans do not do so as it is illogical to do so) that Nyota was not with child as it would surely be lost to them after this scuffle and her sickness.

She smiled at him and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and holding his heady bergamot like scent. " Oh Vulcan, Terran girls can take care of themselves. I was not raised as princess...I was made to be a knight."

Her hand went into her pocket and fished out a couple of the small glowing cubes which were now a blinding bright white of light. " And I'm the one who saves the day."

Spock tilted his head and regarded his wife when she started to glow and fade within his arm. Startled he tried holding her tighter when he felt the tingling pull of deconstruction as a transporter locked onto his body. He looked up at the soldiers in defeat as his sight and sound was engulfed into black.

xxxxx

He came to at the sound of humming and the pull of something around his legs. Groaning, he looked up to find Nyota straddling his waist and smiling like a sehlat with a bowl of cream. " _Ashayam_."

He blinked and took a sharp breath in as he felt her naked body push against his. How and why were they both naked?

Spock surveyed their surroundings and found that they were in a cozy but luxe cabin with the loud sound of a warp core engine hard at work in the background. The dim lights were pale blue and floating around the brown and gold metal of the hull in small floating orbs. The ship design looked familiar and he recalled in Nyota's memories during their meld that when she was transported by the Ferengi their ships had similiar decor. So the Ferengis had snatched them before the Terrans had and used the cubes to lock onto their signatures? His time with the resistance had been limited but when it came to the Ferengi they took the side of money and the highest bidder. Knowing Nyota's finances they probably more than willing to aid in their escape.

A quick glance out the port hole displayed a set of stars that Spock did not readily recognize. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Alpha...centauri? Yes but at a different angle. They were in deep space.

He was interrupted from his scouting by the warm, wet slide of his mate's sex over his own and he gasped at its velvety smoothness. " Mmm, Nyota…"

" Surprise…!" she snickered, rubbing her body against his growing erection. " I have friends in low places as well as high."

She sat back and took his stiff member into her hands, pulling and pushing up and down the hot length of it. "And don't think that I didn't notice you trying to siphon my money into an off planet account. I have security back up for that."

He groaned and swallowed, the tight squeeze of her hands making him ache and leak precum onto her fingers. " I am sorry about the offense and attempt of thief, K'diwa."

She took his tip of his lok into her mouth and slurped at it loudly, laughing as he made a curious alien sound at her mouth's attention. " No offense where none is taken. Beside when I paid Whot and his crew through the cube earlier my account transfer into the Ferengi Savings Bureau was completed. We're sitting on a pretty little nest egg."

" And for that I thank thee." he said pulling her forward over his thickness hoping that she's engulf him between the other set of lips.

He closed his eyes and hissed as she pressed the fat head of his lok against her pussy, wiggling as she pushed back onto it with a delightfully feminine noise trilling from her throat. " I forgot how much you stretch me…"

Spock gave her a heavy lidded stare before jerking his hips up to impale her on his lok in one swift stroke. " Did I help your memory?" he teased, his hands coming to rest on her thighs.

She arched her back with her arms up high, savoring the burning tingling of pleasure as his lok filled her to the brim. He observed that her arms and other injuries had been healed along with her fever. He tested his shoulder with a quick flex of his back and was happy to see he had been treated from his knife wound as well. Her skin was cool and soft beneath his fingers as he slid them higher to cup her breasts. She smacked her lips and curled her fingers into the dark hair peppering his chest while rolling her hips with a movement that had them both moaning in unison.

Nyota dropped her chin and winked at him, her hair hiding parts of her face. " You know what you said about this may be the last time or that and we may not live to see another day? Well...let me give you what you earn by surviving, Vulcan."

She leaned forward and began to work her back towards his navel and away, bouncing her bottom against his hips as she rode his cock in a way that drove him absolutely mad.

He dug his hands into the bedding below him and he growled between clenched teeth. What was this she was doing and why had he not let her do it before?! Nyota pushed her leg out and changed the angle at which she rode him and was rewarded with that mewling whine again from his throat.

Spock's eyebrows furrowed in amused dismay as he fought to keep his moans down to a minimum but was pleasantly surprised to find his mate couldn't be stopped as she turned around with her back towards him worked her wicked hips in a quick, winding frenzy on his lok in reverse. Looking down at her pussy swallowing his rigid, green erection as her ass collided with his abdomen nearly sent him over the edge as he snarled in near defeat, feeling his sac draw up and his lok jerked inside her. " Nyota!"

Though he couldn't see it, he knew her to be smiling as she moaned in elation as she claimed him with each downward push of her hips. " I love hearing you say my name, baby! Drives me crazy. Say it again!"

He ran his hands over her back and purred when he reached her jiggling bottom. He let his hands rest there, loosely claiming her but not usurping any of her power as she bucked wildly against him. " Nyota, tu' nash-veh…"

" Mmm and you're mine, my Vulcan." she hummed as she gripped his thighs and drove herself down on him harder. She was already close, he could feel that she had been turned on by his excitement and her dominance over him. She had never been able to be this powerful during sex before and it was intoxicating as it was liberating.

He held himself still and let her ride him, gasping and groaning below her as she pushed herself closer to her climax. She was so beautiful like this he thought staring at her back as she made little pleading noises from the back of her throat while tossing her ass back onto his cock. She was wild and free and marveling in her new unbound existence. She had done what even she didn't think possible and now had the pleasure of laughing in the face of statistical probability.

That she had saved an alien three times over that in turn helped to save them both from the reign of the Terran Empire while falling madly, insanely in love and getting married with said alien was a singularly anomaly that even he couldn't calculate. So many times Spock should have perished, Nyota should have stopped caring, Uhura should have taken over a primary personality and both should have died and yet some how in this corner of their universe, they made love to each other on the far side of the beta quadrant traveling further still as they sealed their love and devotion that night.

They could have given up, could have given in to the expectations but when it came to fighting and striving for the moral right and authentic claim of being a free being we all have our reasons.


End file.
